Redemption
by Uzu010
Summary: Les léviathans exterminés; Castiel mort... Dean essaye de refaire sa vie comme il peut, mais c'est sans compter sur son retour.. DESTIEL - Fic à chapitre - en cours - Se situe juste après le dernier épisode de la saison 6. - CHAPITRE QUATORZE EN LIGNE -
1. Chapter 1

hellooooowww!

Bienvenue sur ma toute première fiction!

Je me suis dit qu'avant de me lancer il me fallait un sujet qui m'inspire...autant dire que Dean et Castiel sont parfait pour ça!

Donc voila, je me lance, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Au moment ou je publie ceci, je n'ai pas encore la suite en tête, mais je promets de ne pas abandonner l'histoire si je vois qu'elle plait =) (une tite revieuw pour encourager, ça fait toujours plaisir :) )

voila voila ^^

bonne lecture!

Uzu

Ces derniers mois furent les plus difficiles de sa vie...et pourtant Dieu sait s'il en avait connus, des moments rudes..

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cette fin là arriverait.

Jamais il n'aurait envisagé que Lui disparaisse..et pourtant.

Et comme à chaque fois, il avait du se relever, et avancer... survivre.

Sam et lui avaient fait une sorte de deal; ils n'arrêtaient pas la chasse, pas complètement du moins.  
Mais une fois les léviathans exterminés, et l'espoir anéanti qu'Il ne revienne un jour; Dean avait eu besoin...besoin de quoi au juste? Rien ne leur ramènerait les années perdues, ceux qu'ils avaient aimés et qui les avaient quittés...rien.

Et pourtant, c'est ici que lui, Dean Winchester, semblait avoir fait son nid.

Dans un quartier « chaud » de Brooklyn.

Les junkies, les putes, les gangs...rien de tout ça en lui faisait peur. Tout ceux là ne savaient pas à quel point leurs soucis pouvaient être dérisoires face à ce qu'ils avaient évités ces dernières années; et ça, grâce à son frère et lui même. Enfin, pas seulement eux deux.

Il avait n'avait pas vraiment choisi cet endroit, on peut plutôt dire que c'est la ville qui était venu à lui.

Quatre mois auparavant, alors qu'il roulait désespérément, passant la plupart de ses soirées avec son vieil ami Jack D.

Il s'était endormi pitoyablement sur un parking malfamé, et cette fois, ce qui l'attaqua, ne fut ni à griffes, ni à crocs. Mais bien des humains, tout ce qui a de plus humains; seuls, près à tout pour un peu d'argent pour pouvoir se procurer une dose...

Sobre, et sain d'esprit, il aurait sans nul doute réussi à les maîtriser, mais comme ça, embué par l'alcool, désorienté par la douleur morale; il ne vit tout simplement pas les barres de fers briser les vitres de l'impala, et les mains sales le tirer hors de la carcasse.

Il se prit une sacrée volée ce jour là...il pu même sentir une de ses côtes casser lors d'un énième coup de pied;

oh biensur; il se défendit, en mettant un ou deux ko, mais c'est qu'ils étaient venu nombreux les salauds...

A cet instant, étrangement, il leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que ça n'était peut être pas si mal que ça...et il baissa les bras une fraction de seconde..juste un instant, le temps d'entendre plusieurs détonations faire échos au coup qu'on lui portait.

C'était fini.  
Les types disparurent dans la nuit et une silhouette noire s'approcha de lui, à grand pas.

A moitié conscient, il vit un homme, de stature imposante, portant un blouson en cuire lui rappelant vaguement celui de son père; il se pencha vers lui et il cru vaguement entendre

« hey ça va petit? Tu tiens le coup? »

Dean grogna, en tentant de se redresser;

« tout doux... » lui avait simplement répondu l'autre, l'agrippant par le bras, et en le trainant jusqu'à sa camionette... et la, ce fut le trou noir.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans un lit chaud et confortable, il remua et sentit une douleur lancinante le frapper en pleine poitrine...et merde. Ses côtes.

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, encore engourdi par la morphine.  
La il reconnu approximativement, ce grand gars qui l'avait sorti du pétrin l'autre soir..

Le type en question lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« il était temps que tu ouvres les yeux la belle au bois dormant! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait falloir que jte roule un patin! »

Il s'était levé et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, prenant quand même soin de ne pas lui faire mal.

Encore confus, le jeune chasseur tenta de lui répondre

« merci mec... »

« De rien fiston, je déteste cette bande de raclure..et puis ta caisse méritait pas de finir entre leur sales pâtes »

A l'évocation de son bébé, Dean se raidit

« ma caisse.. » lâcha t-il

« j'ai pris la peine de la faire remorquer jusqu'à mon garage, rien de bien méchant, mais elle a quand même besoin d'une petite révision ».

Un mécano. Super.

Etrangement, le reste se déroula presque naturellement; et surtout rapidement.

Le winchester ne resta que deux jours supplémentaires à l'hôpital malgré les recommandations des médecins, mais il avait définitivement une aversion pour ces endroits.

Buck, ainsi se nommait le vieux mécanicien; pris presque instantanément Dean sous son aile, qui; comme il disait de son accent prononcé « me rappelle moi quand j'étais jeune, toujours en train d'empester le whisky, les mains pleines de cambouis et l'esprit tellement torturé qu'il aurait fait se prendre le plus désespéré des junkies »

Le chasseur avait tiqué la première fois qu'il lui avait balancé ça, mais au fond..même s'il n'était surement pas perturbé par les mêmes choses que Buck à son âge, la description était assez proche de sa personnalité..

Au vue de sa voiture, et de comment celle-ci s'en sortait malgré son année de fabrication, l'homme avait compris directement que son nouveau protégé s'y connaissait en mécanique,.

Il lui proposa une place directement, le prévenant que le salaire était à pleurer et que son « matos » n'était pas des plus jeune, mais Dean se surprit lui même en acceptant l'offre directement.

Buck ne posait aucune question, le chasseur non plus. Ils parlaient de mécanique, de fille, de foot...et s'était très bien comme ça, pensaient ils tout les deux.

Un jour il demanda si Dean avait de la famille, puisqu'il était là maintenant depuis trois semaines et ne semblait pas avoir appelé qui que soit depuis...

Le chasseur squattait l'atelier du garage, sur le vieux fauteuil à l'odeur de renfermé, le temps de trouver quelque chose de vivable.

Le jeune homme sentit son ventre le faire souffrit à cette question. Sam. Et merde...

Ce soir là; il avala une longue gorgée de son liquide ambré favorit et composa enfin le numéro du cadet...numéro qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis deux mois maintenant.

Il entendit sam pour la première fois depuis des mois; et sa voix semblait si hésitante; comme s'il doutait que ça soit réellement son frère à l'autre fous du téléphone.

« Dean?...c'est toi? »

Il hésita...jeta un regard envieux vers sa bouteille de whisky;..

« Hey Sam...ça fait un bail..; »

De l'autre coté, il entendit un petit sec; amer.

« un bail? Un bail...? . Visiblement abasourdi. C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire..ça fait des mois Dean! Je pensais que...que ,je sais pas moi, tu avais besoin d'air, mais que tu reviendrais, quand tu te sentirais près mais...mais...tu n'es jamais revenu... »

Dans son petit appartement, décoré essentiellement de livres, et de toiles anciennes; Sam retomba sur son fauteuil marron, sous le choc de pouvoir prononcer ses mots à ce grand frère qu'il pensait perdu.

Dean, de son coté; n'était pas étonné d'entendre ces propos, si son petit frère trouvait encore assez d'énergie pour l'engueuler, tout n'était pas perdu. Peut être n'avait il pas encore tout gâché.

« Sam..je suis désolé. J'aurai du appeler plus souvent..c'est sur. Mais...tu n'avais pas tord, je comptais revenir une fois...prêt? Enfin je suppose que je le suis, seulement maintenant.. »

Seule la respiration de Sam se fit entendre.

« Sam? Tu est toujours avec moi? »

« toujours Dean..je n 'en reviens pas.. » IL sembla reprendre ses esprits « ou tu es? »

Le chasseur sourit, le pragmatisme de son frère l'avait toujours impressionné.

Il prit son temps avant de répondre; savourant cette conversation plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé; reprendre contact avec son frère était plus facile, finalement.

« tu sais...après cette chasse; à Reno...je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit.. »

« je me souviens très bien...c'est cette nuit là que tu es parti... »

Le ton employé était loin d'être tendre; il lui en voulait, et il en avait parfaitement le droit.

« oui...celle là...enfin bref. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer je...je sais qu'on chassait moins; qu'on avait dit qu'on prenait du temps pour nous..mais on était toujours là sur les routes et j'avais vraiment l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais échapper à... »

Sam comprit. Dean n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer plus ce qu'il ressentait...malgré les milliers de kilomètre parcouru, jamais il ne partait assez loin pour oublier Bobby; Helene, Jo, et Cass biensur..

Dean essaya de reprendre une certaine contenance, il commençait à s'épancher un peu trop à son gout.

« Ecoute Sam, j'ai complètement péter un plomb. J'ai eu besoin de partir; et franchement je pensais juste sombrer dans l'alcool et me tuer à petit feu... mais on va dire que les choses n'ont pas tourné comme je l'avais imaginé;.. »

Son frère lui expliqua sa rencontre avec Buck, comment il avait élu domicile chez lui, et comment maintenant il projetait de louer son propre appart...

« oh je sais que c'est pas non plus une vie de rêve, mais au moins, je suis en vie...et les gens autour de moi ne tombent pas comme des mouches ces derniers temps.. » avait-il ajouté dans un rire nerveux.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure.

Sam avait élu domicile dans le Queens, comme quoi les deux frères ne vivaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le plus jeune promit de venir lui rendre visite au plus vite, mais Dean lui demanda d'attendre qu'il trouve un lieu décent où l'accueillir.

L'arrière salle d'un garage, y a plus cosy quand même..

Buck paru presque ému; s'il on en croit le petit tic nerveux qu'il eu à la lèvre, quand Dean lui annonça qu'il avait trouvé un endroit où déposer son sac.

« voir ta petite gueule en premier quand j'ouvre le garage, ça va me manquer! » lui balança t-il avec ironie.

« oh t'inquiète, jsuis sur que même en habitant à quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, jvais quand même réussir à être là avant toi! »

Le jeune homme s'était trouvé un petit appartement au 3ème étage, à l'arrière d'un immeuble ancien; la fenêtre de sa chambre donnant un accès facile aux escaliers de secours; on ne se refait pas.

C'était déjà meublé, important vu que le winchester n'avait absolument pas les moyens de s'acheter un lit ou une table.

Sobre dans la déco', un papier peint blanc cassé, avec une vieille peinture d'un bateau voguant dans une mer agitée (qui rejoint très vite la petite cave qui lui était attribuée); un lampadaire gris, sur pied, trônait dans un coin de la pièce, affichant une lumière blafarde (il fallait vraiment qu'il change cette ampoule...); un divan, qui pouvait également faire lit; d'un kaki affreux (il allait définitivement faire un effort et acheter une housse neuve...); une cuisine sommaire; avec juste ce qu'il fallait, une table haute qui servait à la fois de plan de travaille, et de table à manger, avec deux chaises noires; et enfin, une chambre, avec un lit deux places; une garde robe en bois, un miroir sur pied (un peu vacillant..) et une porte qui donnait accès à la salle de bain, avec une baignoire à sabot, munie d'un rideau de fortune, accroché au plafond, pour pouvoir faire douche également; le tout réparti en plus ou moins trois pièces et 50mètres carrés.

Parfait pour un chasseur, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Tout à portée de main.

Trois semaines plus tard, il avait réussi à personnaliser un peu les lieux, et commençait presque à se sentir chez lui...il pouvait envisager d'inviter Sam chez lui.

Cette pensée lui réchauffa légèrement le coeur, même si celui-ci ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à battre à nouveau comme un être humain normal, trop souvent brisé, écrasé par la perte de personnes chères...

Ce soir là, Dean s'installa dans son fauteuil, dont la housse; comme il se l'était promis mentalement, avait été troquée par une nouvelle de couleur bordeaux, et posa sur la table basse une bière bien fraîche, puis alluma machinalement la tv.

Sans vraiment prêter attention au programme diffusé, il sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il entendit distinctement frapper à sa porte.

Il se redressa; ses sens mis en alerte; son instinct de chasseur reprenant le dessus; il passa la main sous le matelas du divan et en sorti un couteau tranchant; on ne se refait vraiment pas...

Les seules personnes ayant son adresse était Sam et Buck, et il doutait fortement que l'un d'entre eux lui fasse la surprise de son passage.

On frappa à nouveau..peut être un voisin? La télé n'allait pourtant pas si fort.

Il avança d'un pas assuré, mais lent vers la porte, pour ne faire aucun bruit.

Il maudit cette porte de ne pas avoir de judas, et se promis à nouveau mentalement d'en faire placer un.

Il plaça le petit crochet de sécurité, et entre ouvrit la porte.

Rien; absolument rien ne l'avait préparé à le revoir. JAMAIS il n'avait espéré un jour recroiser ces traits familiers.

Parce que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Im-po-ssible, pensa t-il. C'est pourquoi il resserra sa prise sur le poignard et ouvrit la porte à grand coup; se postant devant l'homme qui lui faisait face; un air vaguement surpris.

Sur un ton moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu; il parvint à articuler

« qui es-tu? Et crois moi, prendre cette apparence pour m'amadouer était une très très mauvaise idée, alors tu as plutôt intérêt à me dire très vite ce que tu fous ici et comment tu as su que j'étais ici! »

L'homme en face de lui pencha la tête légèrement sur le coté, en plissant les yeux.

« tu ne peux pas l'imiter comme ça.. »pensa le chasseur en sentant son coeur se serrer, « quoi que tu sois, tu n'as pas le droit..; »

Il sentit sa rage exploser et se jeta sur son vis à vis, le plaquant contre le mur du corridor.

Le couteau contre la gorge de son ennemi, il hésita un bref instant...

« Dean.. »

Cette voix...

L'intéressé de figea.

« c'est moi Dean...je te promets...c'est bien moi; ... »

Il plongea dans le regard bleu de l'homme qu'il tenait fermement; tout dans ces yeux lui paraissait tellement réel; tellement..Castiel.

Il se sentit fondre; sa prise se relâcha, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'entendre l'avait convaincu; il n'y avait que l'ange pour prononcer son nom ainsi, avec tant de profondeur.

« Cass... » il retint son souffle un instant, comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom allait lui brûler les lèvres.

Il avait tout bonnement refusé de parler de son ami depuis sa _mort_ , et là..il était devant lui, vraiment?

Il s'écarta un instant pour le regarder de haut en bas, il n'arrivait pas à y croire..

Il s'approcha de lui à nouveau, lentement; et l'attira vers lui. Cas toujours immobile, se laissa faire, sans comprendre. C'était la première fois que le chasseur agissait comme ça.

Dean le serra si fort qu'il aurait pu lui faire mal, s'il n'avait pas été divin; enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensa.

« putain d'emplumé... » Souffla t-il

Il se sentit humide d'un coup, lâchant son vis-à-vis, il remarqua que celui-ci était mouillé.

Sa chemise , froissée,collait contre son corps amaigri, ses cheveux, habituellement dans une éternelle bataille, retombaient misérablement; sales et trempés eux aussi.

« Entre » lui dit-il simplement, en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

L'ange baissa étrangement les yeux.

Dean claqua la porte plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et fit sursauter son ami. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Cas...bon sang. Comment est-ce que c'est possible? »

Il aurait voulu trouver une tournure de phrase différente mais il ne se voyait pas poser la question autrement, il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Le brun ne bougea pas, il tremblait légèrement sous le froid de ses habits mouillés.

Il répondit d'une voix faible, presque inaudible

« je ne sais pas...j'ai..j'avais ces choses dans ma tête; je me souviens du lac, et comme si quelque chose explosait en moi... »

Il frissonna.

« Je pensais vraiment que c'était la fin, j'y ai cru...et puis il y a eu cette sensation bizarre, le froid.

Je n'avais jamais ressentit le froid de cette manière... »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Genre tu t'es réveillé dans l'eau? C'est pour ça que t'es trempé? »

Dean cherchait son regard, mais étonnement Castiel faisait tout pour l'éviter, et ça n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

« Cas..? »

« Je suppose...mais ce que je veux dire c'est que, le froid m'incommodait..et c'est ça; qui ne m'était jamais arrivé... »

Un nouveau frisson, plus violent. L'ange positionna ses bras contre lui, comme pour chercher un peu de chaleur.  
Le jeune chasseur comprit seulement à cette instant que son ami avait toujours froid; il ne parlait pas juste du moment ou il s'était réveillé dans ce lac...Castiel _souffrait_ du froid maintenant.

En quelques pas, il alla chercher une serviette blanche qu'il tendit vers l'autre qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'il était entré dans l'appartement, il semblait comme figé.

« tiens, mets ça autour de toi...ça devrait te réchauffer? » Dean hésitait, comment un ange pouvait-il avoir froid?

Un faible merci lui parvint.

Lui s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, une nouvelle housse bordeaux le recouvrant, et croisa les bras, il attendait que l'autre poursuive.

Castiel semblait se détendre sous la sensation de l'immense serviette qui l'entourait, il la serrait fort contre lui, comme s'il avait besoin de s'agripper à quelque chose.

«Dean... je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours en vie..je méritais de mourir ».

« Cas... »

« Tout ce que j'ai fait méritait la mort, définitivement. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, _encore une fois,_ je suis revenu... »

Il y avait une note de rage qui enrobait sa voix, cependant toujours aussi basse.

« écoute Cas...tout ça c'est complètement dingue...est ce que tu réalise que ça fait 1an que tu as disparu? »

Au vu du regard, le premier depuis qu'il était entré, que l'ange lui donna, le winchester comprit que non, Castiel n'était pas au courant.

« Cas, depuis quand tu es sorti de ce lac? »

« il y a deux jours...j'ai nagé jusqu'à la rive et je t'ai cherché...mais je n'ai rien senti. Depuis, je marche.. »

« Merde deux jours que tu es tempé comme ça? Mais...je ne sais même pas par ou commencer bordel! C'est...qu'est ce qui nous tombe encore dessus? C'est un plan foireux de tes frères tu crois? Quelque chose va arriver que soudainement tu réapparais comme ça? Tu peux pas avoir flotté un an dans un lac pour te réveiller maintenant, quelqu'un aurait forcement trouver ton corps, je sais pas moi... »

Maintenant il faisait les cents pas, tournant autour de l'ange.

Il finit par se planter droit devant lui.

D'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il insista « réponds moi! »

L'autre se remit à trembler comme s'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

« écoute, je t'assure, je ne sais pas;..et mes frères je ne...je ne les entends plus. Donc je ne peux pas te dire s'ils sont impliqués la dedans! Et vraiment Dean...je pensais que je...que j'avais libéré les léviathans i peine quelques jours... Un an vraiment...? »

En tout cas, il ne mentait pas. Du moins il n'en avait pas l'air..même s'il avait prouvé qu'il était capable de mentir sans que cela ne se remarque le moins du monde, Dean avait la sensation qu'il disait vrai.

Après tout, un an c'est long...assez long pour pardonner? Pour oublier?

Toujours l'un en face de l'autre, Castiel, qui avait enfin relevé la tête, et qui se battait contre la réaction inconnue de son corps envers le froid et la fatigue, le regardait intensément, comme s'il voulait plus que tout que le chasseur le croit.

Dean essaya de se ressaisir, tout ça allait tellement vite.

Il y même pas une heure il s'installait tranquillement dans son fauteuil pour savourer la soirée et maintenant il avait un ange trempé dans son salon, ange qu'il croyait mort depuis un an et avec qui les adieux avaient été on ne peut plus mitigés... et il était censé faire face à ça comment au juste?

Il inspira, plantant son regard dans les yeux bleus de son ami, et bien malgré lui, cela lui retourna l'estomac. Il était bien là en face de lui. C'était vraiment _dingue_..

« oui Cas, ça fait bien une année complète... ces salauds; tu sais; ceux que tu as ramené, on les a ré envoyé tout droit au purgatoire..ça n'a pas été évident mais on a réussi. J'ai tiré un trait sur eux il y a déja plusieurs mois, alors il va falloir que tu en fasse autant.. »

« tirer un trait mais...Dean, j'ai failli détruire l'humanité en les libérant; comment tu peux... »

« CAS! J'ai fait le deuil de cette histoire il y a un moment.  
Je t'en ai voulu à mort...mais justement, c'est ça le problème! Tu étais mort..tu n'étais plus là pour te justifier, ni pour aider...pour rattraper tes erreurs, pour expliquer le pourquoi de tout ça!

Ils sont mort à leur tour, et j'ai pété un plomb ok?

Maintenant...j'ai refais ma vie. Vraiment pour une fois, j'essaye. Ca n'a pas été évident, mais j'y arrive jour après jour, même si moi-même j'ai parfois du mal à y croire!

Alors s'il te plait...ta culpabilité a un an de retard l'angelot. Donc tu vas faire comme Sam et moi, tu vas mettre ça derrière toi...déja qu'on ne sait même pas ce que tu fais là, on va pas s'encombrer de ça en plus!

Qui sait tu es peut être la parce qu'une nouvelle fin du monde approche? Qu'un nouveau démon super puissant veut me détruire? Alors tu sais les léviathans...on s'en fout royalement! »

Peut-être aurait-il du ménager le brun un peu plus, mais tout était sorti d'un coup, d'un seul.

C'est vrai non? Cette histoire était derrière lui..il ne voulait plus y penser.  
Et même si la présence improbable d'un ange mort dans son salon lui rappelait forcement un peu cet évènement fâcheux de son existence, il ne voulait surtout pas se focaliser la dessus.  
Le retour de Castiel était déjà assez étrange comme ça.

« Pardon Dean...Je n'en parlerais plus. Mais je dois m'excuser, au moins une fois pour tout ce que j'ai fait. »

Le chasseur acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

« vient t'assoir... »

L'ange le suivit docilement.

« écoute, y a des choses plus importante...déja; les autres emplumés, tu ne les entends plus, pourquoi? Ils ont coupé les ponts ou quelque chose comme ça?

Et si tu n'a pas su me...sentir c'est ça? Quand tu es sorti du lac, comment tu t'es retrouvé devant ma porte au juste?

Et enfin, pourquoi tu as si froid? »

Castiel s'installa dans le fond du fauteuil, ramenant encore plus sur lui la serviette qui commençait, elle aussi, a être sérieusement mouillée, ses yeux cherchèrent ceux du chasseur, il y avait une lueur d'inquiétude dans les orbes bleues.

Il soupira; et hocha la tête négativement.

« je pense que je suis devenu humain Dean... »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre.

« Au début j'ai pensé que peut être, toute cette épreuve m'avait affaiblit et que mes pouvoirs reviendrait...mais j'ai vite déchanté en comprenant que je ne les retrouverai jamais.

Je n'entends plus les anges parce que je n'en suis plus un. Et c'est la même raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu te sentir... et comment je t'ai retrouvé? Sincèrement Dean, je n'en reviens pas moi-même. J'ai marché sans cesse depuis que je suis sorti de ce lac, jusqu'à ce que ne sente plus mes pieds... »

Le chasseur jeta un regard au pied de son ami et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de chaussure, ses pieds devaient être gelés..

« je me suis assis sur ce banc, et j'ai relevé la tête...et je t'ai vu Dean. »

L'autre fronça les sourcils comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Je t'assure, je n'y croyais pas...j'ai cru rêvé un moment, et je t'ai suivi...quand je t'ai vu monter ici, je me suis dit que c'était peut être une hallucination...mais tu sais, depuis que je te connais, j'ai toujours cru que nous étions liés d'une manière ou d'une autre ».

Le chasseur se racla la gorge.

« j'ai hésité un moment et maintenant me voila...tu sais tout ce que je sais. C'est à dire pas grand chose. »


	2. Chapter 2

Hellow les loulous!

Voici le deuxième chapitre =)

en ce qui concerne cette fic, j'ai quelques idées même si je ne sais pas exactement ou elle va aller..

je me laisse un peu guider au fil des chansons que j'écoute en écrivant.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ou juste à me dire que vous êtes passé par là LOL

J'espère que ca vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture

Uzu

I

ls restèrent un instant à se regarder sans parler.

Après tout, comme Cas venait de le faire remarquer, ils ne savaient vraiment pas grand chose...mais il était revenu, et c'était déja une bonne chose, non?

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir en lui quelque chose bondir légèrement; il savait qu'il devait se méfier du retour de l'ange, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile...mais en son fort intérieur, il savait que c'était une bonne chose.

Il laissa son esprit divaguer un instant, quand il vit que son ami s'était remis à trembler, errer trempé de la tête aux pieds durant deux jours ne devaient pas aider.

Il se leva et fit signe à son vis à vis de le suivre

« allez vient, il faut te réchauffer, parce que si j'ai bien compris tes batteries sont à plat, et je pense pas que c'est en restant dans cet état là que ça va t'aider à les recharger.. »

Il s'avança vers la salle de bain, mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua que personne ne le suivait

« Cas? »

L'autre se leva doucement, tenant fort contre lui le petit drap blanc qui ne servait plus à rien.

Sa voix se brisa presque lorsqu'il parla

« Dean...tu ne comprends pas...elles ne se rechargeront pas comme tu dis, je le sens au plus profond de moi...cette fois, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière...je suis devenu _humain_... »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage fut emprunt d'une tristesse que jamais le chasseur ne lui avait connu; cela le déstabilisa.

Il fit un pas vers l'ex-ange, apparemment, et tendit la main vers lui, sans pour autant le toucher.

« Tu en es...vraiment sur? Pourquoi est-ce que cette fois serait différente de la dernière..? tu sais, finalement, tu es redevenu un ange..et là tu pourrais peut être;.. »

Le regard sombre que son ami lui donna lui coupa la parole.

« C'est tellement...froid...j'en suis sur, ma grâce m'a quitté. »

Ces derniers mots sonnaient tellement dur pour quelqu'un qui avait été un ange pendant près de 2000 ans et qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose.

Dean fit un pas de plus, pour se retrouver tout près de son ami maintenant; il pencha la tête vers lui l'incitant à le regarder dans les yeux.  
Quand enfin il croisa les prunelles bleues, il pu y lire une forme de désespoir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, qui trahissait une telle peur de l'inconnu; qui disait « et maintenant je fais quoi..? »

Sans trop réfléchir, il posa sa main sur l'épaule froide de son ami, et lui dit avec autant de conviction qu'il pouvait faire passer en à peine quelque mot :

« je suis là Cas...Je ne te laissera pas, je te le promets. »

L'autre hocha la tête négativement

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait Dean, tu ne me dois plus rien...je n'ai même pas le droit d'être ici; c'est juste que je n'ai pas réfléchis...je sens que je suis différent et je...je ne peux pas t'imposer ça et je ne le veux pas. »

Le chasseur le lâcha et se posta droit sur ses pieds, son regard se fit plus dur, sans pour autant devenir méchant.

« Tais toi, et ne fais pas l'imbécile. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser tomber? Et quoi..tu compte faire quoi si je dis que tu as raison et que tu n'as plus qu'à partir? Tu ne connais rien à la vie d'un humain Cas..Si tu continue comme les deux jours que tu viens de passer, tu ne tiendras pas encore très longtemps; et si tu dois vivre en tant que mortel, ce serait bien que ça dure plus d'une semaine! »

L'instinct de l'ex-ange reprit le dessus, après tout, il n'avait pas dormi pendant ces 2000 milles dernières années.

« je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi Dean, je suis sur que je pourrai trouver un moyen de survivre. »

Il le regardait presque avec défit, une attitude bien différente de celle qu'il avait eu quelques secondes auparavant.

Mais on ne quitte pas sa stature d'ange aussi facilement...

« tu en es sur? Tu fais quoi alors maintenant? »

Il hésita un bref instant.

« Ecoute je refuse d'être un poids pour toi, je peux m'en sortir. C'était un moment d'égarement, excuse moi. »

Il fit un pas vers la porte, mais fut retenu par le bras d'une poigne ferme.

L'autre serra les dents

« Cas arrête...laisse ta fierté de coté deux minutes; je _veux_ t'aider tu comprends..alors reste ici. Et si tu veux vraiment avoir ton indépendance en tant qu'humain...pas de soucis, mais pas ce soir. Il y a des choses que tu vas apprendre à vivre et puis tu feras ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche. Tu pourras vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, mais je vais pas te laisser te faire encore exploser; d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Il céda. Ce qui signa une espèce de trêve entre eux deux.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux dans la petite salle de bain faite de carrelage bleu et blanc.

Ils se postèrent à nouveau l'un en face de l'autre, une sorte de vieille habitude sans doute.  
Mais cette fois Castiel comprit légèrement cette histoire d'espace personnel, surement de façon instinctive, tel un être humain normal il se tint à une distance correcte de son ancien protégé.

Dean lui tendit une serviette sèche et se pencha pour mettre en route le robinet.  
Très vite de la vapeur chaude envahit la petite pièce.

« prend une douche, ça te réchauffera, ça, c'est du savon, il suffit d'en mettre la dessus et de te frotter puis tu te rinçe »

« Dean, je t'en prie...je n'ai peut être jamais eu _besoin_ de me laver mais je sais quand même comment on fait... »

L'autre haussa les épaules et eu un léger sourire. Après tout il n'était pas très au fait de ce que savait ou non faire un ange retraité.  
Mais il était vrai également que Castiel avait observé l'humanité bien longtemps et puis; il avait trainé aux cotés des winchester un bon bout de temps..ça devait forcement l'aider un peu.

Le brun eu envie de sourire en voyant cette attitude familière que Dean avait, ce coté un peu moqueur qui avait pu l'agacer des dizaines de fois, mais qui confirmait qu'il restait toujours le même quelque part.

Mais il ne sut pas pourquoi, il se retint.

« Prends ton temps, je te mets des vêtements sec sur la tablette ici, je t'attends dans le salon. »

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre...Castiel ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant son propre corps, puis releva la tête, visiblement surpris.

Cette fois Dean ne put retenir son rire.

« ok ok je pense que tu dois avoir faim »

« ah...surement oui. » Il hésita et sembla considérer l'affirmation avec sérieux. « oui, je pense que j'ai faim Dean »

Il avait gardé son côté solennel.

« bon, je vais te préparer un truc à manger;..tu crois que tu aimes plutôt le salé ou le sucré? Le peu de temps ou tu es resté humain avant l'apocalypse amorcée tu as mangé quoi? Je ne me souviens plus.. »

« je...Bobby avait réchauffé des plats dont j'ignore l'origine, et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir particulièrement apprécié »

« tu m'étonne! Bon je vais improviser, et toi maintenant à la douche;.. »

Et il laisse l'autre seul.

Castiel ne traina pas, ça n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça devait changer également.

Il avait enfilé un jogging gris clair et le t-shirt noir que Dean lui avait laissé, il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise vêtu ainsi, mais il dut reconnaitre que c'était plutôt confortable.

Dans cette tenue, il faisait plus jeune; un peu plus perdu aussi.

Ses cheveux encore mouillés étaient au moins propres, il avait meilleure allure ainsi, et ne tremblait plus de froid, ce qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon; le chasseur lui jeta un bref regard surpris, il devait surement se faire la même réflexion, Cas en tenue du dimanche, c'était pour le moins étonnant. Et déstabilisant; décidément beaucoup de chose l'était ce soir.

Il avança vers l'ex-ange, une assiette sur laquelle trônait fièrement un sandwich jambon-fromage-salade, il avait resisté à l'envie de mettre une tonne de ketchup, se rappelant que ça n'était pas pour lui, et se contenta d'y mettre un peu de beurre. Faire soft pour une première.

L'autre s'avança prudemment, la démarche mal assurée, il fallait vraiment qu'il s'habitude.

« tu as l'air un peu...crispé? »

Il grimaça à ces dires.

« Je me sens...comment expliquer...même moi je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. Mais c'est comme si je devais me réapproprier ce corps; J'ai été dedans bien longtemps mais il n'était jamais vraiment le mien. Maintenant chaque chose est différente... ah et je trouve que j'ai vraiment un drôle d'air dans ces vêtements »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, Cas n'avait rien perdu de cette expression étonnée qu'il pouvait avoir parfois en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté et en utilisant cette intonation presque outrée.

« J'avoue que ça te change...mais si tu.. » Il reprit son sérieux d'un coup. « si tu te sens à l'aise seulement dans ton vieil imper, je l'ai gardé tu sais. »

Il se racla la gorge, et se sentit un peu gêné sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer pourquoi.

« si tu veux à nouveau le porter, je pourrai le laver, ça ne posera pas de soucis... »

Castiel, qui s'était assis à côté de lui, toujours à distance raisonnable, le regardait étrangement.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais ne sut quoi répondre à ça, il était réellement surpris.  
Le winchester le surprenait à chaque fois, dans le bon sens du terme.

Il dit simplement. « merci »

Il dévora son sandwich fait maison, s'étonnant lui même d'autant de gourmandise; mais les réactions que son corps avaient à chaque bouchée lui fit comprendre qu'à l'avenir, il ferait mieux d'éviter de se nourrir pendant trop longtemps.

Dean fixait la tv sans réellement s'intéresser au programme diffusé.

Il vit qu'à coté de lui, son ami s'affaissait petit à petit au dans le fauteuil, luttant visiblement contre le sommeil.

« hey Cas... »

l'autre sursauta légèrement

« oui Dean? »

« je pense que tu devrais dormir...tu en as vraiment besoin. »

« d'accord mais je.. »

Il avait à nouveau ce regard inquiet. Indéniablement, le Castiel humain avait quelque chose d'un enfant un peu perdu à qui on demande des choses qui lui parraîssent insurmontables sur l'instant.

Dean ne sut pas s'il trouvait ça attachant ou effrayant...mais comme tout le reste il trouvait cela décontenançant.

« tu te couche et puis tu ferme les yeux c'est tout » répondit-il à la question muette.

« c'est pas la première fois que tu vas dormir même si c'est la première fois que tu vas le faire avec tout ces souvenirs et le fait que tu vas rester comme ça mais;.. tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien. »

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il ajouta

« je suis juste à coté de toute façon... »

L'autre hocha la tête doucement et pris la couverture que son ami lui tendit en se levant.

« bonne nuit Cas.. »

« bonne nuit Dean.. »

Au moment ou il passa le pas de sa porte, le chasseur se sentit étrangement bien..la présente de l'ange; ancien, ange, l'avait toujours quelque peu rassuré.  
Et même s'il savait qu'il était plutôt sans défense à l'instant présent, cette sensation ne le quitta pas.  
Finalement, s'il avait toujours eu cette impression quand Castiel était dans les parages ça n'était peut être pas parce qu'il se sentait protégé, mais quoi?

Il se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard au brun; et souffla, tout bas, juste assez fort pour que l'autre puisse l'entendre, mais comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret

« Je suis content que tu sois revenu... »

Castiel s'autorisa un sourire en se blottissant sous la couverture rouge, et ferma les yeux sur cette impression.  
Dean avait raison, ça faisait du bien, et il s'endormit aussitôt.

Bon j'y vais au fil de mon imagination!

Et j'avoue que j'ai tendance à faire traineeeeeer les scènes!

j'en suis à 14pages word et je suis toujours à la première soirée XD

je sens que ça va être plus long que ce que je pensais... mais j'arrive pas à supprimer les détails lol

un petit mot d'encouragement? (ou pas ^^)

à bientôooot

Uzu


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellow :) **

**Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui me suivent! **

**J'ai peu de review, mais je vois que des gens ont lu mon histoire, ça fait toujours plaisir =)**

**Voila, je commence enfin à voir la suite dans ma tête lol **

**je vois plus ou moins ou je vais aller avec nos choucous! **

**Et si tout se passe bien, y a même moyen qu'il y ai deux parties dans l'histoire! **

**(vu comment je pense finir _rédemption_...)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! **

**A bientôt**

**Uzu **

**Ps; je sais, je mets du temps à mettre tout en place, mais je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux :) **

Chapitre trois ; 

Il fut éveillé par un rayon de soleil chaud chatouillant son visage.  
Son premier réveil en tant qu'humain, ou presque si on compte sa courte expérience quelques années auparavant.

Il se redressa, et se sentit étrangement courbaturé.  
Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de sentir comme ça chaque partie de son corps.

Il avait dormi en boule, sur le coté, et une légère douleur pointait dans son cou.

Une fois les yeux moins embués, il eu comme premier réflexe de chercher Dean.

Un bruit ou une silhouette, mais il lui apparu très vite qu'il était seul.

Il entreprit de sortir de son lit de fortune, repoussant la couverture rouge qui lui avait enfin procuré un sentiment de chaleur.

Son regard se posa sur la petit table en face de lui, une petite feuille blanche semblait avoir été déposé là. A son intention?

Il prit le bout de papier et pu y découvrir l'écriture mal habille de Dean, surement écrit sur le tas, une main presque sur la poignée, prêt à partir.

_« Hey Cas, _

_Désolé de pas être là pour ton premier réveil dans le monde des macaques, mais j'ai pas trop le choix; _

_Faut bien payer les factures, en gros je suis parti bosser. _

_Il y a du café dans le thermos sur la table haute derrière toi, mais je t'ai aussi mis de quoi faire un chocolat chaud...le café c'est peut être trop amer pour toi? _

_Enfin bref, fais comme tu veux.  
Je t'ai aussi mis des brioches. _

_J'essayerai de rentrer à midi pendant ma pause, le garage est pas loin.  
Si jamais j'ai trop de boulot et que je ne sais pas rentrer avant ce soir, sers toi, y a de quoi manger dans le frigo. _

_Allez, bonne journée. _

_Dean »_

Castiel s'autorisa un petit sourire.

Depuis l'instant ou il était sorti de ce lac gelé, il n'aurait pas pensé sourire un jour.

Mais apparemment sa nouvelle condition décidait pour lui.

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne contrôlait pas grand chose de ce qu'il ressentait, ou des sensations qu'il éprouvait.

Ces lèvres s'étiraient d'elles même en un timide sourire, comme hier soir, avant qu'il ne s'endorme et que Dean lui dise qu'il était content qu'il soit là...

Ca aussi, il avait du mal à comprendre;  
Comment son ami pouvait-il dire cela? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Après avoir libéré les pires créatures jamais crées par son père, et avoir disparu juste après laissant encore une fois la survie du mode entre les mains des winchester?

Son ventre se tordit, il y ressentit les premiers effets cruels et durs de la culpabilité.

Il se demanda à nouveau comment il pouvait être ici, un mot du chasseur dans les mains, lui demandant de manger, et de l'attendre...il se demanda comment il était possible qu'il aie ce droit?

Mais Dean avait été très clair le dessus, alors il ne discuterait pas; il ferait son qu'on lui disait, c'était bien mieux ainsi...

Comme indiqué sur le petit mot, il se retourna et vit sur la table haute de la cuisine, une tasse, un thermos, du lait et une boîte jaune non identifiable pour lui.

Ah et aussi le paquet de brioche.

Il s'approcha, presque méfiant, après tout, à chaque fois qu'il avait mangé tout était déjà prêt.. qu'était il sensé faire avec tout ça?

Il pris le thermos entre ses mains, perplexe, il dévissa le couvercle et huma le liquide chaud.

Une odeur forte s'en dégageait, et il reconnu immédiatement le fameux café dont Dean et Sam ne savaient se passer le matin.

Très peu pour lui, rien que l'odeur le dérangeait.

Alors il examina de près la boite jaune avec un drôle de lapin dessus, il y lu « chocolat en poudre »

Du coup il était encore plus perdu. Comment du chocolat pouvait être en poudre? Et quel rapport avec le lapin et le chocolat en question?

Il retourna la boite et comprit grâce aux indications qu'il fallait, apparemment prendre quelques cuillères de la poudre brune, et le mettre dans la tasse prévue par Dean...et y ajouter du lait?

Dans des mouvements plutôt incertain il s'exécuta, très sérieux.

La scène aurait paru incongrue aux yeux de n'importe qui, cet homme si concentré en train de se faire un cacao, mais pour l'ex-ange c'était vraiment une première alors il s'appliquait, comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs.

Il prit la cuillère et mélangea, il eu la surprise de voir son lait devenir brun et une odeur sucrée vint lui chatouiller le nez. Hm, ça semblait déja bien mieux.

Finalement, il en but une gorgée, et décida qu'il aimait ce goût. Par contre, ça n'était définitivement pas chaud. Surement avait-il oublié un élément, mais pas grave, c'était très bon comme ça.

Il mangea une brioche; et une nouvelle fois il se dit que Dean avait raison, il préférait surement le sucré.

Une fois son déjeuner terminé, il balaya la pièce du regard en ce demandant vraiment ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire toute la journée.. et il espérait que son ami puisse se libérer comme il l'avait dit dans son mot, pour le temps de midi.

Il ne se voyait pas découvrir également la nourriture emballée dans le dit frigo.

Il se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre de Dean.

Il entra dans la petite pièce et y respira l'odeur de son ami. C'était vraiment spécial d'être là. Dans l'intimité du chasseur.

Il ne l'avait connu qu'au travers de nombreux motel, et de sa précieuse Impala, signature du jeune homme, image même de sa personnalité.

Hors ici, la chambre était la sienne, définitive. Et reflétait en quelques éléments ce qu'il était.  
Dans un coin, un petit bureau sur lequel étaient disposés de vieux livres, surement cadeau de Bobby,

sur la table de chevet, un petits tas de photos, pas encore encadrées.

Le peu que Dean avait pu récupérer de sa vie passée.

Il tourna les yeux vers le lit encore défait, encore tiède de la chaleur de Dean qui l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

Il se sentit mal à l'aise d'être là, détourna le regard, prit au passage un des livres et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Quelques rues plus loin, Dean pestait.

Une voiture en panne venait de leur être remorquée.  
Le propriétaire exigeait que celle-ci soit réparée au plus vite. Il n'était visiblement pas du coin, et n'avait surement pas l'habitude de ce genre de petit garage un peu miteux.  
Sa mercedes était tombé en rade alors qu'il traversait la ville, et il n'avait pas eu trop le choix.

Le chasseur avait prévenu Buck des le matin qu'il avait la visite d'un ami, et qu'il ne resterait surement pas sur le temps de midi.  
Mais le soucis c'est que l'homme en costume donnait une belle somme au vieux garagiste si celui-ci réparait le tout dans la journée.

Dean soupira en pensant à Castiel, assis sur le fauteuil, droit comme un i, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire.  
Il n'avait pas le choix. Cet argent, son vieil ami en avait besoin et il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.  
Il essayera au moins de finir un peu plus tôt.

Le soir vint, et Dean ralait encore plus.  
Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais ça le dérangeait d'avoir laissé l'ancien ange seul chez lui; sans de quoi s'occuper.  
Le matin il s'était levé un peu à la bourre et avait juste eu le temps de préparer une petite table pour son petit déjeuné et de lui laisser un mot quelque peu évasif.

Il espérait que Cas ne se soit pas trop ennuyé, qu'il n'aie pas trop ruminé; ou pire qu'il ne soit parti...

Cette dernière possibilité lui barra le visage avec un pli d'inquiétude.

Il se mit à marcher plus vite.

Il entra dans son appartement et eu d'abord l'impression que celui-ci était vite, aucun bruit ne lui parvint de prime abord, son coeur loupa un battement.

Il entendit une respiration provenir du fauteuil, il s'avança et y trouva Cas, étendu sur le dos, un livre ouvert déposé sur sa poitrine, la couverture rouge remonté à moitié sur lui.

Dean sourit à cette image, son ami ne lui avait jamais paru aussi innocent et vulnérable.

Quelque chose au fond de lui le rendit triste à cette idée.

Castiel n'était plus un ange redouble et immortel. Mais bien un humain aux prises avec de terribles souvenirs, et un avenir plus qu'incertain.  
Définitivement il aurait voulu lui éviter ça.

Il tourna autour de son ami et s'accroupi à ses cotés; quelque part, il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller, il avait l'air paisible comme ça, ce qui ne serait pas le cas encore très longtemps.

Il soupira et passa sa main doucement sur l'épaule de son vis à vis. Il la posa et le caressa doucement avec le pouce.  
Cette douceur n'était décidément pas dans ses habitudes mais il ne se voyait pas beugler sur son ami pour le réveiller, pourtant c'est le traitement auquel son petit frère avait toujours eu droit.

« hey Cas, réveille toi »

Il le secoua légèrement.

L'autre se redressa immédiatement regardant autour de lui confus. Puis posa son regard vers Dean; croisant ses yeux vert.

Il fronça les sourcils, incertain.

« je me suis endormi? »

il formula une question, comme si pour lui c'était presque impossible de s'endormir en pleine après midi sans raison

« il semblerait oui, après tout tu as le droit de te remettre un peu. Et puis vu ce que tu tiens entre le main, tu n'as pas du garder les yeux ouverts très longtemps » Dit-il en désignant le livre de sortilège poser maintenant sur ses genoux.

Cas pensa la tête sur le côté. Ce geste, il lui collait tellement à la peau pensa Dean

« Ce livre. Oh non j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant je t'assure! J'en ai lu plus de la moitié, mais j'ai fini par m'endormir apparemment. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. »

Le chasseur sourit

« oh bah tu sais, quand on se fait vieux c'est ce qui arrive! »

« mais Dean...tu sais que ça n'est pas logique. Je ne suis pas vraiment... »

Il fut coupé

« tiens au fait, tu as quel âge? »

« Tu le sais bien j'ai plus de 2000.. »

« non ça je sais; c'est ton âge d'ange. Mais en tant qu'humain...tu sais Jimmy...il avait quel âge quand tu as pris son corps..; »

« je n'avais pas encore considéré la question. Mais c'est vrai maintenant que tu me le dis..je vais vieillir normalement. Et vu que le temps ou j'ai investi ce corps; mon corps, il n'a pas changé parceque j'étais un ange; il était bloqué au même âge... Il avait, enfin, j'ai 35ans je crois... »

« et merde. T'es toujours plus vieux de moi finalement puisque j'en ai 30! Faut toujours que tu sois supérieur hein Cas! »

« en tant qu'humain, je ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville Dean..et même en tant qu'ange on ne peut pas dire que j'étais vraiment exemplaire. »

« Recommence pas;... allez vient, j'ai ramené du chinois »

« pardon? »

« oui enfin..bon sang y a vraiment des choses qu'il va falloir que tu apprenne. Suis moi »

Castiel le colla jusqu'à la cuisine, si bien que dans son ami stoppa, il faillit le heurter.

Dean se retourna et fit face, d'un peu trop près, au petit brun. Bizarrement, cela lui rappela l'ange qu'il était. Mais cette fois ce fut Cas qui fit un pas en arrière.

« je ne comprends tjs pas Dean, le rapport avec un chinois... »

C'est là que son ami lui tendit un sac chaud d'où émanait une bonne odeur, légèrement sucrée.

« Cas, je te présente le chinois »

l'autre le regarde interdit.

« c'est de la nourriture chinoise Cas! Bon sang...c'est toujours un peu sucré, et je me suis dit que tu n'aurais certainement pas manger autre chose que la brioche du matin alors... »

Castiel haussa les épaules; et se frotta le bras. Gêné. Un geste définitivement humain que Dean ne put s'empêcher de noter.  
Son ami avait quelque chose de tellement changé; et ce quelque chose lui plaisait bien finalement.

« allez, fait pas ton timide et vient manger! »

Il lui tendit une fourchette, pas besoin de l'embrouiller encore plus avec des baguettes!

Et s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre.  
Cas ne dit rien et fit juste comme Dean, calquant ses mouvements, puis avec une pointe d'hésitation, il porta à sa bouche une première fournée.

Après tout si Dean le disait, ça devrait lui plaire; Et ce fut le cas.

Il sourit enfin face au chasseur. Celui-ci le fixa, il ne put lui rendre son sourire tellement il se sentait figeait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir Castiel sourire comme ça lui fit un drôle d'effet.

Les rares que celui-ci lui avait offert datait de la soirée ou il l'avait envoyé vers une prostituée, et pire, en 2014, des sourires tristes et désespère.

Mais celui-ci était timide, et si _humain_.

Il avait du mal à détacher son regard.

Ce fut son vis-à-vis qui le sortit de cet état de surprise.

« Dean, je...que fait-on maintenant? Je veux dire... »

« je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais on doit procéder étape par étape; j'y ai beaucoup pensé .. »

Il hésita un moment, Castiel semblait boire ses paroles, il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il ne voulait pas être un poids pour Dean et voulait vraiment savoir comment, au plus vite, il pouvait devenir autonome. Autant qu'un ex-ange peut l'être au moins.

« Déjà, quand on aura mangé, je vais appeler Sam. Il doit savoir pour toi, et il est le plus à même de nous aider. Tu te rends compte..;tu n'as même pas d'identité ici? »

« je sais... » souffla l'autre

« Cas... on doit tout créer d pour toi. T'inventer une vie passée pour que tu puisse commencer le plus normalement possible ta vie d'humain...et franchement Sam a toujours été plus doué que moi pour ces choses là.

« Dean...je ne sais pas comment te remercier...je te promets que des que je saurai je.. »

« ouai ouai c'est bon. On verra ça plus tard.

Demain c'est le week end, jvais demander à Sam de passer ici et de voir ce qu'on peut faire, faut qu'on mettre les choses à plat...voir ce que tu peux faire...à moins que tu ne joue à la loterie, tu vas être obligé de gagner ta vie, et ne me dit pas que tu vas finir prêtre s'il te plait ! »

« mais non; Dean pourquoi est ce que je serai prêtre? »

« Cas...second degrés. Va vraiment que tu apprenne. Tu me connais maintenant. Surtout ça, il va falloir que tu y fasse attention, tes souvenirs d'ange, certaine façon dont tu parle, on risque de te prendre pour un dingue..et je préfère autant que ça n'arrive pas.  
« tu t'inquiète? »

Il avait posé la question de but en blanc. Devenir humain n'avait pas changé son franc parlé. Comme un enfant il posait les questions qui lui venait à l'esprit.  
Déja quand il était un ange, cela posait quelque soucis, mais maintenant que son regard était plus profond que jamais; cela déstabilisait complètement le chasseur.

Que pouvait-il répondre? C'est vrai que quelque part il s'inquiétait pour l'ange. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser le paraître, et apparemment il s'en cachait très mal. Merde. Pourquoi il allait passer maintenant?

« un peu Cas, c'est comme ça dans les familles tu sais... je veux juste que les choses prennent un cours le plus normal possible. Et si tu pouvait éviter la case asile, ça serait plutôt positif. Non? »

Leurs regards restèrent ancré quelques instant sans qu'aucun deux ne parle.

Alors comme ça Dean arrivait encore à le sentir comme étant de la famille?

Castiel ressentit à nouveau quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.  
Que c'était dur de ne connaitre aucune des émotions qu'il ressentait, de ne pas savoir les nommer, et surtout d'avoir autant de mal à les contrôler.

Il finit par baisser le regard, sentant son souffle devenir difficile et une douleur s'installer dans sa poitrine.  
Cette confiance en lui le brisait en un sens. Il pensait tellement ne pas la mériter, il était coupable.  
Et savoir que sur cette terre, Dean lui disait être sa famille. C'était beaucoup...beaucoup trop quand on est nouvellement humain et qu'on n'a aucune idée de comment gérer les émotions.

Dean se rendit compte du malaise du brun car celui-ci gardait la tête baissée un peu trop longtemps et il lui semblait entendre sa respiration, un peu laborieuse.

« Cas...ça va Cas? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

L'inquiétude commençait à pointer doucement , il se leva, posa la main sur l'épaule affaissée.

L'ex ange sursauta légèrement. Sans pour autant relever la tête.  
Dean l'y força en le relevant par le montant, le lâchant aussitôt qu'il put apercevoir les yeux bleus, brillant.

Il n'en fut que plus surpris. Ne sut quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire.  
Il rêvait ou Castiel était sur le point de pleurer?

« Desolé Dean...je...je ne contrôle rien. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive parfois. C'est frustrant, je ne... »

Aucune larme ne coula, il respirait juste difficilement. L'angoisse? Le doute? La peur? La reconnaissance écrasante? Un peu trop de chose en une fois.  
« écoute Cas, respire calmement, c'est normal... tu dois apprendre à apprivoiser les réactions de ton corps, et de tes sentiments... »

Castiel inspira longuement. Dean avait reposé la main sur son épaule. Ce contact le calma.

« je dois vraiment apprendre à faire ça... je ne veux pas être faible. »

L'orgueil. Bien sur sur qu'il en avait un peu, c'était presque une généralité chez les anges. Lui en avait toujours eu un peu moins que c'est frère, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne voulait surtout pas être faible devant Dean.  
Et il connaissait le chasseur, et celui-ci ne laissait jamais paraitre grand chose. Et pour l'ex-ange, Dean était son modèle humain; le seul qu'il connaisse. Alors comme un bon soldat il voulait apprendre à faire comme lui. Ne pas pleurer, se contrôlait.

Bien sur il ignorait que c'était loin d'être la meilleure des solutions mais c'était la seule qu'il avait.

« tu es loin d'être faible. Nous les humains...on met des années à apprivoiser tout ça; toutes ces sensations. Sauf que toi tu te réveille dans le corps d'un adulte, et pourtant tu as tes premières émotions. Tu dois tout apprendre plus vite que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Et je sais que tu es assez têtu pour y arriver vite... »

Il pensait ce qu'il disait, mais se sentait comme mal à l'aise de devoir rassurer l'ex-ange. C'était étrange.  
Il s'éloigna.  
« finit de manger; je vais appeler Sam moi...on va vite arranger tout ça, tu peux me faire confiance. »

Il prit son telephone pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Castiel examina son petit box blanc, avec ses nouilles, puis le repoussa. Plus faim.

Confiance? Bienque qu'il avait confiance en Dean bien plus encore qu'en sa propre personne...et il ne voulait pas décevoir cet homme qui semblait décider à l'aider.  
Alors il allait avancer, et apprendre le plus vite possible.  
IL fallait qu'il grandisse, plus vite que les autres.  
Encore un point commun avec le winchester...

**hey hey! Bon voila...il ne se passe pas une graaaaande activité! **

**Si ce n'est la découverte du Cacao par castiel lol **

**mais les choses doivent avancer comme ça...de toute façon je n'arrive pas à faire autrement **

**Prochain chapitre, le retour de Sam! **

**Et quelques éléments vont arriver petit à petit :) **

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus.  
Un petit mot d'encouragement ca fait toujours plaisir ;) **

**A bientot! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooowww!**

**J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite pour vous amener une suite :)**

**l'histoire se dessine de plus en plus dans mon imagination alors j'ai envie de mettre les idées sur « papier » même si parfois c'est pas évident de retranscrire ce que j'ai en tête...**

**Alors maintenant merci à mes quelques revieuweuses! **

**Y a rien à faire, ça motive =D **

**alors n'hésitez pas à me motiver encore XD**

**Et glimmerhutcherson tu fais bien de chipoter! **

**J'ai essayé de faire plus attention à mon orthographe cette fois! **

**En général j'y fais plutôt gaffe mais quand je suis dans le feu de l'écriture, jme laisse aller LOL **

**mais merci pour ton commentaire ;) **

**Merci aussi à Gab Lamon, Elsa Black-snape et Shmi, pour les encouragements**

**Maintenant je vous laisser à votre lecture! **

**A bientôt**

**uzu **

Chapitre quatre

Le lendemain soir, ils attendaient la venue de Sam.

L'aîné des winchester cachait difficilement sa nervosité...plusieurs mois sans voir son frère, il avait hâte et appréhendait en même temps.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Sam allait réagir en le voyant.  
Evidemment, ils s'étaient appelés souvent depuis que Dean avait repris contact, mais là, se voir...ce serait forcément plus intense... et pour être honnête, le chasseur s'attendait à en découdre physiquement, vu le nombre de fois ou ils s'étaient tapé dessus par dépit.

Cas, assis dans un coin du salon, ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre son ami du regard.

L'appartement était déja nickel depuis plusieurs minutes, le plat préparé aux soins de Dean était dans le four, les verres près sur la table haute de la cuisine, l'alcool à portée de main; et pourtant il ne cessait de tourner en rond; de remettre un coussin là plutôt qu'ici, vérifier que tout était à sa place.

L'ex ange ne put réprimer un sourire.

Bien sur, le Winchester n'avait absolument pas évoquer un éventuel stress à l'idée de revoir son cadet, mais pour lui c'était évident, il ne connaissait trop bien.

A force de le voir tourner en rond, il en attrapa presque un vertige lui même, il était fatiguant quand il était nerveux.

Au bout d'un moment, Cas se décida, même si comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il était humain il ne comprit pas vraiment l'envie qui lui prenait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, essayant sans doute de l'apaiser?

L'autre se stoppa aussitôt qu'il le sentit. Il poussa un soupir à vous fendre l'âme et inconsciemment il vint poser sa main sur celle de l'ex ange.

Ce dernier en eu un frisson, leurs contacts étaient assez rares.

Après un silence confortable, il entendit la voix de Dean, agacée.

« jte jure Cas..jsuis pire qu'une ado à son premier rendez vous! »

« je ne comprends pas... » il pencha la tête sur le coté, la référence lui échappait.

Le chasseur se tourna pour lui faire face, leurs regards se croisèrent.

« c'est juste que...je sais pas pourquoi, mais je stresse! C'est ridicule... je sais. » Il tenta un maigre sourire, peu convainquant.

Castiel savait qu'il n'était pas doué pour les discours, et pourtant à cet instant il aurait tout donné pour que ça soit le contraire.

Après tout en tant qu'ange il n'avait jamais du tranquilliser qui que ce soit, étant lui même exempt de toutes émotions.

Cependant, il ne comprenait peut être pas la référence à l'adolescente, mais la situation si.

Il savait à quel point Dean s'en voulait d'avoir laissé seul son frère pendant plusieurs mois?

Malgré tout, Castiel sentit pour la première fois l'envie d'avoir quelques paroles réconfortantes.

Il essaye de prendre un ton rassurant bien qu'il ne fut pas sur du tout du résultat.

« Ecoute, Dean...C'est juste Sam. Rien que Sam. »

Ok, pas très constructif comme conseil, il réfléchit un court instant, cherchant ses mots.  
Le chasseur ne quitta pas son regard un instant.

« Sam et toi vous en avez vu beaucoup plus que n'importe quel autre humain, et vous êtes déja passé par des moments très durs...mais vous avez toujours fini par retourner l'un vers l'autre, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne se passerait pas comme ça cette fois ».

Il avait prononçait cette dernière phrase avec aplomb, parce qu'il pensait profondément ce qu'il disait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cette fois serait différent des autres.

Il vit une lueur étrange traverser le regard de Dean, et il pensa qu'alors il ne s'en était pas sorti trop mal en terme de conseil.

A cette pensée, une sensation de chaleur l'envahit. Etrange.

Le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on frappait à la porte.

Malgré toute son appréhension, il n'hésita pas un seul instant et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte.

Il tomba face au regard presque surpris de Sam qui semblait encore avoir du mal à croire que son frère était face à lui.

Et comme à chaque retrouvailles, ils tombèrent presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une étreinte fraternelle. Vraiment heureux de se retrouver.

Dieu qu'ils s'étaient manqués!

La voix caverneuse du plus jeune se fit entendre;

« bon sang, ça fait plaisir de te voir! »

Le concerné sentit un poids terrible quitter ses épaules. Il ressera un peu plus ses bras.

Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir le regard de Cas sur eux, et il pouvait presque l'entendre dire « tu vois... »

Immédiatement il s'en voulu d'en avoir fit tout un plat, l'ange avait raison, c'était Sam, tout simplement.

Quand le plus grand s'éloigna, ses yeux se posèrent dans un coin du salon, tombant sur Castiel.

Il scruta l'ange des pieds à la tête, et il avait l'air tellement plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs.

IL portait visiblement les vêtements de Dean, ils étaient trop grands pour lui.

Il flottait dans un jeans bleus, et portait une chemise semblable à celle qu'il avait habituellement en dessous de son éternel trench-coat.

Il avait quelque chose de différent; surtout dans le regard. Beaucoup plus _humain_.

Dean lui avait bien dit que ça se voyait, et définitivement il pensa que c'était au travers de ses yeux que cela se ressentait le plus.

On pouvait y lire toute la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il portait son regard sur les Winchester.

« alors ça...c'est encore plus dingue je dois dire! »

Et il s'avança vers l'ex-ange, à grand pas, un euphémisme vu la taille de Sam.  
Il l'attira vers lui un court instant, amicalement.

Cette action étonna le petit brun, sincèrement il ne était persuadé que Sam lui en voudrait terriblement.

Certes, Dean lui avait dit que pour lui aussi tout ça était dépassé depuis longtemps.

Car oui, Sam lui en avait voulu terriblement,il n'avait pas le même lien que l'ex ange et l'aîné avait et le fait de libérer les léviathans et de disparaître comme ça l'avait rendu fou de rage un temps.

Mais le temps justement, fait passer les douleurs et les haines; et maintenant il était vraiment content de le voir. Vraiment.

Et surtout, il voyait bien que quelque chose était différent chez Castiel et ça, il appréciait.

« jte l'avais bien dit... à moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai vu sur le pas de ma porte...pour tout te dire, j'ai bien failli le tuer, _encore une fois_ »

Sam sourit, les regardant tous les deux.

« Dis moi Cas...c'est ta quantième au juste? » il sourit encore plus.

Le dit ressuscité ouvrit les yeux, surpris, puis un léger sourire courba ses lèvres.

« La troisième...un record. Que je n'espère pas battre de si tôt »

« moi non plus » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Dean.

« Et donc maintenant tu es humain, c'est un peu l'idée? »

« je crois bien oui... »

Le ton était donné.

La soirée pouvait commencer.

Dean tapa gentiment l'épaule de son frère et se dirigea vers la cuisine

« une bière les gars? »

Le cadet haussa les épaules et Cas ne répondit rien. Ce serait une première pour lui, en tant qu'humain, tous les gouts étaient différents et prenaient toute leur intensité, il se demandait ce que la bière lui donnerait.

Ils mangèrent et burent, en riant.

L'ambiance était conviviale; l'ex ange parlait peu, mais aimait définitivement regarder les frères évoluer ensemble.  
Surtout Dean qui, avec le retour de son frère, avait retrouver plus d'authenticité dans le sourire.

Il n'avait même pas eu envie de répliquer quand le chasseur se moqua un peu de lui au vue de la grimace qu'il fit en buvant sa première gorgée de bière.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher ce moment.

Sam chariait Dean sur le fait qu'il avait pour une fois réussi à faire quelque chose de mangeable, ce à quoi il répliqua qu'il pouvait bien parler, remémorant la fois ou le plus jeune avait réussi à faire bruler des pâtes!

« une catastrophe je te jure Cas! Tu aurais du voir ça...il essayait de se justifier! Des pâtes quoi..

même toi, je pense que tu pourrais y arriver »

il donne un coup de coude amusé à son ami, à ses cotés

Celui-ci fit mine d'être vexé un court instant, et se mit à rire de bon coeur avec les deux autres.

Il se sentait étrangement bien...décidément, être humain avait quelque chose de vraiment particulier; il avait l'impression que tout était plus fort...le rire, comme l'angoisse. L'empathie aussi; il ne parvenait pas à mettre de coté le fait que voir Dean ainsi lui procurait cette sensation de chaleur qui se manifestait de plus en plus souvent depuis ces trois jours.

Sam eu finalement ce secouement de tête qui lui était propre, un sourire toujours aux lèvres, mais rattrapé par la réalité, son sérieux reprenant le dessus doucement.

« les gars, c'est bon de rire à trois...mais je pense qu'on doit parler des choses importantes maintenant vous croyez pas? Pas que je veuille gâcher la soirée mais c'est un peu pour ça qu'on m'a appelé je crois...

« pas que pour ça Sam, je comptais t'inviter, tu le sais. »

« j'ai pas dit le contraire Dean mais voilà; on sait toi comme moi, que Cas ici, même si on est content de le revoir, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut...préparer. Et il faut tout envisager avant de lui construire une vraie vie. »

Le front de Dean se barra de son fameux pli; entre sérieux et quasi inquiétude.

« je sais, tu as raison... il est plutôt évident que même si on lui invente la vie la plus normale possible, il y a des risques qu'on ne peut pas ignorer.

Cas qui jusqu'à présent s'était fait plutôt discret, tourna la tête vers son ami, assis toujours à ses cotés, leur regard se croisèrent un instant; presque intense. Ils se comprenaient particulièrement bien.

« Vous parlez des démons...j'y ai pensé aussi »

« je pense qu'on y a tous les trois pensé, mais maintenant il faut figurer ce qui peut se produire et comment faire en sorte que tu sois le moins possible en danger » répondit Sam, avec pragmatisme.

« et aux anges aussi... » ajouta Dean.

Tout trois se regardaient à tour de rôle, comme s'ils entraient sur un terrain qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas emprunter.

Castiel se reprit

« bien sur...mes fr...enfin; les anges.. ils ne peuvent plus sentir ma présence sur terre, comme les démons d'ailleurs, mais s'il advenait qu'ils l'apprennent...je crois qu'il me serait presque préférable de rencontrer Crowley plutôt que Raphael... »

« C'est pas faux » poursuivit le plus jeune des winchester « d'ailleurs...Cas, de notre coté, on sait que Crowley s'est un peu effacé à l'époque des léviathans et depuis, il agit relativement comme un démon «normal » si je peux me permettre...mais les anges...Si tu as voulu...ouvrir le purgatoire c'était pour, au départ, tenter de contre-carrer Raphael et ses disciples c'est bien ça? »

Castiel se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise; faire allusion à ses actions passés de cette façon...

Il savait que Dean refusait totalement d'en reparler, Sam, lui, semblait un peu moins dérangé par ça, même s'il n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire une joie non plus.  
En même temps, il savait qu'il se devait d'être honnête avec eux.

« oui...le plan était d'avoir assez d'âme pour mettre fin aux jours de Raphael...quand je suis...mort, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui a pu se passer. Mais je peux être presque sur qu'il n'a pas pu faire tout ce qu'ils projetaient sinon aujourd'hui tu serais à nouveau en enfer, et lucifer et michel auraient mené le combat de l'histoire. C'était son unique but. »

Dean écoutait sans avoir l'air de vouloir participer à cette partie de la conversation.

Il luttait contre lui même. S'il avait dit à son ami que cette histoire était derrière lui c'était essentiellement parce que, en homme fort qu'il était, il avait pris ces évènements, les avait mis dans une boîte et les avait enfermé loin, très loin dans sa tête. Ne plus y penser, ne plus en parler.  
Cas était là, en vie, se sentant coupable comme jamais, mais en vie, et franchement se rappeler qu'il l'avait haï de tout son être juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le lac, n'était pas une chose très joyeuse pour lui...

Il releva la tête, alors que Cas continuait son explication; mais ne parvint pas à le regarder.

« Quelque chose à du s'opposer à lui après ma mort, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je doute que ce soit Crowley, il avait tenté de pactiser avec lui au moment ou je l'ai..enfin. »

Dean n'en pu plus et intervint.

« Bref! Donc premièrement, aucun des deux camps ne sait que tu es en vie et ça c'est une bonne chose. Deuxièmement, on sait que Crowley est toujours là, et il est une vraie menace si on considère qu'il t'en veut à mort. En ce qui concerne l'autre connard d'emplumé, on ne sait pas vraiment s'il est ou non hors d'état de nuire, en gros il est aussi une menace mais pas considérable... »

Sam eu presque l'air impressionné devant le résumé on ne peut plus concis de son frère.

Il ressentait pourtant bien que, si son frère avait abrégé la conversation, ce n'était pas pour montrer qu'il avait bien tout compris et qu'on pouvait passer à l'action, mais plutôt parce qu'un certain malaise c'était installé entre lui et l'ex-ange des le moment ou ils avaient évoqués sa « trahison » et les évènements liés à ce moment.

Castiel ne répondit pas, il acquiesça juste faiblement en hochant de la tête, il n'aimait pas sentir que Dean était contrarié.

Son sourire était à présent bien effacé, et il n'était pas sur de le retrouver de si tôt.  
Car connaissant le chasseur, même s'il n'en parlerait pas, et ça c'était certain, il ruminerait cette conversation pendant plusieurs jours...

Le grand brun prit finalement la parole;

« ok...donc au programme Cas, déja il faut tout faire pour que tu sois le plus discret possible. En soit, c'est pas le plus dur...laisse moi quelque jour et je te crée une identité et un boulot calme, dans tes cordes. Mais il faut penser à t'éloigner _physiquement_ des démons... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il abaissa son t-shirt à hauteur du cou, dévoilant son tatouage anti-possession.

Castiel grimaça; et Dean eu un léger sourire en coin, presque sadique.

« je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix...la possession reste une possibilité qu'il vaut mieux exclure... »

« ensuite; tu n'es pas repérable par les démons à moins qu'ils ne te cherchent, ce dont je doute, ils te pensent mort.

Les anges, c'est différent...ils savent que les choses peuvent tourner...bizarrement. Qui sait, c'est peut être même eux qui t'ont fait revenir?

Tant que tu es près de Dean, ou de moi, tu es hors de leur champs de vision puisqu'on a les marques que tu as gravé sur nos côtes, donc ça brouille leur piste c'est ça? »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, concentré.

« par contre...tu ne peux pas tjs être collé à nous. Et je nous vois mal te graver des symboles énochiens sur les côtes, je doute de trouver un chirurgien qui soit d'accord. » il tenta un petit sourire.

Au fond de lui, Dean ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il appréciait l'idée que si Castiel restait près de lui il était en sécurité par rapport aux autres empafés du ciel.

Mais Sam avait raison...il ne pouvait pas rester toujours à ses cotés...

« il n'existe aucun autre moyen les éloigner? »

Il considéra la question un instant;

« je ne pense pas...je peux toujours y réfléchir... »

« et un tatouage des mots que tu nous a gravé ne suffirait pas? »

« non malheureusement pas, il faut que ça soit plus...profond. Un tatouage ne s'enfonce pas assez dans la chair si je puis dire. »

« et puis tu vas pas nous en faire un punk hein sammy! »

Dean tenta l'humour, après tout, ça...il connaissait.

Les deux autres lui rendirent un faible sourire; la tentative de détendre l'atmosphère était tellement flagrante que difficilement efficace.

« je pense qu'on a un peu fait le tour... » conclut Sam en se levant de sa chaise.

« je pense effectivement.. » confirma solennellement l'ex ange, d'un ton qui rappelait fortement l'ancien Cas.

Dean ne chercha pas à retenir son frère, toutes ces infos faisaient beaucoup à cogiter.  
Bien sur il y avait pensé des que son ami avait franchi le seuil de sa porte, mais tout avancer comme ça, faisait sonner tout beaucoup plus réel.

Sam serra son frère une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, plus brièvement et lui adressa un petit sourire, comme s'il comprenait son inquiétude.

Mais la comprenait-il vraiment? L'ainé lui même la comprenait-il?

Lorsque Castiel et Dean se retrouvèrent à nouveau seul, un silence gênant s'installa.  
Le petit brun était toujours assis dans le fauteuil, regardant avec insistance la table basse en face de lui.

Le winchester s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir sur l'autre sofa.

Il brisa l'instant en soupirant à nouveau.

« en gros Cas...tu reviens à la vie, mais tu risque de te faire tuer à tout moment...c'est super. »

Il avait l'air las d'un coup; et le ton de sa voix, dépité, fit remonter les yeux de l'autre.

Il voulu s'excuser, mais de quoi? Des léviathans, surement pas, il ne referait pas l'erreur d'en parler.  
D'être mort, et de lui avoir causé de la peine; de revenir pour être à nouveau un poids...?

« pardon... »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« De? »

« je te cause à nouveau du tracas...tu essaye de mener une vie normale et ma venue compromait tout ça... »

« Cas... » il siffla presque entre ses dents.

« c'est la deuxième fois que tu t'excuse en trois jours, c'est un peu trop. Et si j'ai du tracas, comme tu dis, c'est que je m'inquiète, pas que ça me fasse chier! Enfin si...ça me fait chier que même après 2000 ans de vie on ne te foute pas la paix. »

Leurs yeux se cherchaient.

« alors pardon de mourir sans cesse ! » répliqua l'ange, s'étonnant lui même.

Dean resta coi un instant.

Il sourit doucement... « Cas...je rêve ou tu viens d'essayer de...faire une blague? »

Il le toisait, amusé.

Les joues de son ami se teintèrent légèrement, la première fois qu'il rougissait.

« je...je crois, non? »

ils échangèrent un sourire franc.

« je crois aussi...tu t'habitue! Pas mal, pas mal! »

Il se redressa en tapant de sa main le genoux de son vis à vis.

« Cette fois on va essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit ta dernière ok? J'aimerait autant que tu vive longtemps humain, au moins pour t'aider à améliorer ton humour! Et maintenant...au lit! Demain, c'est direction le salon de tatouage! Et je pense que tu as besoin de force pour pas me tomber dans les pommes vu la tête que tu as fait tout à l'heure quand on en a parlé! »

L'ex ange grimaça à nouveau; c'est vrai que cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas vraiment!

Mais bon...

Le chasseur rejoint sa chambre, éteignant au passage le salon; ils se dirent bonne nuit, comme si ce moment devenait tout petit doucement une habitude.  
Dean se retournant un court instant pour regarder son ami se coucher sous la couverture rouge, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de s'y adosser un moment.

Il pensa que vraiment, il ne voulait surtout pas que Cas disparaisse à nouveau...

De son coté, l'ex-ange sentit que lui non plus ne voulait pas mourir de si tôt, être humain avait quelques bons aspect après tout... et il s'endormit aussitôt qu'il eu posé la tête sur l'oreille.

_**Voili voilou! J'essaye faire un peu avancer tout ça hein _**_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plus, mais même dans le cas contraire, n'hésité pas, ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir des avis! **_

_**A bientôt!**_

_**Uzu **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilaaa la suite =) **

**c'est rapide pour une fois, enfin, plus ou moins! **

**J'étais inspirée par l'idée du tatouage...j'aime l'idée que Castiel en ait un! Fanstame? Lol **

**Mais comme vous allez le constater j'ai encore bieeeen tourné avant d'arriver au moment fatidique du tatouage en lui même lol **

**J'ai ajouté pas mal de ressenti pour cette fois...**

**vu que je vous aie promis un Destiel, j'ai essayé de rajouter des moments entre Dean et Cas, plus instense. **

**Avec moi, avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de concrés, tout est dans le regard et dans les petits gestes... **

**mais ca viendra promis! **

**Dites mois ce que vous en pensez oki? **

**A bientôt**

**Uzu **

**Chapitre cinq.**

Dans la cuisine Dean faisait son possible pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il préparait doucement la table du petit déjeuné, lançant régulièrement des regards vers le fauteuil ou dormait encore son ami.

Il écoutait sa respiration et sourit.

Il préparait comme les derniers jours une tasse remplie de lait, le cacao et une cuillère.  
Castiel s'était découvert une vraie passion pour le chocolat, le chasseur se rappelait d'ailleurs de l'ange Gabriel lui même très friand de mets sucrés, apparemment c'était une de leur caractéristique.

L'ex ange mangeait peu, il regardait toujours attentivement tout ce que Dean lui tendait avant d'y goûter du bout des lèvres.

Et comme un enfant, si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il repoussait l'assiette sans préambule, il n'essayait même pas.

Ils avaient très vite conclu qu'il mangerait surement toujours plus au petit déjeuné qu'à n'importe quel autre moment de la journée; et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le Winchester faisait tout son possible pour proposer un maximum de chose pour être sur que son ami prenne des forces, et mange à sa fin.

Castiel fut tiré doucement du sommeil par de petits bruits lointain.  
Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il n'aimait vraiment pas le moment du réveil; c'était toujours difficile de reprendre conscience et il n'appréciait pas le fait d'être désorienté.

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite lorsqu'il comprit que Dean était déjà éveillé et semblait s'afférer dans la cuisine.

Il remarqua que ses mouvements semblaient être lents, et il comprit que son ami essayait de ne pas faire de bruit, cela le fit sourire...Dean faisait attention pour lui, ça le touchait plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Les armoires étaient fermées discrètement, dans un bruit très léger; seule la cafetière ne semblait pas être de paire avec le chasseur; il entendait bien le café qui passait.

Il serait bien resté là un moment à prendre conscience de la présence de l'autre, plus délicate que jamais; car en générale; Dean était loin d'être quelqu'un de calme, mais pour lui il semblait faire un effort.

Il bougea doucement, retirant la couverture rouge de sur lui, il eut un frisson, il faisait frais or de son lit.

Il se frotta les yeux inconsciemment en se levant, il se tourna enfin et fit face au chasseur qui l'accueilli avec un grand sourire

« hé bah Cas... j'ai cru que tu allais dormir toute la journée. Désolé si je t'ai réveillé. »

L'ex ange ne répondit pas, il balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une horloge, il en trouva une et y vit qu'il était déja 11H05.

« Dean. Tu aurais du me réveiller plus tôt, excuse moi. Je suis là dans ton salon, tu ne peux rien faire si je dors. »

Il était vraiment embêté, avant, il ne dormait jamais et le voila qui faisait le tour de l'horloge sans aucun soucis.

Le pire c'est qu'il avait l'impression qu'il aurait encore pu dormir des heures durant.

Son vis à vis haussa les épaules;  
« On va dire que tu as deux milles ans de sommeil à rattraper! Et puis tant mieux; je suis content que ce dont on a parlé hier ne t'ai pas empêcher de dormir... »

« les démons tu veux dire? »

« oui aussi... mais... »

un étrange sourire s'étira sur le visage du jeune homme, il poursuivit

« tu sais, le tatouage... pendant que tu dormais j'en ai profité pour prendre rendez vous dans un salon pas très loin. C'est le grand jour Cas! »

Les yeux de l'ex-ange s'agrandirent d'un coup.

« tu..tu as déjà pris rendez vous Dean? »

Il avait toujours cette manie de prononcer son nom dans presque chaque phrase, ça aurait pu paraître étrange, mais le chasseur s'y était habitué, bien qu'il ne s'en fit la remarque que maintenant.

« écoute, on peut pas trainer avec ça... la possession n'est pas à prendre à la légère. »

« je sais Dean, mais ce n'est pas comme si je comptais sortir d'ici tout de suite, Sam n'a même pas encore commencé à créer mon...identité. »

L'idée ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

« on s'en fout, c'est pour ta sécurité. Puis c'est mieux si je suis avec toi non? Et demain je reprends le boulot donc... »

Il sourit de plus belle.

L'ange fronça les sourcils, une idée lui vint.

« Dis moi Dean... Si tu es si pressé, tu es sur que c'est parce que tu te soucie de ma sécurité...ou bien c'est parce que tu as vraiment hâte de me voir me faire tatouer? »

Il y avait de la malice dans ses yeux, il voyait très bien le jeu du chasseur. Celui-ci semblait beaucoup s'amuser à cette idée et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Son ami prit un air faussement outré.

« Caaaas? Comment tu peux penser ça? C'est ta sécurité avant tout...maiis...je dois avouer que l'idée de te faire tatouer...ça va surement casser un peu ton image de gentil ange non? »

Il se servit une tasse de café bien chaude, et tendit celle, remplie de lait, vers Cas qui était venu s'asseoir en face de lui.

« j'imagine, si tu le dis. Tu sais bien que j'ai encore du mal avec cette apparence, et à assimiler que c'est totalement moi maintenant... mais ce tatouage Dean, je vais le faire ou tu pense? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il se voit... »

Il grimaça à nouveau.

C'était amusant de l'entendre dire qu'il avait du mal à s'habituer à ce corps comme étant le sien, et en même temps, le fait qu'il ne veuille pas que le tatoo se voit prouvait qu'il commençait inconsciemment à prendre possession de son apparence.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Cas avec un gros tatouage sur l'avant bras, l'image était vraiment risible. Il était si propre sur lui qu'effectivement il fallait l'envisager ailleurs.

L'ex-ange ne voulait s'en doute pas le voir non plus, cela lui rappellerait peut être trop sa condition d'humain? Devoir porter un symbole anti-possession ne pouvait que lui rappeler qu'il était plus vulnérable qu'avant...

« je me suis dit que tu pouvait peut être le faire dans le bas du dos? »

Il se demandait qu'elle serait sa réaction.

Il le vit pencher la tête doucement sur le coté, comme lorsqu'il semblait ne pas comprendre, ou qu'il analysait ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Son regard se plongea dans celui de Dean, cela se produisait souvent ces derniers jours... Il aimait bien le contact visuel avec le chasseur, celui-ci ne semblait pas l'éviter autant qu'avant; il appréciait.

« Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise. J'ai déjà parfois du mal à...enfin, à me regarder dans un miroir tu sais. Alors si je dois le voir à chaque fois... c'est une bonne idée. Merci Dean. A quelle heure nous attend-on? »

Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Castiel lui faisait confiance, il le sentait.

Il avait l'impression de le retrouver comme après la première fois ou il s'était détourné de ses frères pour l'aider à éviter de devenir le vaisseau de Michel, lorsqu'il se dévouait complètement.

Et cette fois, c'était encore plus fort... Castiel avait _besoin_ de lui, et n'hésitait pas à le suivre.

Il eut l'impression que son coeur s'agitait à cette idée.

« y a pas d'heure précise Cas, je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient de la place aujourd'hui, on est dimanche, c'est rare qu'un salon ouvre, mais celui là est toujours disponible et apparemment ils n'attendent pas beaucoup de monde. J'ai préféré m'assurer qu'on aurait pas un tas de monde qui verraient ton tatouage... »

« merci Dean... »

Il but une gorgée de son chocolat et mordit dans une brioche. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de particulier à le voir manger comme ça, s'habituer à le voir effectuer des gestes d'une si grande normalité.

« De rien Cas, je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas hein. Alors... finit ton petit déjeuné puis vas te doucher. Des que tu seras prêt on y va. Ca te fera pas de mal de voir un peu en dehors de ces quatre murs non? »

« certainement... »

L'ex ange prit une dernière brioche avant d'aller dans sa la salle de bain.  
Dean lui prêtait ses vêtements pour l'instant, toujours une chemise et un jeans, le chasseur ne faisait pas dans l'extravagance.

Il se déshabilla et se détendit sous le jet brûlant. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'il appréciait dans sa nouvelle condition.  
Se doucher était vraiment relaxant, et il aimait la sensation de l'eau sur son corps;  
jamais, quand il était ange, même si s'était mis comme maintenant, il n'aurait pu ressentir les choses comme ça.

Il se dit que c'était incroyable le nombre de chose à coté desquelles il était passé ces deux milliers d'années...

Tout était tellement plus intense pour les humains que pour les anges. Lui avait toujours été fermé à toute sensation, à tout ressenti.

Et maintenant, un seul regard pouvait lui dire tellement de chose; et il voyait enfin vraiment Dean.

Il comprenant tellement mieux les choses que son ami lui avait demandé dans le passé.  
Parce que même s'il avait compris l'importance du libre arbitre grâce à lui, même s'il l'avait aidé de son plein grès, envisageant l'importance des choses, il n'avait pas pu les _ressentir_ du plus profond de son être...maintenant il pouvait.

Et c'était quelque chose de très étrange. Il comprenait tellement de chose aujourd'hui et en même temps il avait l'impression d'être encore loin de toute la vérité, et que quelque chose lui échappait encore.

Perdu dans ses pensées; il ne vit pas le temps passer.

Il se reprit quand il se rendit compte qu'il était sous l'eau depuis un moment.

Il s'habilla avec hâte et rejoint le chasseur qui l'attendait devant la télé.

Quand il le vit, il sourit.

Dean se rendit compte que c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent et il se sentit bête de sourire comme ça.

Il se leva évitant son regard.

« C'est parti Cas! »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de l'appartement Castiel se stoppa.

Il réalisa que le monde était tellement différent pour lui maintenant.

Les deux jours qu'il avait passé à errer, cherchant Dean; il les avait vécu comme dans un état second; inconscient de ce qui l'entourait.  
Mais là, depuis plusieurs jours, il se sentait bien dans l'appartement du chasseur, il n'était pas sorti, même pas pour prendre l'air un instant.

Lorsqu'il avait été humain quelques jours à la veille de l'apocalypse, les circonstances du moment ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de penser à ce qu'il était devenu.

Mais là c'était différent. Dean s'apprêtait à l'aider à construire vraiment une vie en tant qu'humain.

Il n'y aurait sans doute pas de retour à son état angélique...surement pas.

Et se retrouver comme ça, en pleine rue aux cotés de ceux qui étaient maintenant ses semblables, et se sentir _insignifiant._

Ses jambes tremblait légèrement, et son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir.  
Etait-ce ça l'angoisse?

Il était comme figé et ne put franchir le pas de cette porte.

Le chasseur se retourna quand au bout de quelques pas, il s'aperçu que son ami n'était pas à ses cotés.

Il se retourna pour trouver Castiel, immobile, le regard vide et le visage blême.

Il rebroussa chemin aussitôt et se planta devant lui, le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder.

Ses yeux verts croisèrent le bleu intense de ceux de l'ex-ange, il était légèrement plus grand que lui et son ami devait relever légèrement le regard pour se planter dans le sien.

Dean put y lire si clairement que cela le déstabilisa.  
Il réalisa qu'il était devenu impossible pour le petit brun de mentir, en tout cas, pas à lui, ses yeux étaient devenu bien trop expressifs; impossible de contenir ce qu'il ressentait.

« Cas...c'est rien. Hey regarde moi »

L'autre essayait de fuir son regard, mais il voulait l'en empêcher. Il se sentait si proche de lui.

« Je sais que tu as peur. Tu ne me l'avoueras surement pas, et dans ton cas, j'aurais fait pareil. Tu vois les choses différemment maintenant et elles ne seront clairement plus jamais les mêmes qu'avant. Mais tu vas vite t'habituer je te le promets, et surtout, tu n'est pas seul Cas. Ok? Tu ne seras jamais seul maintenant que tu es humain hm? Tu m'entends? Je ne suis pas comme un de tes anciens frères, je ne me détournerai pas juste parce qu'on me le demande, ou parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi, peut importe, je suis là, et je ne compte pas bouger. Alors même si tout ça t'effraie, tu peux toujours te raccrocher à ça, même si ça n'est pas grand chose »

L'ex ange fronça les sourcils, comment Dean pouvait dire que cela n'était pas grand chose?

Il ressentit à nouveau cette étrange chaleur s'emparer de sa poitrine. Il n'était pas seul.

Il souffla un faible merci.

Dean resta un court instant le regard encré dans celui de Castiel. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi ces mots étaient sorti de sa bouche, mais il n'aimait pas voir son ami tremblant comme ça, mal dans sa peau.

Il voulait l'aider car lui l'avait aidé des dizaines de fois. Et si Castiel avait besoin de quelqu'un, il sera là. Ca lui semblait être une évidence, même si là, tout de suite, il était plutôt mal à l'aise de s'être mis si proche de lui.

Il se recula et lui donna une petite tape nerveuse sur l'épaule; il ajouta avant d'avancer vers sa voiture

« ça va aller? »

L'autre hocha la tête simplement. Il était perplexe. Dean pouvait être si doux parfois, tellement proche de lui, et l'instant d'après il semblait s'efforcer à mettre un maximum de distance entre eux. C'était pour lui un drôle de comportement qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Mais peut importe il était là pour lui.

Alors il alla s'installer à ses cotés dans la vieille impala. Il sourit, s'était vraiment agréable d'être à nouveau là, comme _avant_...

« allez c'est parti Cas, on va faire de ta première sortie en tant qu'un humain, un grand moment! Et Ca commence d'abord par de la bonne musique! »

Il tourna le volume et les premières notes d'un cd d'ADCD se firent entendre.

Ils étaient bien.

Dean s'amusait à pousser l'impala à son maximum, il fit un détour pour arriver au salon, il voulait détendre Castiel.

Ca semblait plutôt bien marcher puisque son visage était beaucoup moins crispé que lorsqu'ils étaient sorti de l'immeuble, il se mit même à rire de bon coeur lorsque Dean se mit à chanter, faux évidemment _back in black. _

Le chasseur n'avait jamais vraiment bien chanté mais il poussait la scène en ouvrant les fenêtres et en passant la tête dehors pour chanter; Cas souriait de plus belle, et son rire franc déployait sa gorge, sa tête basculant vers l'arrière.

Dean aimait le voir comme ça, bien plus qu'avec l'air angoissé de tout à l'heure. Il était content d'être capable de lui changer les idées...vraiment content.

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Dean gara la voiture et coupa le son, puis se tourna vers son ami, il lui tapa gentiment la cuisse.

« c'est maintenant Cas! Prêt? »

Il n'avait pas perdu son sourire malgré sa répulsion à l'idée qu'une aiguille perce sa peau pour y dessiner un symbole indélébile.

Ils entrèrent ensemble, Dean tenait dans sa main une feuille sur laquelle était représenté le symbole, il avait préféré le redessiner, se voyant mal demander à un gros tatoueur de reproduire ce qu'il avait sur la poitrine dans le dos de son ami...il ne voulait pas être pris pour une espèce de groupe satanique.

Un type imposant s'approcha d'eux, un sourire en coin, il devait sans doute se demander lequel allait passer entre ses grosses mains expertes;

Il était grimés des pieds à la tête; et percé aussi.

Castiel plissa les yeux, comment pouvait on se faire ça? Se demanda t-il, mais se gardant bien de formuler sa pensée à voix haute.

« alors messieurs, qu'est ce que jpeux faire pour vous? »

Dean lui tendit le bout de papier vers le gars, puis hocha la tête vers Castiel

« c'est pour mon ami. »

Il tourna la tête vers Castiel, puis regarda le symbole. Il haussa un sourcil l'air de dire « vous êtes sur, ce type là? »

« mouai ok, pas de soucis, viens ici mon ptit, on va te faire ça. »

« mon petit? » s'interrogea l'ex ange alors que l'homme était déjà entré dans la pièce à coté.

Il se regarda, petit lui? Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré mais c'est vrai que même Dean était plus grand que lui, et ne parlons pas de Sam.

En fond, on pouvait entendre _welcom to the jungle_ des Gun's and roses.

Il prépara un plateau stérile, et prit des gants qu'il s'apprêtait à passer sur ses énormes mains.

Un instant l'ex ange se demanda comment des mains pareille pouvaient réaliser quelque chose d'aussi fin qu'un tatouage.

« alors dis moi, tu le veux ou? ».

Castiel réalisa qu'on lui parlait, il avait toujours été très sur de lui durant toute sa vie d'ange, mais il se sentait relativement mal à l'aise à cette instant et se surprit à répondre d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« dans le bas du dos s'il vous plait, monsieur. »

L'autre haussa un sourcils, bizarre ce gars.

Il regarda longtemps le symbole puis le posa sur la tablette à coté de lui.

Dean intervint; sérieusement.

« c'est important que ça soit exactement le même. »

« je connais mon boulot » grogna le tatoueur.

Mais Dean se positionna contre un mur juste assez près pour pouvoir regarder le déroulement.

« enlève ta chemise et installe toi. »

Castiel demeura interdit un court instant. Forcément pour pouvoir se faire tatouer il devait enlever sa chemise, c'était évident mais il n'aimait pas l'idée, se déshabiller comme ça dans un lieu publique devant ce malabar et devant Dean. Il se sentit gêné. Il ne connaissait pas encore cette sensation très bien et ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

Il regarda le siège qu'on lui présentait, il grimaça sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le chasseur lui avait bien remarqué que son ex-ange ne savait pas cacher lorsqu'il était mécontent ou dégouté de quelque chose, il avait une toute nouvelle expression dans son visage ou ses sourcils se froncaient légèrement, la bouche pincée, grimaçant. Ce visage l'amusait beaucoup.

Castiel s'installa, torse nu, à califourchon sur la drôle de chaise, et passa ses bras autour du dossier, il était vraiment mal à l'aise, son dos comme ça à la vue de Dean.

« On se détend mon gars; ça devrait pas prendre longtemps. »

Dean toussa derrière lui.

« oui enfin, on prendra le temps qu'il faut pour que ça soit à l'identique »

On lui répondit d'un regard noir.

Qu'importe, c'était trop important.

Le grand type s'installa derrière Castiel, il lui demanda si la taille devait être la même que celle du dessin, il acquiesça.

Le tatouage n'était pas très très grand environs 7cm sur 7.

Il lui nettoya la peau à l'aide d'un coton et de désinfectant et Cas n'apprécia vraiment pas ce contact. Il avait une hâte : que cela soit fait et qu'on en parle plus.

Il tourna la tête vers Dean qui lui fit un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

« C'est parti. »

Il entendit le bruit de son instrument se mettre en route, Castiel hoqueta au premier contact de l'aiguille contre sa peau.

Il serra les dents et s'empêcha de bouger.

Ca lui brûlait terriblement, il sentait sa peau s'ouvrir à chaque passage du tatoueur.

Cette peau nouvellement sienne et il apprenait déjà la douleur.

Ce qui le dérangea le plus c'est l'idée qu'avant, ce touché, il l'aurait à peine senti..et maintenant cela lui faisait mal. Vraiment.

Il haïssait cet état de fait. Etre humain, il s'y habituerait. La douleur aussi bien sur, il avait le mental pour. Mais l'idée qu'il pouvait souffrir aussi facilement était moins facile à avaler.

Adossé au mur, Dean put voir son ami fermer les yeux et serrer les dents, il vit sa mâchoire se crisper.

Il aimait moyennent lui apprendre la douleur à travers son corps humain si vite, mais c'était important.

Voir son le petit brun comme ça ôta tout amusement à ce moment.

Il n'oubliait pas de jeter un oeil régulièrement au travaille du tatoueur pour s'assurer que tout était respecté, mais la plupart du temps, ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le visage fermé de Castiel.

Au fond de lui il aurait aimé se mettre en face de lui et lui parler pour lui changer les idées, mais il savait bien qu'il ne le ferait pas, pas son genre.

Il savait aussi que si c'était Sam qui avait été à sa place, il l'aurait charrié en le traitant de chochotte bien qu'il sache que ça ne fait jamais du bien; un tatouage, surtout quand on ne le fait pas par envie.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se moquer de son ami pour ça, c'était étrange.

A ce moment, Castiel ouvrit les yeux et tourna doucement la tête pour la poser de coté sur le dossier, il cherchait Dean du regard.

Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son ami il lui sourit presque timidement.

Il ne voulait pas que Dean le prenne pour un faible, il s'était battu intérieurement pour se décider à ouvrir les yeux, mais lorsqu'il le fit il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir fait immédiatement.

Voir le regard de son ami, posé ainsi sur lui avec douceur, lui fit penser à autre chose qu'à cette aiguille occupée à mutiler sa peau.

Il s'occupa à penser aux yeux verts qui ne quittaient pas les siens.

Il se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec ce regard là. Qu'il ne se souvenait pas que Dean l'aie déja regardé comme ça, il eut une espèce de frissons, nouveau; qu'il ne comprit pas. Comme souvent avec le chasseur, il ne comprenait pas.

Ca le frustrait de ne pas mieux comprendre son ami, et surtout de ne pas comprendre telle et telle sensation ou réaction qu'il pouvait avoir, comme ce fameux frisson dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine.

Etait ce ça la véritable amitié,entre humain? Ces sensations, ce regard? Surement, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de certitude, n'ayant jamais expérimenté ça auparavant.

Puis soudain la douleur stoppa et il entendit.

« voila, fini! »

On lui mit un pansement, et lui donna une crème;

Il comprit qu'il devait en passer une fois par jour sur son tatouage tout frais.

On lui avait proposé de le voir, il avait refusé, Dean l'avait fait pour lui.

Il prit le tube de crème, le chasseur paya et ils partirent, enfin, pensa l'ex ange.

Ils firent le chemin du retour sans parler, la musique battant discrètement dans l'habitacle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Dean ne dit pas un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers son armoire qui lui servait de bar, sorti deux verres et une bouteille de wisky.

« vient par là. »

Il s'assit, et attendit que Castiel s'installe à ses cotés pour lui tendre un verre.

Ils trinquèrent et burent le premier verre cul-sec. L'ex ange toussa doucement, puis sourit.

« merci, ça fait du bien. »

« de rien Cas »

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement.

Dean semblait comprendre que Castiel n'aie pas spécialement envie de parler, il pensait que l'épisode du tatouage l'avait un peu choqué, mais la vérité était que le petit brun s'interrogeait intérieurement sur ce qu'il avait ressentit, envers la douleur, envers le regard de Dean.

Il ne comprenait pas grand chose, et n'avait pas envie d'en parler tant qu'il ne mettait pas plus d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Ils prirent encore quelques verres de Whisky, devant la télé, tout était calme et paisible pour l'instant.

Et c'était bien comme ça. Une bonne journée, une bonne soirée; un bon moment, à deux.

Car même s'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup pour une fois, il n'y avait aucun malaise,tout deux se sentaient bien; et c'est simplement ainsi que la journée prit fin, les laissant sur un sentiment positif pour commencer la nouvelle semaine...

_**Voilaaaaa! **_

_**Je suis pas trop mécontente de ce chapitre! **_

_**Comme je l'ai dit plus haut; j'ai ajouté pas mal de moment pas prévu! **_

_**Comme la crise d'angoisse de Cas juste avant de sortir, et le petit moment dans la douche. **_

_**Finalement on en apprend pas mal sur Castiel et ce qu'il ressent... **_

_**J'ai essayé, comme je l'ai dit, de faire ressortir petit à petit des scènes un peu ambigue entre Dean et Cas même si ca reste subtile. **_

_**Je n'aime pas l'idée de les faire se jeter dessus, donc on évolue en douceur...**_

_**j'aimerai votre avis sur ça si possible? **_

_**Merci encore de me suivre, et une petite review fait toujours du bien ;) **_

_**A bientôt! **_

_**Uzu **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Hé oui...deux chapitres, deux jours de suite, les miracles existent XD**

**celui-ci est un peu plus court, mais j'ai eu l'idée en tête toute la journée! Donc je DEVAIS vous l'écrire :) **

**Je commence à avoir des revieuws et sachez que ca fait très plaisir, et rien à faire...ça donne tjs envie de faire les suites plus vite quand on sait qu'on est suivi lol (pas de pression je juuuure!)**

**Je vais vous répondre pour une fois, une à la fois lol **

**« guest » ah ça les fautes... oui dans les premiers chapitres j'avoue que je me suis relue après, et la conjugaison, parfois, ça fait mal aux yeux...du coup, maintenant j'essaye de me relire avant de poster lol et tkt pas Cas n'a pas fini de rougir, c'est qlq chose que j'adore l'imaginer en train de faire!**

**Spnbluecats, merci de me lire d'abord! Ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas il y aura beaucouuup de chapitre je pense! Vu comment je suis partie avec mes détails et un tas d'idées que je n'ai pas encore mises en place..**

**Thank's Englishs flag, ravie que ça te plaise ;)**

**Gab Lamon, j'essaye d'attacher de l'importance au ressenti de Castiel surtout que...j'ai un secret pour vous..(ou pas lol) c'est vraiment MON PREFERE ce petit ange! Donc c'est un Destiel, orienté Cas je pense, même si parfois je ne le fais pas exprès XD**

**Shmi, comme tu vas le remarquer ici, les grands esprits se rencontrent...dans ton commentaire tu parlais de la crème...ha bah tu vas voir ;p**

**Voila mnt, place à la lecture avec ce petit chapitre! **

**A bientôt**

**uzu **

Chapitre six

Le lendemain, Castiel dut se rendre à l'évidence...il faisait partie de ces humains qui avaient un bon sommeil.

Bien que définitivement il n'aimait pas le moment ou il fallait émerger, il ne pouvait que constater, qu'à chaque fois, il se réveillait après Dean...

Il remarqua rapidement que son ami était déja parti, l'appartement était bien trop silencieux, une faible lumière perçait au travers des rideaux et surtout, une tasse de lait l'attendait sur la table basse, avec à coté le cacao et les brioches.

Il sourit doucement en regardant son petit déjeuné, il aimait la sensation que Dean s'occupait de lui..et il ne pouvait pas nier que cela le surprenait autant que l'enchantait.

Par contre, ce qui l'étonna c'est qu'il ne s'était même pas éveillé quand le chasseur avait préparé ça juste à coté de lui.

Voila donc que, en plus; il avait un sommeil lourd...il se sentit étrange lorsqu'il s'imagina que Dean l'avait vu dormir comme ça, imperturbable, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait pensé de lui à cet instant.

Il se redressa et grimaça, l'arrière de son dos lui démangeait; le tatouage, il s'en rappela.

Il prit son petit déjeuné; se lava, faisant bien attention à ne pas mouiller le symbole, enfila les vêtements prévus à cet effet puis se retrouva dans le salon, près, aux alentours de 11h, un livre à la main.

Il soupira à nouveau.

Finalement; il espérait que Sam lui crée rapidement sa nouvelle vie, car même si l'idée de s'accomplir vraiment en tant qu'humain l'angoissait, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait envie de s'occuper.

Surtout depuis les derniers évènements; il n'avait cessé de cogiter.

Au départ, il avait aimé être sans dans l'appartement, se sentant en sécurité et pouvant réfléchir à sa guise.

Sauf que maintenant; il avait découvert que le cerveau humain ne se posait jamais et qu'au contraire il n'avait de cesse de se tirailler avec mille et une questions..

Il repensait à Dean et ses regards, il sentait que quelque chose changeait entre lui et le chasseur et il appréciait cette nouvelle amitié.

Il se disait que le chasseur avait sans doute plus facile à lui faire confiance vu sa condition; et surtout, il devait avouer que lui même était différent.. il se rendait compte qu'il ne réagissait plus de la même façon qu'avant.

Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi Dean, alors qu'il l'avait fait avec tant d'insistance auparavant, ne cherchait plus à éviter son regard des que celui-ci se faisait trop long; comme la veille au salon...

Il secoua la tête, définitivement, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se vider l'esprit une bonne fois.

Il s'installa dans le divan, et se mit à livre un ancien ouvrage appartenant à Bobby, il traitait de différents sortilèges existants et il se demandait si l'un d'entre eux pourrait l'aider dans l'éloignement des démons, voir même des anges... on ne sait jamais.

Lorsqu'il en vint à repasser trois fois sur la même phrase; au bout d'une heure de lecture, il se rendit compte que c'était peine perdue, il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer.

Il se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts, en plus, lire n'était plus aussi simple qu'avant.

Dans un geste terriblement humain, il se leva et se dirigea machinalement vers le frigo, pour ouvrir la porte et rester devant un instant, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose...

Il le referma sans rien y prendre. Décidément; cette journée allait être longue.

Il s'attaqua alors à un pot de pâte à tartiner au chocolat que Dean avait acheté pour lui, et entreprit de s'en faire une tartine.

Il s'affala dans le divan, sa pitance en main, et alluma la tv, un court instant il se dit qu'il était sa propre version de Dean; le chocolat remplaçant le whisky, et il sourit. Dean. Il avait hâte que son ami rentre; le temps ne passait pas tout seul...

Quelques heures plus tard; il s'éveilla à nouveau; il regarda rapidement autour de lui espérant que le chasseur n'était pas encore rentré. Ouf.

Il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu qu'il le trouve comme ça...le quitter endormi, pour le retrouver dans le même état.

Castiel se dit qu'aujourd'hui il avait découvert une chose qui jamais ne l'avait atteint...l'ennuis!

Et vraiment, c'était quelque chose qu'il espérait pouvoir éviter un maximum, en 2000 ans de vie, jamais il n'avait vu le temps passer si lentement. Affreux.

Son dos le démangeait à nouveau et il se rappela qu'il devait se passer la crème donnée par le malabar au tatouage, au moins une fois par jour.

L'horloge affichait 16h et il ne l'avait pas encore fait une seule fois...

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir le voir...

Il se rendit dans la chambre de Dean, la crème à la main; et ôta sa chemise; lentement.

Son coeur ne voulait pas l'écouter, il refusait de se calmer.

Il enleva le pansement qui le recouvrait, et se tourna; dos au miroir sur l'armoire, en face du lit.

Il tourna lentement la tête pour le regarder.

Sa peau était légèrement gonflée et les traits noirs étaient accompagnés de quelques rougeurs.  
Ses yeux bleus examinaient le dessin avec insistance, c'était bel et bien _son_ corps qui était protégé par ce tatouage...le sien.

Il porta une main sur sa bouche, en se mordant la lèvre, c'était tellement _étrange_...

Cette enveloppe lui appartenait, il devait en prendre soin, il devait vivre avec ce symbole encré en lui; il passa son autre main presque dessus, effleurant les contours; les sensations étaient tellement...

« hey Cas... »

Il sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni même les pas de Dean s'approchant de la chambre.

Il était là, torse nu; dévoilant le bas de son dos meurtri, et il savait, oui, il _savait_, qu'à cet instant il n'était pas apparu comme quelqu'un de fort, assumant qui il était...mais plutôt comme quelqu'un qui s'examinait et qui ne se reconnaissait pas.

Il devait avoir l'air si faible...il tourna la tête, rageur contre lui même. Il aurait du faire plus attention.

Il prit la chemise en face de lui pour la revêtir.

Il entendit Dean s'approcher de lui cette fois.

« Bonjour Dean » parvint il à dire.

Son ami attrapa le tube de crème posé sur le lit

« tu en as mis? »

L'autre releva la tête surpris. C'est vrai qu'il était venu pour ça au départ;

Il hocha négativement la tête.

« je peux? »

Un nouvel hochement, affirmatif cette fois.

Il se mit face au miroir cette fois, Dean assis sur le bord du lit.

Il l'entendit presser le tube pour mettre de la crème dans ses mains.

« ça va être froid jte préviens! » plaisanta le chasseur.

L'ex ange eu un petit mouvement de recul malgré tout lorsque le froid mordit sa peau.

« jt'avais prévenu hein. »

Le Winchester le trouvait particulièrement silencieux.

« Ca va Cas? Jte fais pas mal au moins? »

« non, non Dean; ça va. Merci. »

La réalité, c'est qu'il était aux prises de ses sensations.

Dean fit mine de se contenter de cette réponse; il commença doucement à étaler la crème sur cette peau chaude sous ses doigts;

il passait légèrement la langue comme à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait.

Castiel put le voir dans le miroir en face de lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement; lorsqu'il sentit la main libre de son ami se poser sur sa hanche gauche

Il eut presque le souffle coupé à cette sensation.

Le chasseur ne remarqua même pas son geste, il tenait Castiel pour mieux étaler la crème doucement, bien la faire rentrer.

L'ex ange lui; n'avait jamais été touché.

Sa peau était vierge de tout contact.

Déja en tant qu'ange il n'avait jamais eu aucun touché réel, jamais à même la peau.

Et la...humain...il pouvait sentir les doigts de Dean s'accrocher délicatement à lui; il trouvait cela tellement...intense.

Le winchester s'approcha encore plus de son vis à vis pour regarder un détail sur le tatouage, pour s'assurer que le contour était bien fait; mais en agissant ainsi il ne comprit pas qu'il promenait son souffle dans le bas du dos de l'humain novice en face de lui;

Cependant, il vit naitre des frissons sur la peau en dessous de ses doigts; il s'écarta doucement et vit que Castiel frissonnait vraiment;

il se pencha pour le regarder dans le miroir et vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

Voir Castiel de cette façon, les yeux clos, la peau frissonnante à cause de ses propres mains le surpris.

Il remarqua enfin qu'il le tenait par la hanche, et aussitôt il retira sa main, peut être trop vite car l'ex ange ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard.

Ils se toisaient à travers le miroir.

On aurait dit que son ami cherchait une réponse à travers ces pupilles vertes, ne les lâchant pas.

Dean se redressa sans briser leur contact visuel, il était maintenant dans le dos de son ami, le touchant presque.

Il souffla

« voila...ça devrait aller comme ça; tu peux le laisser à l'air libre, et remettre ta chemise. Plus besoin de pansement je crois. »

Sa voix était plus basse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se sentit finalement terriblement gêné... il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, vraiment pas... mais il savait que c'était _étrange_, même pour Castiel.

Il s'écarta enfin; détournant finalement les yeux, il se dirigea vers le salon, et lança en sortant de la pièce

« je t'attends; j'ai quelque chose pour toi »

Une fois dans le salon, il soupira en fermant les yeux; il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi troublé par le regard de quelqu'un.

Il s'était effectivement rendu compte, bien que trop tard, que le fait de toucher Castiel comme ça... il n'était pas habitué.

Il souffla deux petites fois, nerveusement, puis se servit un verre.

Dans la chambre; Castiel s'était mis à respirer fort;

Il passa sa chemise et s'assit un instant, pendant qu'il la reboutonnait.

Il tentait de reprendre son calme, demandant à son coeur de reprendre des battements normaux mais celui-ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

C'était donc pour ça que les humains aimaient donc autant se toucher?

Il se sentait fébrile. Lorsque les doigts de Dean avaient effleuré sa peau la première fois, il avait pu en sentir chaque mouvements, il avait pu sentir ses poils se dresser; il réagissait vraiment.

C'était fascinant à quel point son corps pouvait être sensible...

Il se demanda un court instant s'il pouvait demander au chasseur de lui remettre de la crème demain matin; pour découvrir à nouveau cette sensation spéciale, puis il se ravisa mentalement...vu l'air étonné de Dean lorsqu'il le vit dans le miroir, il se douta qu'il avait du réagir bizarrement, sans le savoir.

Il se redressa et avança doucement vers le salon, il eut peur soudain d'avoir mal fait... Dean n'était pas du genre à s'étaler, peut être avait il était trop expressif?

Cela gênait-il le chasseur? Il n'aurait pas du...il aurait du se contenir? Il n'avait rien fait en même temps...mais les frissons étaient si fort.

Il secoua la tête; décidément, celle ci ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille.

Il trouva le chasseur installé dans le fauteuil,un verre posé sur la table basse; il se détendit quand il le vit, il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

Il s'installa à ses cotés, à distance raisonnable.

Il vit son ami prendre quelque chose derrière lui et lui tendre une petite boite.

« cadeau »

Castiel était vraiment surpris;

« Dean? »

« allez, ouvre, c'est pas grand chose et c'est surtout utile! »

L'autre haussa un sourcil en ouvrant la petite boîte.

Il y vit un portable, et redressa la tête.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si magnifique, s'en était presque insolent; et au moins envoutant.

Dean s'y perdit quelques secondes avant de s'expliquer.

« jme suis dit que ça pouvait servir.. tu sais principalement comment ça marche. Reste plus qu'a t'expliquer les textos »

Un sourire dessina doucement le visage de l'ex ange, oui Dean n'avait de cesse de le surprendre.

« merci. »

Dean le regarda encore un instant; souriant. Puis se reprit.

« enfin, voila, je t'ai déja mis mon numéro et celui de Sam en mémoire! Qui sait, quand tu auras trouvé un boulot tu en auras peut être d'autre à ajouter? »

Il rit un peu, on sentait qu'il voulait faire de l'humour, pour se détendre...?

Castiel ne remarqua rien.

Il prit le portable entre ses mains, celui-ci s'alluma lorsqu'il appuya sur les touche.

Castiel semblait soucieux

« tu pense vraiment que je pourrai...travailler Dean? Que j'en saurai capable? Ca me parait tellement loin de tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. »

« c'est à toi de voir ... tu sais bien que Sam va faire son maximum pour te trouver un truc qui convienne; après on ne te force à rien, tu peux rester ici mais... »

« non! Non c'est bon; je me sens prêt...enfin, je ne sais pas si je n'aurai pas l'air trop...bizarre comme tu dis auprès des gens mais je commence à... »

« t'ennuyer? » il sourit de plus belle.

« je pense bien que oui Dean; tu te rends compte... » ses joues rosirent légèrement « j'ai dormi cet après midi...devant la télé » il se sentait un peu honteux, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi; il le racontait au chasseur.

Celui-ci se mit à rire. Ce qui fit que l'autre redressa la tête

« jme moque pas Cas.. » il pouffa « c'est juste que tu as l'air tellement choqué d'avoir fait...ta première sieste? »

« mais... »

« hey Cas arrête! C'est pas grave, on en a déja parlé... on sait pas ce qui t'es arrivé toute cette année, peut être que tu as vraiment épuisé ton corps, et que tu ne t'en souviens pas... »

« peut être... »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Dean reporta son attention sur le portable

« enfin soit! Voila ce qui fera de toi un véritable humain! Un portable! Je pense qu'à peu près tout le monde en a un! Et quand tu t'ennuieras tu pourras m'envoyer un sms... enfin, si jamais tu sors; ou quand tu seras au boulot, si tu as fini plus tôt ou quoi... »

Il s'arrêta soudainement

« tu peux aussi m'appeler maman aussi... »

« pardon Dean? » réellement perplexe.

« C'esr rien, écoute moi un peu! On dirait que je suis ta mère. » il rit nerveusement à nouveau; cet fin de journée était bizarre en fait...

« tu m'sms-eras quand tu en auras envie c'est tout »

« pas de soucis, merci vraiment Dean; mais il faudrait me montrer comme ça marche au juste... »

il tenait le portable dans ses mains comme s'il avait un vulgaire objet, et Dean prit cet air faussement outré qui lui allait si bien

« Ca-as! Pas comme ça...montre un peu ... »

Il prit le temps d'expliquer le fonctionnement du gsm à son ami, qui, heureusement, apprenait très vite.

Lorsqu'au soir, ils s'installèrent devant la tv, avec une pizza; le portable de Castiel se mit à sonner.

Celui ci regarda le chasseur, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts, ce qui amusa son ami.

Il lui fit un signe de tête l'air de dire « tu peux répondre vas y »

Il appuya sur le téléphone vert comme lui avait indiqué Dean, certes quand il était encore un ange, il avait appris à se servir d'un téléphone, mais ca n'était pas exactement le même, il fallait qu'il se réhabitue.

Il décrocha donc; et hésita

« allo? »

Il entendit un rire à l'autre bout du fil et reconnu la voix directement

« Hey Castiel! Tu as l'air surpris »

« Sam...Je le suis un peu, tu es mon premier appel! »

« oui je me doute un peu! C'était l'idée de Dean que je t'appelle bien sur... »

« je me doutais un peu. » il souriait.

« sinon, ça va le tatouage? Pas trop dur? Tu l'as fait ou finalement. »

« oh et bien; dans le bas du dos; je trouvais ça mieux... »

Il sentait le regard du chasseur sur lui, il était juste à coté. Repenser au tatouage lui donna un frisson bref mais fort, pas à cause du souvenir de l'aiguille mais bien des doigts passant sur lui.

« et ça a été, merci. »

« ok ok, parfait! Je pense passer d'ici un jour ou deux, j'ai réussi à avancer pas mal dans ton euh, dossier on va dire! J'ai repéré un poste qui t'irait comme un gant! Mais j'attends d'être sur avant de vous en parler! Puis je veux vous le dire en face, histoire de voir vos têtes »

« SAM MAGNE TOI UN PEU, NOTRE ANCIEN ANGELOT S ENNUIE FERME! »

il put entendre la voix mélodieuse de son ainé à l'autre bout du téléphone, mais il entendit aussi le dit angelot rire doucement. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Castiel rire autant que depuis qu'il était humain; et surtout, depuis qu'il vivait avec son frère.

« tu peux lui dire que le message est passé! Bien qu'il a surement du te griller les tympans en hurlant comme ça à coté de toi »

« un peu oui, mais merci Sam, pour tout ce que tu fais, et prends le temps qu'il faudra. Oh et Dean dit qu'il a hâte de te voir »

« haha oui oui, et de rien Cas! Allez, bonne soirée les gars... »

« A toi aussi... »

Ils raccrochèrent.

« alors comme ça j'ai hâte de voir Sam hun? »

« tu ne lui aurais pas dit, alors je l'ai fait pour toi »

Il lui sourit, presque malicieusement, proche de lui.

« rahh! Cas! »

Il retourna la tête vers la tv, mais un petit sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres; cet emplumé quand même...

Lorsque Dean se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre quelques heures plus tard, après avoir regardé un bon match auquel Cas avait fait particulièrement bien fait semblant de s'intéresser; il entendit ;

« merci, pour le portable... » et il osa « et aussi pour la crème tout à l'heure »

Il le regardait, assis dans le noir. Il vit Dean se stopper, celui-ci failli s'étrangler, sans bien comprendre

« oh de rien.. Cas. Bonne nuit, à demain »

« Bonne nuit... » « oh et, Dean »

« hm? »

« Avant de partir demain, réveille moi d'accord? »

Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, si Castiel lui demandait, il le ferait simplement...

Il se glissa sous sa couette, jetant un regard au miroir en face, cette fois c'est lui qui frissonna.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui s'endormit rapidement, alors que l'ancien ange, dans le salon, mis plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à se vider totalement l'esprit des nouvelles sensations qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui...l'ennui, et le touché, les frissons.

Définitivement, il préférait la deuxième option...

_**Et voila! Comme je l'avais dit, le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais cette scène, j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire! **_

_**A et il y a un peu de Sam pour celles qui l'avaient réclamé lol **_

_**Après ça, on va entrer vraiment dans le genre « cas humain » puisque je compte bien lui trouver un boulot! **_

_**Une fois sa vie mise en place, ce sera place au surnaturel un peu quand mêeeme hein :) **_

_**Un avis? **_

_**A bientôt**_

_**uzu **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou à tous :) **

**Voila, j'ai fait un nouveau chapitre! **

**On avance encore un peu dans les rapprochements, vous allez voir ;)**

**Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements, ça m'aide à me motiver quand j'ai un coup de mou lol **

**Pour vous répondre: **

**english's flag, c'est clair que Cas est totalement inconnu de tout ce qui tension...sexuelle lol et donc, pour lui, pour l'instant tout est une question d'instinc, mais c'est totalement innoncent!**

**Glimmerhutcherson, ravie que tu aie choisi de continuer à lire cette histoire ;) j'esèpre que la suite te plaira encore, n'hésite pas à commenter, les critiques bonnes comme mauvaises aident toujours :)**

**Et merci à toutes les autres pour vous encouragements! **

**Voila donc la suite! **

**A bientôt, uzu **

**Chapitre 7.**

Il hésita un instant avant de le faire, il avait l'air si profondément endormi, et le visage calme.

Il ne connaissait depuis déja de nombreuses années et rarement il l'avait vu si détendu...et pourtant Dieu sait si cette partie de son existence était loin d'être la plus simple.

Mais bon...il lui avait demandé, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne le ferait pas.

Il contourna le fauteuil, et s'agenouilla devant son ami.

Ce dernier était couché sur le ventre et tenait un coussin sous le bras, une de ses jambes dépassait du sofa.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de détailler l'ex-ange et se sentit pris d'un sentiment de gêne; l'autre dormait si fort qu'il ne se réveillerait pas si on le forçait, et se rendre compte qu'il pouvait rester la à le regarder sans scrupule...non surtout l'idée que c'est ce qu'il était en train en faire le rendit inconfortable.

Il toussota; rien.

Il chuchota « Cas...hey... »

Toujours rien.

C'est qu'il avait le sommeil profond...

Il tendit la main dans le vide un instant en considérant son geste; puis se décida à poser la main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

Ce geste lui fit penser à sa propre marque, au même endroit, laissée justement par l'ex ange...

Il le secoua doucement et dit plus fort cette fois

« hey Cas... tu veux toujours te lever en même temps que moi? »

Conscient que la question ne serait surement pas entendue, mais le son de sa voix finirait peut être bien par le réveiller enfin!

Il finit par soupirer bruyamment.

Sous sa main, il sentit un mouvement, il la retira aussitôt et voulu se redresser mais son regard capta celui de Castiel, à moitié conscient.

D'ailleurs; ce dernier fronça les sourcils lorsque son cerveau finit par reconnaitre le visage de Dean à hauteur du sien.

Le chasseur lui fit un petit sourire et haussa les épaules avant de se relever enfin.

Bon sang, on a pas idée de lancer des regards pareils des le matin. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Cas... ou peut être pas.

Dean laissa le petit brun émerger doucement, il avait appris cette chose parmi d'autre sur lui ces derniers jours; que Cas n'était bon à rien les premières minutes de son réveil.  
Peut être le fait de n'avoir pas connu cet état pendant deux milles ans lui donnait quelques difficultés à s'habituer rapidement.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuné, d'ordinaire il ne mangeait pas le matin, mais il savait que s'il voulait que Castiel mange il fallait qu'il fasse un effort; ce dernier n'aurait rien avalé si lui non plus.

Lorsque Cas entendit les premiers bruits de tasses provenant de derrière lui, il se redressa à toute hâte, encore un peu groggy, il avança vers la cuisine.  
Ses cheveux semblaient avoir livré bataille toute la nuit, et ses yeux n'étaient qu'à moitié ouvert.

Vraiment, cette allure était celle qui était la plus lointaine à son ancienne posture d'ange coincé.

« euh...Dean. »

Il releva la tête vers son ami, il le vit la main sur la table haute comme s'il devait se soutenir pour ne pas retomber endormi.

L'ami en question soupira, il avait envie de reprendre usage de son corps plus rapidement bon sang.

Il se frotta le visage vivement, puis reprit; comme si c'était une évidence.

« je veux faire le café. »

Un haussement de sourcil lui répondit

« Il faut que j'apprenne à le faire, moi aussi. »

« une soudaine envie Cas? »

L'autre pencha doucement la tête sur le coté, pas trop sinon il avait l'impression que le poids de celle-ci allait l'entrainer sur le sol tant il était dur de se lever à...il scruta l'horloge «6h45 » une première.

« toi, tu as du mal à tenir une conversation au réveil. Tu pense que le café pourrait t'aider mon vieux? »

« non, bien sur que non » Ah, cet éternel ton, si sérieux. « mais étant donné que tu me prépare le chocolat tous les matins, il est temps que j'apprenne à te faire du café. »

Il lui avait dit cela comme si c'était une chose extrêmement importante.

Après tout; Cas restait Cas, ange ou non il se devait d'être solennelle, même quand on parlait simplement de café apparemment.

Dean leva les mains comme s'il voulait lui laisser la place.

L'ex ange le toisa un instant, puis fit le tour de la table haute et vint se placer entre Dean et la cafetière. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière; trop près.

« ok, puis c'est vrai que si tu veux te lancer dans l'idée de me faire du café autant que je te montre comment en faire du bon! A la Winchester; bien fort, bien noir »

« très amer surtout » grimaça l'autre

« Pff t'y connais rien Cas! »

« Je n'ai jamais goûté mais à l'odeur cela semble amer, le goût doit être le même » répondit-il convaincu.

« ouai ouai, monsieur jme gave de chocolat! Bon, je te montre ou pas? »

« tu me montre. »

Le chasseur entreprit de lui donner les dosages précis pour qu'il puisse boire un bon café histoire de lui aussi émerger un peu de cette nuit agitée.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais son sommeil n'avait pas été aussi calme que celui de son ami. Il n'avait cessé de se retourner et de se réveiller en regardant constamment l'heure.

« au fait Cas, tu voulais juste que jte réveille si tôt pour que je t'apprennes à faire du café? »

Castiel s'installa sur sa chaise, son chocolat en main; le regard un peu fuyant.

« notamment. Mais je me lève plus tard que toi tous les jours...je ne veux pas que tu pense que je suis... »

« fainéant »

L'ex ange sembla perdre quelques centimètres sur sa chaise.

« je suis loin de penser ça. Puis hier tu m'as dit que tu t'ennuyais. Si tu te lève à cette heure ci la journée va te sembler encore plus longue tu crois pas? »

« je sais, mais je...je pensais peut être sortir un peu. Oh pas loin, je ne peux plus me repérer à toi comme avant, mais maintenant que je ne peux plus être possédé...c'est déja un risque en moins; et je commence à étouffer ici. Sans vouloir t'offenser. »

« Caa-aas. Tant mieux si tu veux sortir un peu, t'es plus pâle que jamais mon vieux, ça te fera pas de mal de prendre un peu l'air. »

« ah bon, je suis pâle? » son nez était pincé et ses sourcils froncés

Dean ne put empêcher un rire.

« un peu, mais bon, on peut pas dire que tu étais vraiment bronzé avant non plus, mais en gros, oui tu peux sortir, ça te fera du bien. »

« et euh...je peux passer à la supérette en bas? Je t'ai déja vu y aller, par la fenêtre et .. »

« Cas...ne me dit pas que tu vas aller acheter du chocolat _en plus _de ce que j'ai déja ramené? »

presque vexé Castiel lui répondit vivement

« Mais non Dean! Je ne vais pas passer ma journée à manger je t'assure! »

« sinon tu risque la crise de foie et je t'assure que tu ne veux pas connaitre ça »

... « je te laisserai un billet t'auras qu'à aller, ça ouvre à 10h, et tu fais ce que tu veux ok? »

« merci. Dean. »

Le chasseur but une dernière gorgée de café, avisa sa montre, et fila quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Castiel un billet à la main.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean venait de finir la vidange d'une vieille voiture.

Il pensa à Castiel et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il allait aller chercher au magasin...

D'un coup; ça lui revint à l'esprit, il venait d'acheter un gsm à son ami et il pouvait bien inaugurer les textos non?

Il se sourit à lui même, Castiel en train d'utiliser les sms...

Il devait s'avouer qu'il était curieux, et il voulait profiter du fait que maintenant il avait un portable et qu'il pouvait enfin prendre de ses nouvelles en journée.

Une fois le sms envoyé; il se posa un instant;

Buck, le vieux mécanicien qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques mois plus tard vint s'asseoir à ses cotés

« alors gamin, ça va? T'as l'air soucieux d'un coup. »

« mais non! Tu me connais! »

Il plaisantait.

« justement; jte connais; et la façon dont t'as regardé son truc là, déja que tu le sors jamais d'habitude, bah tu fais une drôle de tête fiston. »

Le dit fiston secoua la tête; Buck le connaissait de mieux en mieux à force de le côtoyer tous les jours.

« C'est rien Buck, t'inquiète. Tu sais...je t'ai dit que j'hébergeais un ami pour l'instant »

« ouai »

« il vient d'avoir un portable, et donc jprends de ses nouvelles... »

« et? Le problème? »

« jme dis que je suis peut être un peu trop sur son dos tu vois... »

« tu t'inquiète pour lui gamin? »

« jsais pas...surement oui. Il vient de vivre une année un peu...floue. Et c'est un peu comme si...comme s'il devait ré-apprendre à vivre normalement. Et jveux pas l'étouffer. »

« hm je vois...Un genre de soldat ton ami? »

Dean sourit, en fait c'était totalement ça...Castiel était un guerrier qui revenait d'une guerre qui avait fait des dégâts irréversibles.

Le vieux mécanicien remarqua ce petit air étrange chez son jeune ami, il lui fit une tape dans le dos, presque paternel

« t'inquiète pas fiston, cet ami, tu tiens à lui ça se vois, et s'il revient de loin, ça lui fera pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés! »

« si tu le dis... »

Et il retourna à son travail...

Quelques rues plus loin; Castiel sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche alors qu'il arpentait discrètement les allées de la supérette.

Il sursauta presque et regarda autour de lui.

Il se sentit quelque peu stupide quand il comprit que c'était bêtement son gsm.

Il se dit qu'il devait vraiment apprendre à maitriser ça, il se saisissait un peu trop à son gout...ça n'était pas l'attitude qu'un _ange_ devait avoir...

Il pris le portable entre ses mains, l'avisa un instant.

Il vit la petit enveloppe signifiant qu'il avait un sms, son premier. Dean surement.

_« De Dean: _

_Hey Cas; alors; cette sortie au magasin? »_

Il sourit, il pensa que Dean était un humain curieux, et il se demanda si lui même ressentirait ça à un moment.

Jusqu'à présent, à part quelques découvertes culinaires qu'il voulait faire il ne n'avait pas l'impression qu'en quittant son statut il était pour autant devenu quelqu'un de curieux.

Un ange n'en éprouvait aucune, et quelque part, au fond, il était content de voir que devenir humain n'avait pas tout changé en lui... il comprenait pourquoi les Winchester l'avaient foncièrement trouvé étrange à chaque réaction qu'il avait, ou plutôt n'avait pas dans telle ou telle circonstance, oui, il le comprenait maintenant mais ça n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait que tout change...

Il déposa son petit panier, qu'il avait rempli en prenant soin de ne pas dépasser son budget.

Humain ou pas, il n'était pas idiot et savait à quoi servait l'argent, et comment faire des courses.

Bref; il tenta, tant bien que mal de répondre au sms; concentré.

Après quelques efforts, il avait finalement réussi à répondre... bien qu'il remarqua trop tard que l'espace ne s'était pas formé entre tous les mots. Il soupira. Encore une occasion d'avoir l'air idiot devant Dean; entre ça et les siestes... il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Il arriva à la caisse, y déposa ces quelques achats et reparti; sans oublier de dire au revoir au vendeur qui le regardait bizarrement, dans le quartier, les clients polis étaient rares.

Il se dit que celui-ci devait surement être un étranger, et il n'avait pas idée à quel point il avait raison en quelque sorte.

Il traversa la rue, et se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans l'appartement.

Il était quand même soulagé d'être rentré, il ne voulait pas passer pour un attardé refusant de sortir de chez lui, mais les choses paraissaient si différentes.

Ils se demandaient comment les humains faisaient pour s'habituer à tout ce qui les entouraient.  
Avant...avant il avait sa force, ses ailes; tout ses pouvoirs...et maintenant tout semblait plus grand, plus imposant.

Il devait sortir plus souvent, décida t-il. Or de question de finir agoraphobe...et s'il continuait comme ça, il ne s'habituerait jamais...

Il secoua la tête, décidément celle-ci ne voulait pas le laisser en paix;

Il entreprit de déballer ses courses et ouvrit le pc portable, dans sa poche, son gsm vibra à nouveau.

Au garage du vieux Buck; Dean avait entendu son gsm sur l'armoire, au milieu des clefs à molettes; il glissa du dessous d'une voiture, s'essuya les mains et sourit.  
Cas avait mis plusieurs minutes à répondre; surement le temps de s'en sortir avec le texto

« De Cas:

Bonjour suisaumagasin. Tout sepasse bien. MERCI. Ettoi? »

Le chasseur émit un petit rire, les sms, il faudrait encore de l'entrainement, alors il lui répondit.

Il entendit à l'autre bout de l'atelier Buck qui ronchonnait entre ses dents; quelques choses comme les portables, c'est pas fait pour être au milieu des outils.

Dean le glissa dans sa poche arrière et retourna dessous le capot.

Castiel lut le sms et y répondit avant d'entreprendre ce qu'il avait en tête depuis la veille.

_« De Dean: _

_De rien Cas! Ici, nickel. Ah, Sam passera peut être ce soir, il dit qu'il a du nouveau pour toi. Allez; je retourne à mes voitures moi »_

Quelques plus tard après que Castiel lui aie répondu brièvement, le chasseur rentra chez lui.

A peine le pas de la porte passée, il entendu des bruits plutôt inhabituels.

Des sons provenants dans la cuisine...et sachant qu'il n'y avait que l'ex ange ici, c'était mauvais signe.

Il avança discrètement dans la pièce, de là ou il était il ne voyait que le bout des cheveux de Cas dépassant de l'autre coté de la table haute.

Il jeta un oeil autour de lui et comprit que c'était...un vrai carnage. Culinaire.

Il y avait un peu de...tout. Partout. Des casseroles sales, un sac de sucre par-ci, des pommes par-là, du beurre...

Il tenta:

«Cas? »

Il ne put retenir l'air surpris qu'il eu lorsqu'aussitôt une tête apparut au dessus de la table; surpris d'abord, puis il du se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Il pensa directement qu'il valait mieux éviter de rire vu la tête que Castiel affichait.

Il avait les sourcils froncés, plus encore que d'habitude si c'était possible, et sa bouche faisait elle...une moue boudeuse?

« est ce que...ça va? » Osa t-il, se contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais apparemment pas assez bien.

« Dean! Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est très sérieux. »

Sérieux? _Vraiment_? Pensa le chasseur... dur à croire quand on savait que l'ex ange avait un peu de tout ce qu'il cuisinait partout sur lui. De la farine dans les cheveux, et sur le visage, en passant par un morceau de pomme collé sur la joue avec du sucre.

Oui, non définitivement impossible de le prendre au sérieux.

Et pourtant...il avait l'air imperturbable. Totalement.

Il s'approcha doucement, et considéra le désastre autour de lui; il vit que l'ordinateur était posé sur une chaise; une recette en première page. « tarte au pomme »

Alors là; il se dit qu'il devait sourire comme un imbécile; alors comme ça un homme qui avait été une créature céleste pendant des millénaires; faisait une tarte pour lui?

Il essaya de croiser le regard de Cas mais celui-ci l'évitait soigneusement, il avait les bras croisé et avait vraiment l'air énervé. Pas méchamment énervé, mais quand même.

Mais la situation amusait le chasseur; oh oui.

Avant qu'il ne dise un mot il entendit le petit brun;

« tu sais...c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. »

« attend Cas...toi qui fais des sortilèges avec des huiles sacrées et des ingrédients qu'on imagine même pas, des choses dingues...tu trouve qu'une recette de tarte est plus complexe? »

Oups...là il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Castiel lui jeta un regard noir lui rappelant les quelques fois ou il l'avait mis en rage et que l'ange lui avait fait comprendre.

Il déglutit.

«** OUI** je **SAIS** que je fais des incantations compliquées, bien plus que ça en apparence! **SAUF** qu'ici, c'est des pommes! Des foutues pommes et de la... » il prit un sac blanc « de la **FARINE**; et que tu vois, ça...je n'y connais rien! Je voulais faire quelque chose de bien pour toi, pour les brioches et... » le ton de sa voix de radouci, son regard aussi. « pour te remercier. Et je sais que tu aime ces tartes. Sauf que celle-ci sera surement immangeable. »

Le pire était qu'il semblait vexé...mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le faire.

Il avait toujours son ego, et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'échouer pour de si petite chose.

Castiel avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu rester la des heures à râler, pour rien, son sac de farine à la main, il avait à nouveau détourné le regard, mais il put quand même voir Dean s'approcher de lui.

C'est comme s'il _devait _relever la tête.

Il put alors constater que les yeux verts perçants de son ami le fixaient avec force.

Quand il les eut enfin croisé, il prit une longue respiration comme si l'air lui manquait, sans comprendre.

« Cas; arrête de bouder tu veux? » il avait dit ça doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« merci pour la tarte, même si elle est immangeable comme tu dis, je dois t'avouer que tu es le premier à essayer d'en faire une pour moi, alors ça mérite bien un merci non? »

« c'est faux Dean. Si tu n'as pas pu l'apprécier, tu ne peux pas me remercier. Pas pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. »

« Castiel...tu vois là; tu parle comme un foutu ange ok? Et tu es _humain_, et tu as eu envie de me faire plaisir, tu vois? Et pour ça tu as droit à un merci, ok? »

Petite courbe de tête; habituel.

Il essayait de comprendre vraiment, puis repensa au brioche de Dean, rien que le fait qu'il pense à lui faire plaisir lui donnait envie de le remercier...pas seulement le fait d'avoir son petit déjeuné servi, mais le fait que le chasseur y pense. A _lui_.

« alors de rien Dean. » Souffla t-il.

A cet instant, sans s'en rendre compte, il lâcha le sac de farine qui atterrit sur le sol en un nuage blanc qui les recouvrit des pieds à la tête...surtout Dean.

Ses yeux bleus étaient grand ouverts, sa bouche un peu aussi, d'ailleurs il porta sa main à celle-ci.

On put croire qu'il était choqué mais en fait... il était au bord de l'hilarité.

Son ami était blanc, totalement.

Autant lui, ses vêtements étaient tachés, autant il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le visage du chasseur était comme s'il avait été plongé directement dans la farine; il en avait même qui collait à ses cils.

Dean toussa et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il restait là, interdit.

Lorsqu'il pu voir un peu mieux à travers ses yeux enfarinés il pu constater que Castiel se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas rire.

« Cas...tu reste définitivement hors de la cuisine à partir de maintenant. »

Voir son ami comme ça, qui en parlant faisait tomber de la poudre blanche un peu partout, eut raison de lui.

Castiel éclata de rire complètement. Il mit son autre main sur son ventre; qui n'allait pas tarder à lui faire mal tant il se tordait.

« excuse...moi...Dean...tu... »

Il tentait d'articuler mais rien n'y faisait, c'était beaucoup trop _amusant_.

Jamais il n'avait ri comme ça, jamais il n'y avait même _songé_; c'était si bon pourtant...

Des qu'il essayait de se calmer, il jetait un nouveau regard sur le chasseur qu'il le regardait les mains sur les hanches, l'air de dire « ça y est? »

Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, son hilarité gagna Dean tout doucement, entendre Castiel rire de la sorte le réchauffa, cela faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. C'était tellement mieux d'être comme ça, à deux, entrain de rire de bon coeur...

« Cas... » parvint -il entre deux rires « calme toi, tu vas étouffer! »

Il s'avança de lui, doucement, l'ex ange avait fini par s'asseoir sur une des chaises hautes; une main toujours sur le ventre, ses yeux brillaient de larmes, c'était un sacré fou rire.

Il souffla fortement, et tenta se redresser sur la chaise. Il dit enfin:

« pardon Dean, je ne voulais pas me moquer mais bon... »

« t'es pas mal non plus avec ton morceau de pomme collé sur la joue comme ça! »

Sans réfléchir à son geste, sinon il est clair qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, mais vu l'ambiance agréable; il tendit la main vers la joue de Castiel pour y décoller le morceau en question.

Au moment même ou sa main se leva, il plongea ses yeux dans le regard bleu de l'autre qui changea soudainement. Les larmes de rire n'étaient plus, il y avait une certaine profondeur qui s'y cachait, il le regardait avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il avait déja vu beaucoup de chose dans le regard de l'ex ange, de la rage, du questionnement, de la tristesse même parfois, mais là...c'était différent. Il semblait perdu; Dean était-il sensé avoir des réponses?

Ils étaient si proche, le souffle encore difficile à cause de leur rire, sale de nourriture, la cuisse de Dean touchait presque le genoux de Castiel, assit en face de lui, il aurait fallu un petit millimètre...

Le temps s'était il arrêté? Le chasseur n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard, ce Castiel avait quelque chose de différent, il avait envie de comprendre quoi...c'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait se détourner? Oui surement, la curiosité, encore. Mais en était-il sur?

Il avait l'échos de son rire en tête, et il lui semblait que c'était un son bien agréable, oui, surement parce que cela lui changeait de la culpabilité qui se ressentait d'habitude dans la voix de Castiel, ainsi que dans son regard... oui c'était pour cela qu'il appréciait ce nouveau son, ce nouveau regard. Oui c'était pour ça.. il devait dire à son ami que c'était pour ça qu'il le fixait autant, parce qu'il était curieux... oui mais?...

Il ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin, ni même esquisser le moindre geste, on frappait à la porte fortement.

Il entendit même cette porte s'ouvrir. Sam venait d'arriver.

Tout deux se regardèrent brièvement et Dean s'écarta, comme quelqu'un prit en faute; il se sentir mal à l'aise.

Mais pris en faute pour quoi? Il n'avait rien fait.

« wow les gars? Y s'est passé quoi au juste ici? »

Sam était visiblement surpris, et il y avait de quoi.

Trouver son frère et un ancien ange, couvert de farine; au milieu d'une cuisine en chantier...

Dean s'avança vers lui, ouvrant les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres

« Sam, un calin? »

Le cadet recula à grand pas

« non, ça ira merci bien! Vous faisiez quoi là? »

ce fut Castiel qui se manifesta.

« hé bien j'ai essayé de faire de la tarte pour remercier ton frère, sauf que c'est un échec.

Je ne suis pas fait pour la cuisine visiblement. Et la farine; disons que par mégarde j'ai fait tombé le sac alors que Dean était près de moi et en voici le résultat. »

« ok ok...hé bien on va dire que j'ai bien fait de ne pas te chercher un boulot de cuisto alors! Mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, normalement, je t'ai trouvé un job... »

Castiel sourit doucement, enfin; il allait pouvoir essayer de trouver sa place dans ce monde, aux cotés des winchester comme toujours.

Les deux enfarinés se rafraichirent en rapidement, puis ils passèrent au salon, avec que Sam puisse expliquer ce qu'il avait trouvé et crée...

Celui qui avait autrefois était un ange allait commencer comme un humain des plus normal, et chaque jour il découvrait un peu plus de sensations, un peu plus d'émotion; il était temps qu'il se confronte réellement à ce monde comme l'homme qu'il était...

_**Finiii! **_

_**J'avais bien envie de faire la scène ou Sam commence à parler de l'avenir de Cas mais j'étais déja à 8pages word et c'est la moyenne de chaque chapitre, donc je me suis dit que ca donnerait lieu au prochain chapitre! **_

_**Je vous assure que j'ai tjs peur que les détails vous assomment mais je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire X_X**_

_**Donc voila...la scène de la tarte fait partie des rapprochements que j'ai en tête depuis le début! **_

_**Là, prochainement, ca va être Cas qui s'habitue au monde, et qui va commencer à travailler...**_

_**Ensuite, y aura le premier bisou c'est promiiiis! J'ai la scène dans ma tête. **_

_**J'ai hâte en fait :) **_

_**A bientôt j'espère! **_

_**Uzu**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila le nouveau chapitre :) **

**j'ai mis quelques jours avant de l'écrire, je l'avais bien en tête mais je ne savais pas comment tout situer.  
Surtout que c'est la première fois que je faisais un chapitre qui représentait plusieurs jours dans la vie de nos chouchous! **

**J'espère que ca vous conviendra :) votre avis est comme toujours, le bienvenue! **

**Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire « you can't save everyone »... elle n'aura pas la priorité par rapport à celle-ci mais je compte faire de mon mieux pour produire les deux le mieux possible :) **

**Encore merci à tous pour vos revieuw! **

**A bientôt**

**Uzu **

**Chapitre huit :**

Les trois hommes étaient installés dans le petit salon de Dean; lui-même et Castiel étaient assis sur le fauteuil bordeaux, l'un près de l'autre; fraîchement débarbouillés.

Sam, en face d'eux tenait une petite mallette remplie de document concernant l'ex-ange.

L'ainé des Winchester avait sorti des bières pour lui et son frère, et pour Cas, une tasse de lait chocolaté.

Ils semblaient fin prêt à en discuter...parler de l'avenir du petit brun en tant qu'humain dans la société.

Castiel sentait une sensation inconnue au fond de son estomac, comme un poids, lourd, vraiment très lourd. Ses mains ne voulaient pas rester en place, il découvrait l'angoisse mais parvint très bien à la dissimuler. Deux milles ans de vie aidait surement à avoir un certains sans froid et une certaine retenue.

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée et voyait très bien son petit jeu qu'il pensait bien dissimuler, peut être aux yeux de Sam mais pas pour lui.

Il prit la parole

« Allez Sam, vas-y, montre nous ce que tu as pour notre angelot »

Sam avait ce petit air fier, il avait sans doute travaillé la dessus avec beaucoup de sérieux et paraissait impatient de montrer le fruit de ses recherches.

Il sortit d'abord une pièce d'identité d'une fiche plastique, ainsi que quelques documents qui ressemblaient à un acte de naissance; un cv; et autres.

« Voilà Cas...ta carte d'identité »

Le concernait pris le petit carton en main et avisa un instant le tout. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'importance de ce qu'il tenait entre les doigts.

« Avec ça, tu as es identifiable. Je n'ai pas voulu changer ton prénom... je me suis dit que c'était déja assez perturbant pour toi comme ça...et j'ai pris un nom de famille classique, il n'a aucune consonance qui pourrait supposer que tu viens de tel ou tel endroit. Plus simple pour éviter les questions inutiles. »

Sur le document; une photo de lui que Sam avait pris rapidement l'autre jour, et son nom en italique _Castiel Collins. _

Sa date de naissance ainsi que son lieu de naissance; et de résidence.

Sam toussota, ressentant le besoin de s'expliquer puisque l'ex ange restait silencieux.

« j'ai choisi comme date de naissance le jour ou tu es réapparu chez Dean on va dire... Puisque symboliquement c'est un peu comme une renaissance pour toi... J'ai aussi mis que c'était ici ton adresse officielle pour l'instant...puisque bon, tu vis ici après tout. »

Il lança un bref regard vers son frère pour être sur que ce dernier approuvait, il eut un petit hochement de tête positif en retour. Tout allait pour l'instant.

« bon, pour l'année, Dean m'a dit l'âge que tu étais censé avoir...enfin; Jimmy au moment ou..enfin bref. Et pour le boulot bah en fait...je me suis pas mal creusé la tête...puis l'autre matin je lisais mon journal et j'ai vu que l'université de Brooklyn cherchait un professeur en théologie...spécialisé dans l'étude des religions. »

Il y eut un silence étrange; Castiel avait relevé la tête pour ensuite la pencher significativement sur le coté, Dean avait haussé un sourcil et Sam les regardait à tour de rôle un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Il poursuivit lorsqu'il eu l'impression d'avoir l'attention totale des deux autres.

« Je me suis dit que c'était évident. Cas ne connait rien de nos pratiques de vies quotidiennes...la chose que tu connais le mieux c'est la religion, la foi, tout ça...Tu as toutes les connaissances requises pour ce type de poste. Il suffit de te créer un Cv intéressant, quelques références, et puis tu feras le reste. Personne ne pourra douter de toi une fois que tu parleras de Dieu. Bon bien sur, le seul soucis c'est que c'est en contact direct avec les gens et là, tu dois...disons apprendre à faire la part des choses entre ce que tu peux dire ou pas. »

Il attendait une réaction de la part d'un des deux hommes en face de lui mais ceux-ci semblaient totalement plongé dans son explication. Il continua donc, ils en débattraient après.

« Ca a pas mal d'avantage. Le premier c'est donc que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour être bon dans ce boulot, deuxièmement, il y a peu d'heure de cours par semaine car c'est un nouveau cours qui existe seulement depuis trois ans, et il n'y a que trois classes. Ensuite, et non des moindres; ton autre tâche consistera à t'occuper partiellement de la bibliothèque de l'université...et il va sans dire qu'elle est très réputée pour recueillir de nombreux vieux ouvrages; et le directeur a fait venir des documents anciens sur la religion il y a quelques années quand il a lancé la section...on ne sait jamais, on pourrait apprendre pas mal de chose. Voilà...alors vous en pensez quoi? »

Il était vraiment curieux d'avoir leur avis.

Castiel chercha inconsciemment les yeux de Dean à coté de lui, pour y prendre un peu de force.

Lorsque les prunelles vertes mêlèrent les siennes il inspira profondément avant de parler.

« Tout d'abord merci Samuel pour ce travail que tu as fait pour moi, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je pense que ton idée n'est pas mauvaise...même si comme tu dis, le contact direct avec les gens reste mon point faible...mais je sens que c'est différent maintenant que je suis humain, je comprends mieux les choses. J'ai bien conscience que si je dois enseigner la religion à de jeunes gens je dois éviter certain détails que je connais mais qui sembleraient totalement inconcevables pour eux. Et c'est très judicieux de trouver un travail qui inclut la découverte d'ouvrages qui pourraient nous être très utiles... »

Il s'arrêta.

« mais? » demanda Sam.

« mais rien; ne t'inquiète pas »

Ce fut Dean qui intervint ensuite.

« bon ok, c'est une bonne idée clairement. Maintenant comment être sur que Cas aie le job? Ce serait pour commencer quand? Tu as des infos sur le coté pratique...? »

« ça me vexe que tu pense que je n'ai pas cherché plus loin... » Fit le cadet un air faussement outré.

Il pointa du doigt le cv qu'il avait remis à Cas un peu plus tôt.

« Ceci est le Cv de notre ami; avec des lettres de recommandations d'universités de part le monde.  
Castiel sait parler toutes les langues, vivantes ou mortes...je me suis contenté de mettre que tu parlais le français, le russe, le chinois, l'espagnol et que tu avais de très bonnes connaissances en araméen. Evidemment, je ne notifie pas l'énochiens... Et bien sur j'ai déjà pris contact avec le directeur de l'école. Je lui ai dit qu'actuellement tu étais en pleine recherche à Jerusalem et que comme tu comptais venir te réinstaller en Amérique pour un temps tu cherchais un boulot et qu'étant ton ami je m'occupais de ça. »

A mesure qu'il parlait il était de plus en plus enthousiaste et fier de sa petite invention.

« il a été bien sur très impressionné par tout ça, et il était déjà prêt à t'engager, mais il veut te voir avant pour les formalités, ce qui est normal. Je lui ai dit que je le contactais dans la semaine... il est assez pressé, on est en plein pendant les vacances de pâques, les cours reprennent dans une semaine et son professeur a du prendre sa retraite prématurément pour cause de santé. Tu es comme tu pain bénis pour lui »

« du pain bénis...? » demanda Castiel interdit.

« C'est une expression Cas. » Répondit l'ainé machinalement.

« oui; enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il a vraiment envie de t'engager. C'est pas mal payé, ça te permettrait vraiment de commencer ta vie humaine correctement;... maintenant c'est à toi de voir; tu as toutes les cartes en main...enfin, c'est à toi de prendre la décision. »

Il y eut à nouveau un court silence

« Vous pensez vraiment que je pourrai être capable d'enseigner? » Demanda finalement Castiel le regard fuyant.  
Il sentit une pression sur son bras; et un frisson prit naissance à l'endroit où la main de Dean se posa.

Ils se fixèrent un instant.

« Ecoute Cas, on ne te force à rien tu le sais. Pour moi tu peux rester ici si tu as encore besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, mais c'est vrai que c'est une occasion en or; ça te va parfaitement. Et pour ce qui est du fait d'être prof...tu sais tous les profs de religion que j'ai eu étaient un peu dingues donc... »

Il lui donna un sourire encourageant; il avait vraiment envie de le détendre, il savait que c'était quelque chose qui irait bien à Castiel et il voulait que ce dernier y croie aussi.

« Tu sais ce que les hommes connaissent de la religion; tu sais les détails à éviter; mais parle avec ton coeur. Après tout, tu vas être payé pour parler au nom de ton père; c'est plutôt cool hun? »

Castiel lui rendit son sourire avec douceur; ayant terriblement conscience de cette main sur sa peau; son esprit avait du mal à se détacher de cette sensation.

« tu as raison Dean... on ne m'a jamais payé pour ça, mais si en tant qu'humain je peux aider à faire en sorte qu'il soit mieux compris ...je serai honoré. »

Sam les regardait; ces deux là semblaient encore plus proches qu'avant.

Il aurait vraiment cru que son frère n'accepterait pas l'ange chez lui, il pensait qu'il réagirait plus vivement et pourtant il l'étonnait une fois de plus.

Il avait l'air de vouloir aider Castiel de toute ses forces; il y avait de la profondeur dans les regards qu'il lui lançait et sincèrement, il appréciait de voir son ainé de cette façon, il avait l'air plus apaisé que quand il s'efforçait à détester son ami.

« tu es d'accord pour que je t'obtienne un entretien avec le directeur dans ce cas? Si tout se passe bien, d'ici dix jours, tu commenceras à travailler officiellement... tu auras le temps de te mettre en condition, à préparer des cours, tu vois, histoires de faire comme si tu avais besoin de te documenter sur le sujet. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, alors comme ça, tout semblait régler.  
Castiel allait avoir un travail, une vie... son coeur manqua de rater un battement, il le sentait lourd, mais plus de la même façon que tout à l'heure; quelque part il avait envie de faire ses preuves sur cette terre.

En plus; Dean le regardait avec une note de fierté, et il aimait ça. Il aimait ce regard. Comme de plus en plus de ceux du chasseur... ça aussi, il le nota dans un coin de son esprit. Il était humain et aimait les yeux d'un autre. C'était sans doute normal pour un être humain; non?

La soirée se déroula normalement, Sam fut invité à manger et ils plaisantèrent comme la première fois ou les frères s'étaient retrouvés.

Cette soirée sembla des plus agréables pour chacun, Sam ne semblait pas remarquer l'échange inconscient qui se passait entre son frère et son ami.  
Ceux ci étaient sans cesse attiré l'un vers l'autre, leurs yeux se croisant souvent, un sourire aux lèvres à cause de la plaisanterie de l'un ou de l'autre.  
Castiel lui même faisait ça naturellement; Dean était le seul humain dont il avait toujours été proche; il était sa référence ici; le regarder lui semblait tellement normal.  
Le chasseur lui, souriait, sans se soucier du reste pour l'instant.

Le soir, lorsque le plus jeune des frères prit congé, les deux amis n'allèrent pas se coucher directement, ils se réinstallèrent au salon l'un près de l'autre.

Se faisant face, ils étaient assis de coté.

« alors Cas; ça va, tu stresse pas trop? Maintenant que Sam n'est plus là, on peut discuter honnêtement »

« tu sais que je parle honnêtement, même devant Samuel. Je ne pense pas que je...stresse? »

« tu avais les mains qui tremblaient tout à l'heure. »

Castiel amena une main devant son visage et sourit

« elles ne tremblent plus maintenant. Merci de m'encourager Dean. »

« c'est normal...c'est à ça que servent les amis non? »

Pas de réponse juste un sourire, un de plus. L'ex ange était devenu plus souriant que jamais au long de son existence. Dean appréciait vraiment le voir de cette façon.  
Les seuls sourires qu'il lui avait connu était ceux lors de son voyage dans le futur, et sincèrement, ceux là, plein d'ironie et défonce ne lui manquaient pas. Ceux-ci étaient bien mieux.

« en attendant Cas... c'est la classe quand même! »

Il alla se reprendre une bière au frigo et s'adossa à la cheminée en face du divan; il avala une gorgée.

« comment ça, la « la classe » Dean? »

« bah tu vas être prof à l'unif! C'est pas rien! Tu vois, même humain tu réussi à trouver un job nickel, c'est autre chose que moi et mon petit boulot de mécano! »

Castiel eu l'air choqué, le chasseur s'en amusa.

« Dean, je serai totalement incapable de faire de ce que toi tu fais! Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite... je n'ai connu que la foi; toute ma vie. Mon père a toujours était ma seule raison d'être, lui et ses directives. Je trouve même cela incroyable que même une fois humain, il soit ce qui me permet d'obtenir un travail. »

« tu sais, je n'ai pas plus de mérite que toi, la mécanique, je connais ça depuis toujours, c'est aussi mon père qui m'a appris, et Bobby...donc tu vois. »

« Tu es bon dans ce que tu fais Dean. Et tu es bon en tant qu'être humain, bien meilleurs que moi. Sur ce sujet j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. »

« Personne ne sait comment on évolue...Mais tu ne seras pas quelqu'un de mauvais de ton vivant; comme tu ne l'a pas été en tant qu'ange...tu étais même le seul emplumé qui avait de la considération pour nous... tu sais, tu te débrouille très bien. »

Castiel aurait voulu répliquer que non; en tant qu'ange il n'avait pas été parfait, loin de là. Il avait failli de nombreuse fois, et il avait désobéi, beaucoup.  
En tant qu'humain pour l'instant il n'était rien...il voulait faire mieux, il voulait apprendre; avec Dean.

« Bon par contre, on sait une chose...tu ne sais pas cuisiner! Ce qui n'aide pas vu que moi non plus... »

Ils échangèrent de nouveaux regard, et Castiel secoua la tête négativement, tout sourire.

« on se débrouillera bien de toute façon. »

« allez Cas, maintenant au lit! Bon sang, quand je pense qu'avant; à cette heure ci on partait en chasse! Jsuis devenu quelqu'un de respectable faut croire! »

Dean se dirigea vers sa chambre; plaisantant.

« tu as toujours était respectable Dean. »

S'entendit-il répondre, avec la voix solennelle de l'ex ange.

« Oui c'est ça...allez bonne nuit Cas »

« bonne nuit Dean. »

Le lendemain, Sam appela Castiel sur son gsm afin de l'informer qu'il avait un rendez-vous en après midi, le jour d'après, avec le directeur de l'université. Il se proposa de l'y accompagner ce que l'ex ange accepta avec gratitude.

Au soir; Cas l'annonça à Dean qui semblait toujours aussi fier.

« jsuis pire qu'une mère poule qui voit son fiston réussir dans la vie »

« je ne comprends pas la référence Dean... » l'air contrit.

« je sais, c'est pas grave, je me comprends. » un clin d'oeil.

Le surlendemain; Dean réveilla son ami doucement comme deux jours plus tôt.

Il le secoua par l'épaule et déposa devant son nez, une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux difficilement mais l'odeur le fit presque saliver, il s'extirpa de son lit pour rejoindra le chasseur, le mug chaud entre les mains.

« merci » dit-il presque inaudible; la voix encore dans son sommeil.

« te brûle pas hein. » Plaisanta l'autre sirotant son café.

Il aimait ce petit rituel qui commençait à se dessiner entre eux.

Jamais il n'avait vécu avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère et son père; il ne voulait pas considérer l'épisode Lisa car il avait la sensation d'avoir été acteur de sa propre vie pendant un an...

Et on ne peut pas dire que Sam et John étaient du même style que Castiel.  
Ce dernier qui ,en tant normal était plutôt imposant par son charisme, le matin, il se ratatinait totalement et ne risquait pas d'empiéter sur la vitesse de réveil de Dean.  
Que du contraire d'ailleurs.

Le chasseur aimait étrangement avoir ses habitudes avec l'ex-ange, il trouvait cette sensation vraiment particulière mais préférait ne pas y accorder trop d'attention...il laissait faire les choses puisqu'elles avançaient bien.

Le petit brun engouffra une brioche au chocolat, encore dans les vapes; une fois celle-ci totalement engloutie ains que la tasse totalement vidée, il releva les yeux vers Dean comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Bonjour Dean. Excuse moi, je manque à mon devoir de colocataire. Je ne t'ai toujours pas préparé le café avant que tu ne te lève. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, il savait que Castiel y accordait son importance, mais vu la façon terriblement lente dont il émergeait, il doutait que celui-ci puisse être debout assez tôt pour le préparer avant lui.

« je te pardonne Cas t'inquiète. Hey...regarde un peu derrière toi, sur le fauteuil, maintenant que tu es un peu plus éveillé »

Il se leva et vit des vêtements neufs correctement plié.

« C'est pour moi? »

« bah bien sur; pour qui veux tu que ça soit? Tu m'as déja vu porter du bleu? Moi? »

« Dean, tu devrais arrêter de m'acheter des choses. Je sais que dans cette vie, l'argent à son importance. Je veillerai à te rembourser si je parviens à gagner de l'argent... »

Le chasseur s'avança vers lui; levant les yeux au ciel.

« Cas...la ferme. » un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

« Va essayer ça plutôt! Tu pouvais décemment pas aller à un entretien avec mes fringues qui sont trop grandes pour toi! »

Castiel dû admettre qu'il avait l'air un peu benêt avec les vêtements de son ami, il devait replier les manches et faire un bord aux pantalons étant plus petit que le chasseur.

Il alla dans la salle de bain, se rafraîchit et enfila le tout.

Lorsqu'il fit son entré dans le salon, il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il se sentait gêné... Dean allait l'observer des pieds à la tête, il lui se posa mal habile sur ses pieds; ne sachant plus quoi faire de ses mains;  
Il inspira pour reprendre courage, bon sang, ça n'était rien.. Il devait se comporter en homme.  
Il releva les yeux vers Dean, voulant avoir l'air fier et ce dernier lui répondit en sifflant.

« Hey Cas; tu vas faire craquer tes élèves! Fais gaffe, prof c'est un fantasme pour les étudiantes »

« pa—pardon? » toute sa bonne volonté s'effondra; il n'avait pas autant d'assurance qu'il le voulait, il devait travailler la dessus car par moment il ne se reconnaissait pas.

« fais pas cette tête Cas! Le bleu te va bien, j'ai eu l'oeil pour une fois! »

« pourquoi as-tu pris cette couleur Dean, tu dis ne jamais en porter, alors pourquoi pour moi »?

« bah...'fin Cas; jsais pas...ça te va bien c'est tout ce qui compte, tu vas faire bonne impression. »

Il ne se sentait pas d'expliquer que la veille, il était allé dans un petit magasin en ville et qu'une vendeuse était venue vers lui... elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait aider et lui qui, en temps normal aurait refusé, avoua qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main.  
Il montra avec ses mains la taille et la corpulence de Castiel à peu près, et lorsqu'elle lui demanda si son ami avait quelque chose en particulier afin de voir quelle couleur proposer... il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait parlé de ses yeux.

« il a des yeux bleus; vraiment très bleus. » avait-il dit.

Et là, tout de suite, il se sentait idiot, et ne se voyait vraiment pas le raconter...

Il était reparti du magasin avec un Jean noir, un sous pull bleu presque nuit et une veste noir.

Le tout allait parfaitement à Castiel; lui donnant à la fois un air décontracté mais en même temps assez sérieux pour passer pour un jeune prof.

« Sam vient te chercher à quelle heure au fait? »

« d'ici une heure »

« tu m'envois un sms pour me tenir au courant? »

« non... je préfère te le dire de vive voix ce soir »

« ah bon? » Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi; surtout qu'il voulait savoir tout de suite.

« je préfère oui. »

Castiel lui même ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Etait ce parcequ'il aimait voir le sourire fier que Dean lui donnait lorsqu'ils parlaient de son futur emplois?

Parce qu'il voulait voir le visage du chasseur s'illuminer si tout s'était bien passé et que Cas lui annonçait qu'il était pris?

Sans doute un peu de tout ça...

« okey Cas; c'est toi qui vois. Allez...je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard et Buck appréciera pas. A ce soir alors... »

Dean le regarda un instant; il se sentit vraiment bête.  
Il regardait Castiel comme s'il ne savait pas comment lui dire au revoir; il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras un instant, pour l'encourager..?

Il se reprit mentalement et et fit un signe de la main à son ami en passant le pas de la porte

« bonne chance Cas... »

Ce soir là; le petit brun trépignait dans le salon.

Il découvrit l'impatience pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il regarda plusieurs fois l'horloge murale; puis soupira. Le temps ne VOULAIT pas passer. A croire qu'il était contre lui...

Il se stoppa un instant et soupira à nouveau. Comme si le temps pouvait avoir quelque chose contre lui...

L'impatience allait avait l'agitation. Lui qui d'ordinaire restait quelqu'un de relativement calme ne cessait de tourner en rond au travers de la pièce.

IL avait enlevé la veste noir et le pull bleu relevait parfaitement bien la couleur de ses yeux bleus, agités eux aussi.

Il dit pour lui même, tout bas.

« allez Dean... »

Jusqu'à présent tout ce qui concernait le chasseur lui avait parut des plus naturels, mais cette fois, il s'étonna lui même...il avait besoin de le dire à Dean.

Lorsque le chasseur passa la porte, il trouva son ami assis sur le petit fauteuil, face à la porte.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent leur regard, il comprit directement vu le sourire que l'ex ange affichait.

Ce dernier se leva précipitamment et avança vers Dean sans trop savoir pourquoi...d'ailleurs il s'arrêta en face de lui un peu gauche.

« ça c'est tellement bien passé Dean »

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, aucun ne s'approchant trop prêt.

« Si bien que ça? Alors t'es embauché? Tu lui as pas fait trop peur avec tes histoires d'anges? »

« mais non! Je ne lui ai pas parlé des anges! Et oui je suis pris, et oui c'était vraiment bien. Tu sais au départ j'étais un peu nerveux et c'était étrange de ressentir la nervosité, enfin les effets que ça peut avoir sur ce corps, enfin mon corps je veux dire... »

Il parlait terriblement vite, plus qu'il n'avait jamais parlé; il était vraiment enthousiaste. Ce qui fit sourire Dean bien sur.

« ...mais après il a commencé à me poser des questions sur mon père...et je me suis laissé aller tu comprends...ça m'a fait du bien de pouvoir parler de lui, librement, parler de ma foi. J'ai bien sur éviter de lui faire peur comme tu dis, mais il a apprécié. Vraiment, il m'a apprécié, parlant de ça. Je suis... Dean, tu te rends compte, je me sens bien? Vraiment? »

Son sourire était tellement pur, tellement vrai.  
On aurait dit une renaissance; Castiel se découvrait en tant qu'humain et c'était sans doute la le moment le plus heureux de toute sa longue existence et il n'arrivait pas à trouver ça totalement étrange.

« merci Dean; sans toi je n'y serai pas arrivé... »

Le chasseur se sentir fier.. fier d'avoir cet ancien ange pour ami, fier de l'aider à se découvrir en tant qu'humain et surtout...fier de l'aider à être heureux..?

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui franchit la distance qui les séparait, et contrairement à ce matin là où il s'était giflé mentalement pour y avoir même pensé; cette fois, il pris son ami dans ses bras.

Castiel fut surpris mais ne le repoussa bien sur pas...

Il ne sut quoi faire de ses bras les premières secondes, mais lorsqu'il senti ceux de Dean entourer son corps il fit de même, calquant ses mouvements.

Cette étreinte était nouvelle; une sensation encore inconnue...une de plus à la longue liste qu'il découvrait chaque jour.  
Mais celle-ci était parmi les plus agréable...

Il sentit la pression se raffermir; Dean le serrait doucement, juste assez fort pour faire comprendre qu'il était là.  
Castiel remarqua non sans mal que c'était différent...différent des rares fois ou cela leur était arrivé, différent de quand le chasseur enlaçait son cadet...mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela l'était.

Il le savait, c'était tout...

Il fut enveloppé par l'odeur du chasseur, mélange de sueur, d'huile de moteur et de café; c'était agréable, définitivement doux comme parfum. Etait ce parce qu'il venait de son ami?

Dean essayait d'échapper à ses pensées un court instant.  
IL voulait juste serrer cette personne à qui il tenait... cela l'effraya une seconde, puis il repoussa cette idée avec force. Il voulait juste un petit moment...juste le temps de sentir qu'il était là.  
Il comprit que d'avoir cru l'ange mort pendant une année l'avait affecté plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer... et le voir comme ça, s'adapter, avancer...être heureux en partie grâce à lui...

Son coeur battait fort, c'était puissant... cette amitié..?

Il remarqua que Castiel le sentait... il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être agréable à tenir dans ses bras vu son odeur.

Pourtant il cru presque sentir également le sourire de son ami contre lui...

Peut être devrait il quand même s'écarter...doucement.

Il se recula pour planter son regard dans celui du petit brun, une nouvelle fois, plein de question.  
Mais lui, les réponses; il ne les avait pas, ou il ne voulait pas les voir..?

Il détourna rapidement les yeux, c'était trop. L'étreinte était déja beaucoup, déja trop.

Il devait se reprendre. Oui.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire...

C'est à cet instant que l'interphone sonna; ce qui le supris.

Castiel prit la parole; bien qu'il cru que les mots ne pourraient pas sortir tellement sa gorge lui paraissait serrée.

« j'ai commandé des pizza...j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais. »

Le winchester se détendit d'un coup

« tu as bien fait Cas! Allez, à taaaable! »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée devant la tv, en dévorant la pizza.  
Castiel expliqua les détails de son entretien; il avait reçu le programme des cours et ceux que l'ancien professeur avait déja préparé mais il comptait y apporter des corrections, pour lui, tout n'était pas correcte.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'ils se couchèrent chacun de leur coté, Dean s'efforça de ne pas repenser à cette étreinte qui avait duré plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait du, quant à Castiel, il fixa longuement le plafond, dans le noir, essayant de comprendre ces nouvelles sensations inconnues...

Peut être devaient ils en parler...? mais bien sur ils ne le feraient pas... ni l'un; ni l'autre...

h_**ey hey hey :) **_

_**voila, ça se rapproche de plus en plus, je vous avouerai que le premier bisou ne devrait pas tarder! **_

_**Meme si on en est déja u huit chapitre et que voila... mais j'aime évoluer en ce sens :)**_

_**que pensez vous du boulot de CaS?  
En ce qui concerne son « nom », je n'avais AUCUNE idée...du coup, collins m'a parut marrant à choisir =) **_

_**puis professeur Collins..Graouuuu =D loool **_

_**vos avis? **_

_**A bientot **_

_**Uzu **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloow à tous!**

**Voila enfin la suite :) **

**Désolé d'avoir pris un peu plus de temps mais comme j'ai eu la bonne idée de commencer « you can's save everyone » du coup...je dois jongler entre les deux! **

**Mais voila, il était temps que je continue « rédemption » :) et je me suis fait plaisir avec ce chapitre! Du coup j'espère qu'à vous aussi :p**

**spnbluecats - merci vraiment de suivre cette fic, et t'inquiète je comprends tes revieuw,comme quoi google translate n'est pas si mal :D**

**allez, bonne lecture ;)**

**A bientôt **

**uzu **

_**CHAPITRE NEUF**_

Le lendemain matin Castiel se leva tôt, pas encore assez pour pouvoir préparer le café pour Dean, mais presque.

Il se faisait un devoir d'y arriver un jour. Objectif intriguant pour un être vieux de 2000ans.

Il voulait préparer ses cours du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Lorsque le chasseur lui demanda si c'était parce qu'il avait peur d'oublier des détails; le petit brun lui jeta un regard supérieur et avait répondu fièrement.

« Dean; bien sur que je me souviens d'absolument chaque détail concernant mon père et la création de ce monde; des religions et même des Dieux des autres civilisation voyons. Je tiens juste à passer pour un professeur des plus normal, et surtout, mettre par écrit me permet de fixer mes limites sur ce que je peux dire ou non. »

Dean s'était mis à l'imiter en le mimant, un air supérieur qu'il exagérait. Il ponctua avant d'amener son café chaud à sa bouche

« mÔsieur le professeur »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, Dean était il en train de se moquer de lui là?... oh oui, surement!

Il secoua la tête doucement mais un petit sourire naquit tout de même sur son visage.

Il se rendit compte qu'il devenait de plus en plus réceptif à l'humour de son ami, et ça n'était pas pour leur déplaire ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

Ce matin là, lorsque le chasseur quitta l'appartement, il continua à taquiner l'autre jusqu'au pas de la porte

« allez mon petit Cas, étudie bien, et fait des beaux petits schémas et si tu as bien travaillé tu auras droit à ta part de gâteau au chocolat ce soir, promiiiis »

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main tout en affichant un sourire démesuré.

Cas soupira en souriant, il espérait bien que Dean lui ramène une part de dessert tiens!

L'ex ange étala devant lui les pages du cours que le directeur lui avait donné, tout un programme.

Il avait toujours trouvé que les hommes avaient interprété les dires de son père d'une façon plutôt étrange, en avait même fait des causes cruelles comme aux temps des croisades

Quant à la bible il ne pouvait pas dire que l'ouvrage reflétait correctement la parole de Dieu.  
Cette version crée par les humains avaient de nombreuses lacunes mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre à tout réfuter à voix haute, sous peine de passer pour un « illuminé » comme avait suggéré Dean.  
Cependant; il se promit de ne pas en faire la référence durant ses cours. Il voulait se baser sur les faits historiques que l'on connaissait bien et y amener la touche de spiritualité nécessaire.  
Il se disait aussi que c'était une bonne façon de connaître la foi des jeunes gens de cette époque.  
De ce qu'il savait, beaucoup étaient de fervent croyants, mais depuis qu'il côtoyait les Winchester, il avait compris que nombre d'humain avaient aussi perdu la foi face à l'absence palpable de son père... lui même avait douté, il ne pouvait donc pas les blâmer.

Il se mit à sourire bêtement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était justement en train de faire un schémas... Dean le connaissait bien finalement. Cette idée le fit sourire encore plus.

Son esprit d'ailleurs ne put se concentrer pendant un instant...il repensa à l'étreinte que le chasseur et lui avait échangé la veille.

Il avait bien vu que son ami avait été mal à l'aise au moment de le lâcher. Il savait que ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes...et pourtant c'était bien Dean qui était venu vers lui... lui n'oserait jamais se rapprocher du chasseur de cette façon, il n'avait que trop souvent entendu parler de son sacro-saint espace personnel... Mais alors pourquoi Dean s'entêtait il à briser cet espace de plus en plus souvent?  
Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter le trouble chez l'ex ange qui ne savait plus ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou non...

Il poussa un soupire à vous fendre l'âme et déposa son bic et sa latte.

Il était 11h du matin, cela faisait déja quelques heures qu'il avait le nez collé à ses bouquins et ses feuilles et il avait grand besoin d'une pause.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et machinalement, se prit une tasse et du lait.  
Le cacao lui, ne retournait jamais dans son armoire, il avait maintenant sa place près du café, sur le plan de travail.

Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un met sucré mais se souvint avoir engloutit la dernière boite de cookie la veille...

Il sourit quand lui vint l'idée.

Il sortit son gsm de sa poche. Allait il oser envoyer de lui même un message à Dean?

Après tout ce dernier avait bien pris de ses nouvelles l'autre jour; il pouvait bien faire pareil non.  
Et puis depuis quand se demandait-il s'il pouvait ou non faire quelque chose?

« De Castiel :

Dean, comment vas-tu? Il n'y a plus de chocolat ici. Je ne suis pas contre la proposition du gâteau =) »

La veille, Dean lui avait montré comment faire des smiley et surtout des espaces; sous pretexte que

« même dans tes sms sur fait trop sérieux Cas! Mon vieux c'est pas possible, faut changer ça... »

Et Castiel, en bon élève qu'il était avait retenu la leçon, même si la rédaction du message était encore un peu longue.

Du coté du garage, le chasseur ne vit pas le message directement, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de penser à son ami... ou plutôt à ce qui s'était produit le soir précédent.

Il s'était promis de ne pas se poser de question et de repousser autant que possible cette étrange sensation qui l'avait prise d'assaut.

Mais il était là, et c'était la troisième fois qu'il repassait sur la peinture de cette vieille cabriolé et Buck commençait à lui jeter des regards suspects.

Alors avant que son mentor ne lui pose de question, il alla se poser dans la petite pièce qui lui avait servit d'endroit à vivre quelques temps plus tôt et se prit un café qu'il avala, pensif.

Il ne cessait de se demander _pourquoi _il avait pris Castiel dans ses bras de la sorte.  
Il n'était pas totalement insensible et lui arrivait d'avoir besoin de tenir contre lui une personne chère, un court instant, en signe de soulagement la plupart du temps...mais là?

Il ne pouvait nier son sentiment de fierté envers l'ex ange, le voir avancer si rapidement et affronter les choses la tête haute...

OH bien sur il n'avait pas imaginé Castiel devenir une frêle petite créature parce qu'il était humain, mais il semblait assumer, encaisser assez bien; et il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête que c'était en partie grâce à lui...

Et le plus improbable la dedans... c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il se disait ça, il sentait sa poitrine se gonfler, et dans ces moments là, il se trouvait encore plus idiot

En plus, Castiel le regardait toujours avec ses yeux plein de question, penchant doucement la tête sur le côté, et Dean se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas les réponses puisque lui même ne comprenait pas son agissement... il savait bien qu'il était différent dans sa façon d'agir avec l'ex ange par rapport à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus auparavant.  
Il s'en voulait de créer un chamboulement chez son ami, il savait pertinemment que ce dernier avait déja à faire avec son adaptation sociale, et bientôt dans le monde du travail.

Et pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et le pire...c'est qu'il avait _apprécié_ ça...

Il soupira rageusement, il détestait se prendre la tête de cette façon vraiment.  
Il s'était déja assez compliqué la vie pendant tant d'année, alors maintenant s'il pouvait jouir d'un peu de calme dans sa vie ET dans sa tête ça ne serait pas si mal... et quelque part c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'un certain ange vienne frapper à sa porte après un an à être passé pour mort...

Et voila! Voila que maintenant, lui Dean Winchester se prenait la tête, pour ce type.  
Cet ami certes mais quand même.

Il commençait à s'énerver tout seul, contre lui, contre Cas. Contre la situation en elle même.

Il prit son portable à cet instant et y lu le message reçu... un sourire bête se lit sur son visage.

Il soupira ensuite, fatigué de sa propre attitude.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de café et se reprit mentalement.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à son ami... ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui s'il commençait à agir bizarrement.

Il voulait juste que cette boule dans son estomac, indélogeable depuis plusieurs heures, accepte de lui foutre un peu la paix; c'était tout...

Il reprit son travail en se promettant de ramener du gâteau à son ami ce soir... il fallait bien fête sa promotion, oui c'était juste par gentillesse... pas juste pour le voir sourire, le voir manger de ce dessert de façon candide...

Le reste de la journée se déroula des plus naturellement du monde; chacun vaquant à ses occupations.  
Sam prit même le temps d'appeler le petit brun afin de savoir comment ce dernier digérait l'idée de commencer le travail dans quelques jours.  
Il fut surpris de trouver un Castiel enthousiaste et visiblement motivé.

Il se rappela que cet ancien guerrier avait toujours pris chaque tâche très au sérieux et que s'il entreprenait quelque chose c'était toujours pour la mener à bien. Il était content de voir que malgré les changements apparents; Cas restait Cas sur certains points. Il appréciait cet ami.

Castiel avait pris l'habitude de préparer un semblant de table à dîner pour le retour du chasseur.  
Il n'avait pas idée à quel point cela pouvait faire sourire Dean intérieurement, il le comparait à une petite femme au foyer, mais avait garder cette comparaison humoristique pour lui même.  
Il n'était pas sur que l'autre apprécie...et puis comparer Cas a une « petite femme »... qui lui préparait presque le souper...hm non valait vraiment éviter de dire ça à voix haute;

En même temps, avant de passer le seuil de la porte, il se regarda et leva les yeux au ciel.  
Il rentrait chez lui, un gâteau dans une main et dans l'autre une bouteille de champagne... OK il faisait _vraiment_ cliché.

Il soupira de nouveau, décidément il avait pris beaucoup cette habitude ces derniers temps.

Castiel était installé dans le fauteuil, un livre entre les mains, il passait au « fluo » des passages qu'il estimait intéressant, idée du cadet des Winchester.

Il releva la tête lorsque Dean entre et lui lança un petit sourire, avant de dire toujours aussi solennellement

« Bonsoir Dean. Ta journée a t-elle était correcte? »

« Cas, on dit pas correcte! On dit t'as passé une bonne journée mec? »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, il ne s'imaginait pas un jour parler totalement comme son ami. Certes il changeait chaque jour un peu plus sa manière de s'exprimer, mais tout de même...Il pouvait très bien passer pour un être humain très poli, un point c'est tout.

« Dean, je ne me vois pas t'appeler « mec », même si j'ai bien compris l'idée du mot, mais tout de même. C'est comme si je te demandais, comment vas-tu homme? »

Le chasseur grimaça

« ok...ça fait un peu préhistoire dit comme ça... »

Il s'avança vers la table et y déposa le dessert et la bouteille de champagne encore fraîche de la température extérieure. Il n'allait surement pas tarder à neiger d'ailleurs.

Cas qui avait repris sa lecture ne releva pas la tête directement. Il n'était pas curieux après tout, comme il l'avait constaté quelque jours plus tôt.

Dean alla dans la cuisine afin d'y prendre deux verres, à whisky, mais ça ferait bien l'affaire. Il était à eu près sur que son ami n'avait jamais bu de champagne alors celui-ci ne se formaliserait pas du récipient.

Cas avait préparé l'eau des pâtes comme Dean le lui avait demandé, il la mis à chauffer.

Il fit sauter le bouchon de sa bouteille et Castiel sursauta violemment et releva les yeux vers Dean à la recherche de l'origine de ce son.  
Il vit le chasseur; un large sourire au lèvre et le regard triomphant.

L'ex ange s'avança vers lui

« je suis sur que tu l'as fait exprès Dean. Tu as remarqué, je sursaute pour un rien. C'est ridicule. »

« mais nooon Cas, jte promets »

Un sourire peu convainquant accompagna ses paroles.

« tu ne sais pas mentir dire. Tout comme je sursaute bêtement. Ce sont des faits. »

« Si tu le dis! Allez, tiens.. »

Il lui tendit un verre de bulles que l'ex ange regarda avec attention, et que bien sur, il porta à son nez afin de vérifier si cela ne serait pas trop amer, on ne sait jamais!

Sauf que bien sur, Dean avait pensé à tout. Il avait acheté du demi-brut; rosé en plus. C'était donc un champagne plus sucré pour être sur que Castiel ne recrache pas tout à la première gorgée.

Il amena son verre devant celui de l'autre qui le regarda interdit.

« tchin Cas! Ton verre doit cogner _doucement _sur le mien. _»_

« mais pourquoi cela Dean. Quel est l'intérêt? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça! Dans la tradition, et dans les yeux s'il te plait »

« je ne comprends pas Dean. »

« Caa-aaas! Fais tchin un point c'est tout! Fais moi plaisir, et regarde moi dans les yeux! C'est comme ça qu'on fait quand on trinque avec quelqu'un »

« ah...d'accord » il avait cet air pensif, qui disait que, malgré l'explication, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de sens à ce geste. « et à quoi trinque t-on Dean? »

Il eu droit à un sourire radieux

« à toi bêta! Pour te féliciter d'avoir trouver un emplois! Allez, tchin »

L'ex ange mima le geste du chasseur prenant soin de ne pas lâcher son regard puisque d'après Dean, cela avait son importance.  
Sauf que le Winchester n'avait pas songé que boire une gorgée d'un bon champagne le regard perdu dans celui d'un certain ami aux yeux des plus bleus allait faire rebondir cette boule dans son estomac.

Castiel découvrit avec surprise la sensation pétillante sur ses lèvres, ce goût à la fois amer et sucré.  
Il avala la première gorgée avec méfiance, mais en reprit une juste après. Cela lui plaisait.  
Il sentait bien cet alcool; le premier qu'il buvait, humain.

Il sourit, se léchant les lèvres;

Dean s'en sentit encore plus mal. Il fixait l'ange étrangement. Il aimait le voir découvrir de nouvelle chose; toutes les sensations par lesquelles il passait étaient tellement visible sur son visage. Il était tellement expressif. Et il aimait ça.

Il reprit une gorgée de champagne à son tour, il fallait qu'il se calme. Et surtout; bordel, pourquoi son estomac ne voulait il pas cesser de faire des soubresauts pareil?

Il décida de faire diversion, son ami allait finir par lui demander pourquoi il le regardait aussi intensément et il se trouverait bien bête, sans réponse à donner.

« et regarde! Comme promis, ton dessert! »

Il présenta le moelleux au chocolat devant les yeux émerveillés de Castiel.

« Dean, merci! C'est beaucoup mieux réussi que ma tarte. »

« oui bah ça c'est parc que c'est le magasin qui l'a fait! Si c'était moi, l'appart aurait pris feu. »

« Je suis sur que tu pourrais être bon en cuisine Dean » lui répondit le petit brun avec sérieux

« c'est ça Cass! C'est pour ça qu'on mange super équilibré tout les deux d'ailleurs! Tellement je suis un bon chef »

« est ce que je peux en manger, avec ce que tu m'as donné à boire Dean? »

« pourquoi pas Cas, y a pas de règles. Tu fais ce que tu as envie de faire »

Le chasseur prit un couteau sur la table et y coupa un morceau du dessert qu'il tendit à Castiel, celui ci croqua dedans à pleine dent.

« c'est dingue que tu aimes autant le sucré! On dirait moi avec un bon vieux Cheeseburger! »

L'autre avala sa bouchée avant de répondre;

« je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait plein de sensation quand je mange du chocolat. Je me sens bien, c'est bête hein? Pour de la nourriture. »

« ne dis jamais ça Cas! Rien ne vaut une bonne bouffe, foi de Winchester »

Castiel bu une gorgée de champagne et sourit doucement.

« c'est vraiment très bon comme cela Dean, tu devrais essayer! »

Il tendit innocemment son morceau de gâteau vers le chasseur qui eu un mouvement de recul sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, mais il _devait_ se reculer.

Il vit directement l'ex ange froncer les sourcils.

« pas envie de gâteau maintenant Cas, merci; jsuis plutôt salé moi, le soir! »

Il tenta un sourire peu convainquant.

« Comme tu veux Dean. »

Castiel n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais le geste de Dean lui avait fait bizarre... il avait ressenti une sensation étrange dans son estomac, pas très agréable. C'était vraiment bête...mais il n'aimait pas ce recul. Il n'aimait pas la sensation que cela lui apportait.

Il fronça des sourcils puis finit son verre d'une traite.

« oula Cas! Fais gaffe, l'alcool, dans ton petit corps d'humain, tu connais pas encore! »

« mais c'est très bon »

« oui, ça je sais. Mais tu vas pas finir alcoolique non plus. Le champagne, avec modération »

« tu dis ça alors que tu bois toujours beaucoup trop de Whisky »

Dean inspira lourdement.

« je sais Cas, mais c'est pas toujours une bonne idée pour autant. Puis tu as été un ange, un de ceux qui résistent à tout les vices. Bon ok tu as déja eu une cuite celeste et c'était pas joli joli...mais bref! Je te sers encore un verre, mais sinon, tu reste au lait pour la plupart du temps! »

« Dean, je ne suis pas un enfant. »

Et pourtant il avait une espèce de moue boudeuse sur le visage qui le rendit enfantin en un sens, et surtout c'était totalement inconscient.

Cette tête fit rire le chasseur doucement, il avait envie de lui demander s'il était sérieux ou pas.

Plutôt il leva les mains en signe d'abandon, puis tendit son verre vers celui de l'autre.

« tchin? »

« tchin »

Cas porta doucement le verre à ses lèvres. Il aimait sentir les bulles pétiller dans sa bouche, cette boisson était vraiment grisante.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres doucement, regardant Dean dans les yeux, après tout c'est lui qui lui avait dit qu'il fallait se regarder en trinquant...à chaque fois.

Dean ressentit à nouveau son estomac lui jouer des tours, mais pas seulement cette fois; ses propres yeux le trahirent; il les sentit glisser vers les lèvres de Castiel, humides et charnues.

Pourquoi ne pouvait il en détacher son regard?

Cette fois l'ex ange remarqua le trouble chez son ami, ce regard posé sur lui était si profond qu'il sentir un frisson le parcourir.  
Dean ne manqua pas cette peau hérissée, pâle, et qui semblait si douce. Pourquoi pensait il à la peau de Castiel de cette façon? Pourquoi ne put-il pas retenir sa main lorsqu'elle avança doucement vers la joue de son amie et s'y posa délicatement?

Il releva ses pupilles vertes vers celles de son vis à vis.  
Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, ils ne purent plus se lâcher.  
Pas un mot ne put être prononcé.  
Castiel ne pouvant formuler la question à laquelle Dean n'aurait pu répondre.  
Le chasseur se sentit glisser doucement vers le petit brun; de la sorte il le dépassait sensiblement; tant que pour garder ce contact visuel intense, Castiel du relever légèrement la tête;  
Ce dernier n'osait aucun mouvement; il laissait Dean faire. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ne comprenait rien de cet ambiance douce et profonde.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi son coeur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine, ni pourquoi sa respiration refusait de lui obéir, et encore moins pourquoi ses joues commençaient à devenir atrocement chaudes.

Il était hypnotisé par le regard de Dean. Il semblait que c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il parvenait à se concentrer.  
Il ne l'avait jamais vu le regarder de la sorte...et c'était...enivrant. Le champagne avait des effets à des milles de celui là, bien plus grisant.

Le chasseur,totalement à la merci de ses sensations, ne put s'arrêter, non il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer encore de quelques millimètres, ne lâchant pas les orbes bleus sombres qui le scrutaient, et posa doucement, presque un effleurement, ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel...

Il sentit cette boule dans son estomac, celle qui ne le quittait plus, exploser soudainement.

C'était tellement doux; plus encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
Il pressa doucement sur les lèvres de son ami; sa main glissant de la joue vers la nuque, délicatement comme si l'être qu'il touchait était fait de porcelaine.

Castiel ferma presque les yeux, se nourrissant de la sensation exquise qui naissait en lui

Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'un tant soit peu proche de cet instant.  
Son corps entier semblait réagir au baiser de Dean.  
Ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement, son coeur lui donna l'impression de vouloir imploser, et ses mains devinrent moites. Ces mains dont il ne savait quoi faire; il sentait comme une douce brûlure à l'endroit ou celles du chasseur caressaient sa peau.

Son corps pris le dessus sur son mental et il s'approcha plus encore du corps de son vis à vis, leurs torses se touchant.

Dean ne put se retenir plus longtemps, fermant les yeux, il passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de Castiel; joignant son autre main à se ballet de délicatesse, il alla la placer dans le dos de l'ex ange pour le coller plus encore.

Cette friction l'électrisa. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil chose. Jamais un baiser, aussi innocent soit-il n'avait pu lui donner cette impression de plénitude.

Il souffla contre la bouche du petit brun, sa voix plus rauque que jamais

« ouvre les lèvres...Cas... »

Ce dernier fit docilement ce que son doux tortionnaire lui demanda, il ne réfléchissait plus, totalement prisonnier de son corps et de ses réactions.  
Il entre ouvrit la bouche et sentit Dean s'y glisser avec envie.  
Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il embrassa quelqu'un. Pas n'importe qui... c'était Dean.  
Dean cet être qu'il avait sorti des enfers; cette personne qui lui avait appris le libre arbitre, cet homme qui lui avait confié sa vie, cet ami qui avait tout fait pour lui. Tout.

Ils s'abandonnèrent à se baiser maladroit et doux; les mains de Castiel se posant timidement sur les flancs du chasseur; l'effleurant, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci le sente et ne s'arrête.

Leurs lèvres se pressaient; l'ex ange recopiant les mouvements, leurs langues se mêlaient avec chaleur. C'était bon; fort et terriblement intense.

Dean pensa que Castiel goûtait le chocolat et le champagne, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de particulier...de tellement...Castiel.

Ce dernier ne pensait plus à rien, il avait perdu pied. C'était beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Beaucoup trop de sensation, beaucoup trop de tout. Trop bon.

Le moment fut interrompu par le bruit de l'eau qui débordait de la casserole  
Dean ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta doucement.

Abasourdi par son propre geste, il laissa glisser ses mains hors du corps de son ami.

Lui n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. IL avait peur.. Il ne savait pas très bien de quoi mais il avait peur.

Castiel sentit la chaleur de son ami le quitter et eu un nouveau frisson, cette fois moins agréable.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne put croiser le regard du chasseur.

« excuse Cas...je sais pas...je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »

et il alla vers la cuisine, s'occuper des pâtes. Oui, parce que là, c'est tout ce dont Dean se sentait capable de faire

Il ne pouvait plus raisonner. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Castiel au risque de se confronter à toutes les questions muettes qu'il venait de provoquer en lui il le savait...

Castiel lui fixait avec ferveur la table en face de lui...tout ça...toutes ces sensations...c'était si bon...et il sut, à cet instant, qu'il en voudrait encore...

_**YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Enfiiin! Le bisou, le bisou le bisouuuu! **_

_**alors là...je vous jure j'aimerai tellement avoir votre avis sur ce premier rapprochement de nos chouchous! **_

_**J'ai tellement travailler cette scène dans ma tête que j'espère qu'elle donne bien! En tout cas, elle était intense au moment ou je l'ai écrite XD **_

_**Pour la suite, je ne compte pas en faire un petit couple direct, mais c'est un sacré pas en avant non? =D **_

**des révieuws Pleassseeeeeeeeeeeee**

**ps : oui je dis que c'est le premier baiser de Cas...je refuse totalement de considéré cet affreux moment ou il a embrassé meg O_O**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellow tout le monde :) **

**Voila enfin la suite, après le baiser de l'autre jour (a)**

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de réponses positives sur le chapitre neuf et je suis vraiment ravie que ce baiser vous aie plu :) du coup...faut que j'assure avec la suite XD**

**Merci vraiment à toutes pour vos reviews et je voudrai réagir sur certaines: **

**Castielamalefoy - une fin sadique? Moi? Mais nooon :) il me fallait le temps à moi aussi pour me remettre de leur baiser et de rebondir Lol d'ou la fin...interrompu par des pâtes, c'est balo quand même XD**

**Merci à Gab et à Elida, ainsi qu'à Teli et autres Guest, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire en sorte que ça soit intense :) **

**Glimmerhutcherson - j'adore tes réviews! Moi aussi je peux sourire béatement lol **

**encore mes plus plates excuses pour les fautes, je fais un max d'efforts mais parfois...je suis tellement à fond dans ce que j'écris que je perds ma concentration sur l'orthographe _**

**Je ne peux que te dire un grand merci! Ce genre de commentaire, ça motive définitivement ;)**

**C-Line Archan'Tiel - le risque que Dean retourne en arrière face à la réalité est plutôt grande, javoue que ...le premier baiser n'est pas signe que leur idylle va démarrer maintenant. **

**J'aime prendre mon temps et faire en sorte que ça colle à l'image que j'ai si dans la série (on peut toujours rêver!) leur relation devait évoluer amoureusement...LOL **

**Voila, maintenant bonne lecture ;) **

**A bientôt; **

**Uzu**

**Chapitre dix. **

Le reste de la soirée se fit dans un silence étrange.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, Dean, de temps en temps, parlait un peu pour dire des banalités.

Il semblait faire un maximum pour éluder l'instant d'avant.

Castiel ,lui, osait à peine regarder le chasseur; il était troublé.

Bien sur il était innocent en matière de rapprochement humain, totalement vierge de tout contact.

Mais il n'était pas pour autant naïf. Il comprenait ce qu'était un baiser...ce que cela pouvait _impliquer._

Et il comprenait bien que son ami n'était pas du genre à _s'impliquer _dans ce genre de chose avec un homme. Ca il en était sur. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ce baiser?

Il n'avait rien fait, jamais lui n'aurait osé tout contact avec les lèvres du chasseur, il devait d'ailleurs s'avouer n'y avoir même jamais pensé.  
Il n'avait pas les réflexes d'un humain pour ce genre de chose, il n'avait pas conscience du moment où le baiser s'amorçait... et pourtant il devait aussi reconnaitre y avoir participé...il se souvint comment son corps avait réagi, comment ses mains avaient effleuré le corps musclés de Dean, comment sa langue était entré en contact avec sa jumelle... et surtout...il se souvenait avoir apprécié ce moment...

C'était surtout pour cela que son regard restait définitivement planté dans son assiette de pâte.  
Il voyait bien que Dean faisait des efforts terribles pour faire comme si de rien était, et il savait aussi qu'en un seul regard il se trahirait.  
Le chasseur lisait en lui facilement, et il s'effrayait à l'idée que celui-ci le rejette s'il constatait qu'il avait _aimé_ ce baiser...

Le souper avalé rapidement; Dean débarrassa la table et disparu dans la salle de bain.  
Castiel comprit que la soirée, ils ne la passeraient pas ensemble, devant la télé à rire et en parlant de leurs journées respectives comme ils l'avaient fait chaque jour depuis son retour...

Cette pensée l'attrista, il aimait ces moments privilégiés dans la vie du chasseur, l'entendre parler de son quotidien, s'y intéresser.  
Une fois, le chasseur lui avait même dit qu'il ne devait pas se sentir obliger de poser tant de question, il n'avait pas à faire semblant.  
Ce à quoi l'ex ange avait répondu avec son sérieux légendaire qu'il était important pour lui de s'assurer que Dean passait de bonnes journées, et qu'il s'intéressait, vraiment.

Le winchester lui avait sourit doucement, car c'était rare; très rare, les fois ou quelqu'un avait eu un réel intérêt pour lui. IL savait que Castiel s'était toujours soucié de sa vie, mais l'avoir à ses côtés tout les jours, alors qu'il avait surement bien d'autres choses en tête, et que malgré tout, il s'inquiétait, ça le touchait.

Le lendemain matin, Castiel émergea de son lit de fortune étonnement, en forme.  
Il se demanda un instant si pour une fois, il avait enfin réussi à s'éveiller avant le chasseur... sauf que lorsqu'il balaya l'appartement du regard il put constater facilement que ce dernier avait déja quitter les lieux...  
Dean n'avait jugé utile de l'éveiller apparemment... il se redressa et sentit un poids intense le prendre au niveau de l'estomac.  
Son ami n'avait pas voulu le voir avant de partir au travail... il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que ça avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé la veille.

L'angoisse le prit soudainement, son souffle se fit rapide et difficile.

Il inspira fortement. Il devait se reprendre. Il n'aimait pas être faible.

Il s'appuya la main contre la table haute/

« merde... »siffla t-il.

Son coeur n'en faisait à nouveau que selon son envie. Comme s'il ne contrôlait plus rien.  
Il eu l'image de Dean, passant par le salon ce matin...se faisant plus discret que jamais, jetant un regard là où Castiel dormait profondément...et passer son chemin. Tout simplement.  
Le chasseur n'avait pas envie de le voir, pas envie de lui parler.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette pensée le prit de plein fouet. Dean.

Il regretta un instant leur baiser...puis ferma les yeux...non...il ne pouvait pas regretter ce moment... jamais de tout son existence il n'avait ressenti pareil émotion. Pareil sensations.  
Il avait aimé le goût des lèvres de son ami; il avait tellement aimé sentir les mains de Dean se poser contre sa nuque...il avait eu l'impression que c'était là sa place.

Finalement...il devait avouer qu'il avait tout sacrifié au nom des Winchester depuis qu'il les connaissait... et se retrouver ainsi, entre les bras de son protégé ne l'avait pas effrayé.  
Par contre l'idée que celui-ci le repousse à cause de ça. C'était beaucoup plus terrifiant.

Il se reprit doucement en respirant le plus calmement possible.  
En tant qu'ancien ange, jamais il n'avait connu l'angoisse. Jamais. Et c'était la deuxième fois que cela le prenait en tant qu'humain...définitivement il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle d'absolument tout à cause des ses émotions qui se faisaient maître de lui même.  
Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Il était confus et avait peur. Peur d'un tas de chose. Mais tout ça...il devait le gérer.

Il n'en parlerait pas au chasseur. Il savait comment était Dean. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte mais il était sur d'une chose: son ami ne voulait pas en parler. C'était assez clair.

Il ferait lui aussi comme si de rien était si tel était le souhait de Dean... parce qu'il avait toujours fait ce que Dean voulait. C'était comme cela qu'il s'en sortirait le mieux.  
Après tout, ses sensations exquises qu'il avait découvertes...peut être avaient elles été aussi intenses car c'était la première fois? Peut être pas parce que c'était lui...peut être pas. Il allait devoir s'en convaincre car il refusait de perdre Dean pour ça.  
Dean n'embrassait pas un homme. Et c'est ce qu'il était à présent...il devait accepter.

De tout façon...à qui pourrait il en parler? Sincèrement...? Sam? Jamais Dean ne le lui pardonnerait. Et il ne connaissait personne à part les deux frères.

Il allait apprendre à cacher son trouble et sa confusion...

Il soupira longuement, il ne savait pas comment les humains faisaient pour gérer autant d'émotion à la fois. Il était tellement novice la dessus...surement était-ce pour cela que tout semblait plus fort...pour ça. Non pas pour autre chose...

Ce soir là; Castiel était toujours perdu dans ses cours.  
Il était plus tard que d'habitude...il aurait voulu envoyer un message au chasseur pour lui demander si tout allait bien mais il n'avait pas osé... finalement il apprenait vite. Tristement vite.

Il avait tenté de se concentrer un maximum sur ce qu'il avait à préparer, dans à peine quelques jours il allait être confronté à la vrai vie. Il devait faire ça bien. Il devait avancer normalement...

Lorsque la porte claqua doucement derrière lui, il se figea, fixant son crayon immobile.  
Il n'entendit pas l'autre bouger. Il semblait s'être appuyé contre la porte. Ne voulant plus s'en déloger.

Il se sentit fébrile, de là ou il était, il pouvait entendre Dean respirer fortement alors que lui même retenait son souffle.

Il entendit un faible

« hey Cas... »

Il n'osa pas se retourner. Il avait de bonnes résolutions, mettre le chasseur le plus à l'aise possible en faisant comme s'il avait oublié leur moment. Mais c'était dur...

La voix de Dean avait presque le même son que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'ouvrir les lèvres la veille pour approfondir leur baiser... un frisson naquit sur la peau de l'ex ange.  
Il serra les dent, essayent de le réprimer.

Il inspira profondément, les pas de Dean se faisant entendre enfin.

« Bonjour Dean. Comment vas-tu? »

Aucune réponse.

Il tenta enfin de se retourner, doucement; tellement lentement.

Il vit Dean contre le chambranle de sa porte, tourné vers l'ex ange. Il croisait les bras.

Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent; il vit le chasseur laisser tomber sa tête contre le montant en bois, elle lui semblait si lourde.

Castiel avala sa salive avec difficulté. Mais bon sang pourquoi sa gorge se faisait elle si sèche? Son corps n'avait il donc pas fini de s'en prendre à lui?

Il se mouva délicatement, posant son livre puis s'avançant lentement vers le chasseur.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, drôles de position pour un ancien ange, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses bras, de ses mains et même de ses yeux.

Il avait l'impression que son corps devenait trop grand pour lui, il était gauche.

Il sentait sur lui le regard de Dean. Brûlant. Que devait il faire? Comment réagir? Comment faire ce qu'il fallait?

Il laissa entre lui et son ami une distance plus que raisonnable, il ne voulait pas risquer de faire fuir l'autre.

Il tenta un petit sourire timide qui lui fut rendu.

« Dean; est ce que ça va? »

Il demanda à nouveau. Son ami ne lui ayant pas répondu, il estimait en avoir le droit.

« Ca va Cas. Et toi? »

Rien de tout ceci ne paraissait naturel. C'était tellement loin de ce qu'ils avaient échangés ces derniers jours.  
Castiel sentit à nouveau son coeur se serrer durement dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, il devait se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas être repris d'une crise d'angoisse comme ce matin. Pas devant le chasseur.

« je vais bien Dean. Merci »

Il fronça les sourcils soudainement; une odeur acre lui parvint. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, plissant les yeux.

Dean sourit en levant un sourcils à son tour. L'ex ange avait compris d'où venait ce regard vitreux et ce parfum familier, mais tellement plus prononcé cette fois.

« tu as bu Dean? »

« juste quelques verres Cas. Avec Buck? »

Le chasseur n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. Dans sa tête à cette instant lui était venu plutôt une phrase du genre, tu n'es pas mon père Cas, je fais ce que je veux. Mais Dieu sait pour quelle raison, des que Castiel était là il ne faisait plus ce qu'il voulait. Ses pensées étaient différentes de ses actes. Sa volonté étant devenu comme une entité à part entière de lui même.  
Il se détestait pour ça. Il était un homme de contrôle.  
L'évènement de la veille l'avait hanté toute la journée.  
Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Et il détestait ça.  
Il avait maudit Castiel toute la journée de lui faire ça. A lui. Dean Winchester.

Il ne pouvait pas dire un mot de plus, qu'avait il à dire de toute façon? Il était parti comme un voleur ce matin et il savait que son ami avait du se poser milles et une questions. Il savait que son geste avait du susciter une confusion étrange, mais que pouvait il faire quand lui même était plus que confus?

Il devait s'écarter. Laisser à Castiel de l'espace. Cesser de le materner.  
Il l'avait trop pris sous son aile depuis son retour comme si celui-ci était une petite chose fragile.

Sauf que Cas était un ange. Enfin; avait été un ange. Un soldat de Dieu, un guerrier puissant.  
Il ne devait pas le traiter de la sorte... il devait retrouver cette distance qui les séparait avant et qui avait toujours bien fonctionné. C'était la décision qu'il avait prise aujourd'hui. Et pour ça, pour se féliciter de ce choix judicieux, mais étrangement douloureux, il avait arrosé la soirée.

Une bonne cuite. Il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps, n'en avait pas ressentit le besoin depuis un moment.

Un bon verre de Whisky de temps en temps, certes, mais là, il avait eu besoin de plus.

Pourquoi? Il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais ses choix étaient posés. Il devait s'y tenir.

Pourtant il détesta ce qu'il vit dans le regard de Castiel. Les yeux bleus de l'ex ange étaient tellement profonds. Il prit tout ce qu'il avait en lui pour éviter de s'y perdre.

Le petit brun sentit l'inquiétude s'emparer de lui. Puissante.

Il fit un pas vers le chasseur, doucement, comme s'il s'approchait d'un animal sauvage près à fuir au moindre mouvement de son vis à vis.

« Dean? » dit-il simplement.

« Ca va Cas. » il répondit à la question muette que posée par les yeux bleus.

« je suis un peu malade je pense, jvais aller me coucher, puis je vais me reposer. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir encore plus d'inquiétude chez son ami. Malade? Non bien sur que non... Sam avait toujours comprit que c'était une excuse prétendue pour quitter la pièce et se retrouver seul. Castiel n'avait pas eu le mode d'emplois.

Naïvement, le petit brun lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il avait cet air concerné et sérieux sur le visage.

« Si j'avais encore été un ange, j'aurai pu te soigner directement Dean. Navré de ne pas pouvoir t'aider à te sentir mieux. »

Il tendit la main vers le chasseur pour la poser sur son front; pour sentir si ce dernier n'était pas fiévreux.  
Ca non plus, Dean ne l'avait pas prévu; entrer si rapidement à nouveau en contact avec la peau de Castiel. Que du contraire... il avait bien prévu que cela ne se reproduise plus avant très très, très longtemps.

L'ex ange, innocent, ne comprit pas l'importance de son geste. Lui avait tout oublié des le moment ou Dean avait dit se sentir malade. La santé du chasseur avant tout. Après tout on ne chasse pas des années de surveillance rapprochée aussi rapidement... soigner le Winchester avait presque était sa tâche personnelle pendant si longtemps que ses vieux réflexes prenaient le dessus.

Sauf que Dean lui...la main de Castiel sur lui, aussi chaste soit le geste, laissa une brûlure douloureuse sur sa peau moite.

« tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre. » Finit par constater l'autre; avec sérieux.

« je sais Cas... »

« Ou se situe ton mal alors Dean? »

Il eu envie de hurler mais se retint. Il devait se contrôler. Il se sentait ridicule...

« Cas... »

Il baissa le regard pour croiser celui de son ami, il n'arrivait pas à sourire, pourtant il aurait voulu, pour le rassurer mais il s'en sentait incapable.

Il prit doucement la main posée sur son front et l'enleva. Ne quittant pas les yeux bleus captivants.

Il prit soin de ne pas garder ces doigts entre les siens lorsque le contact chaud quitta sa peau.

Il finit d'ailleurs par détourner le regard.

« je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas s'il te plait. » il aurait voulu être plus ferme qu'il ne le fut, il perdait doucement sa volonté. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer, il devait quitter la pièce.

« excuse moi, j'ai besoin d'une douche... »

Ce soir là, Dean ne réapparu plus dans le salon.  
Il ne mangea pas; et Castiel pu entendre l'eau couler longuement dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrir il espéra un instant que celle de la chambre fit de même mais rien ne vint... Le chasseur semblait déterminer à l'éviter un maximum...il s'en voulait, il n'avait pas su retenir son ami.

Il se glissa sous sa couverture rouge, le coeur lourd.

De son coté, le chasseur fixait le plafond avec force. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir avant longtemps.  
Il le savait. Il savait que tout ce qui se passait en lui était puissant. Il s'en voulait tellement.  
Des qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait le visage inquiet de Castiel. Son ami ne méritait pas ça...mais il le devait. Il devait prendre ses distances au risque de tout faire foirer. Et avec Castiel, il ne voulait pas. Enfin, pas plus que ce qu'il n'avait déjà gâché...

Le lendemain matin, Castiel entendit juste la porte claquer lorsque Dean quitta l'appartement, sans le réveiller, pour le deuxième jour consécutif.

Il soupira sous sa couette qu'il remonta jusqu'à son nez, comme un enfant, il s'enfouit dans son lit, il eut l'impression qu'il aurait pu y rester tout la journée, prostré.

Que pouvait-il faire pour arranger les choses? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et sincèrement, là; il se sentait plutôt abattu. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, pas envie de prendre ses cours, les préparer, écrire et lire des choses de plus en plus saugrenues au sujet de son père alors que ses pensées étaient à quelques rues plus loin...

Alors qu'il se rendormait dans la chaleur réconfortante de son petit lit, il entendit son portable vibrer sur la table basse. Il grogna.

Puis il se souvient que les seuls sms qu'il pouvait recevoir étaient de Dean ou de Sam alors il tendit la main et chercha à tâtons.

Il ouvrit le sms et ne fut s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant le nom s'afficher...Sam.

Bien sur il était content que le cadet prenne de ses nouvelles, mais...

« de Sam;

Salut Cas, comment tu vas? Je pensais que si tu avais une minutes, on pouvait peut être déjeuner ensemble ce midi? Je suis dans le coin, si ça te dis? »

Castiel considéra la proposition un instant, et même si la perspective de rester fourrer sous sa couette toute la journée était particulièrement tentante, il se rendait bien compte que ça n'était pas la solution.

Il y avait encore pas mal de chose à faire, et se laisser aller de la sorte n'aiderait pas.

Il pianota donc sur son portable pour répondre à Sam;

« De Castiel;

Bonjour Samuel; tout va bien merci. Et pour toi? Je serai ravi de te voir ce midi. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« De Sam;

Nickel pour moi. Je passe te prendre à Midi. À tout' »

Ce serait la première fois que l'ex ange et le jeune Winchester allait passer un moment à deux depuis son retour; il trouvait l'idée étrange, mais cela lui ferait sans doute du bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre que Dean et uniquement Dean.  
Surtout avec l'attitude de ce dernier pour l'instant.

Il se reprit donc et alla déjeuné rapidement.

Il était dix heures et il voulait être présentable quand Sam viendrait le chercher.

Faire sa toilette n'était pas un soucis...se raser beaucoup plus. La première fois ou Dean lui avait montré comment faire avait été plutôt folklorique.

Il s'en était sorti avec quelques écorchures par-ci par là.

Malheureusement pour lui il avait une pilosité assez importante, et il découvrit qu'il devait se raser presque tous les jours. Il n'aimait pas son apparence avec une barbe naissante malgré le fait que le chasseur lui avait dit que de cette façon il faisait plus « bad boy et que ça, ça faisait craquer les nanas! ».

Sauf que lui, il aimait être propre sur lui.

Il se regarda donc dans le miroir avec curiosité. Il s'habituait progressivement à son corps, même si parfois il avait quand même encore l'impression d'être un étranger dans sa propre peau.

Il passa sa main sur la barbe piquante et prit le rasoir.

Il s'appliqua pour ne pas avoir l'air de s'être battu après sa séance de rasage.

Il se souvint avoir observer Dean le faire, celui-ci avait ronchonné car il n'aimait pas qu'on l'observe mais Castiel avait insisté, il préférait le voir faire avant de s'attaquer à son visage.

Penser au chasseur le fit retourner dans une humeur morose.

Il se demanda s'il devait lui dire qu'il ne serait pas à l'appartement de l'après midi, on ne sait jamais..;s'il rentrait plus tôt.

Sauf qu'il se rendait bien compte que le Winchester ne rentrerait pas plus tôt du travail, qu'il allait surement réapparaître plus tard en début de soirée, si pas plus...et qu'il ne remarquerait même pas que Castiel avait quitté les lieux pendant plusieurs heures.

Cette pensée l'attrista. Pourquoi cela devait il être si compliqué? Il avait tellement envie d'en parler... il savait bien que ce diner avec Sam pouvait être une occasion mais il avait trop peur que Dean l'apprenne et ne lui parle plus du tout.

Il savait à quel point la fierté de son ami était forte et avouer à son petit frère qu'il avait embrasser un homme, lui en l'occurrence, était loin, très loin d'être une bonne idée.

A midi tapante, le jeune homme sonna à l'interphone de son frère ainé.

La voix grave de Castiel répondit qu'il descendait tout de suite.  
Dean lui ayant fait un double de la clef, il ferma derrière lui à double tour.

Il avait l'impression de partir à son tour comme un voleur. Il avait de dire à Dean ou il allait; terriblement envie. Bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi celui le tiraillait, il se retint.

Samuel Winchester l'attendait, appuyé contre sa voiture, un grand sourire illumina son visage enfantin.

Il s'avança vers l'ex-ange et lui serra la main chaleureusement.

« Castiel, je suis content de te voir. »

Les choses étaient plus simples avec Sam. Il était plus à l'aise avec l'amitié, les sentiments, les émotions. Il ne les cachait pas comme son aîné, que du contraire;  
Maintenant qu'il construisait la vie plus ou moins normale qu'il avait toujours voulu, il semblait s'épanouir.

Il avait choisi un pub réputé pour sa bonne ambiance, dans le coin, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Il était midi et la population du café était surtout des hommes d'affaires qui aimaient se détendre dans ce cadre sympathique.

Castiel et lui s'installèrent à une table à l'écart pour pouvoir discuter librement.

Ils commandèrent puis se mirent à parler de tout et rien, c'était agréable de pouvoir agir normalement.  
L'ex ange prit ce moment comme une grande bouffée d'air rafraichissante. Cela faisait tellement du bien d'être là, et de rire un peu. Les derniers moments qu'il avait passé avec Dean était tellement tendu...

« sinon Cas, tu te sens prêt pour attaquer le boulot d'ici deux, trois jours? »

« J'avoue que l'idée me plait. J'ai pas mal retravaillé mes cours, je pense que cela se passera très bien. »

« je n'en doute pas! Tu seras parfait en prof Cas. Dean continue à parader comme un paon à l'idée que son meilleur pote finisse prof d'unif? »

Sam n'eut aucun mal à voir le visage de Castiel se fermer à l'évocation de son ainé, l'ex ange était devenir quelqu'un de très expressif.

« Cas, ca va? »

le petit brun comprit qu'il devait apprendre à cacher tout ça...on lisait trop facilement en lui...cela le gênait terriblement. Il se força à sourire le plus naturellement possible.

« Ca va merci Sam. Dean est un peu...tendu ces jours-ci. »

« ah...la dernière fois que je vous ai vu il avait l'air bien, c'est quoi le soucis? »

Castiel avait envie de se confier...tellement. Qui connaissait mieux Dean que son petit frère? Peut être que Sam pourrait l'aider à comprendre...à saisir son comportement, à l'aider sur ce qu'il devait faire pour améliorer leurs rapports...mais il n'osa pas. Aucun mot à ce sujet ne franchit ses lèvres.

Il se rappela se ce geste qu'ils avaient souvent, et l'imita: il haussa les épaules avec un léger hochement de tête; l'air de dire...je n'en sais rien. Et Sam s'en contenta.

Il put changer de sujet facilement:

« j'ai pensé à quelque chose Sam, si je peux t'en parler »

« jt'écoute »

« tu sais, quand j'étais un ange, j'ai eu dans mes connaissances une sorcière puissante. C'était il y a plus de 30ans; à cette époque elles étaient plus discrètes que maintenant. Mais celle là était surtout très têtue. Enfin... Elle se vantait toujours auprès de moi de connaitre un talisman qui brouillait la vision de démons... »

Sam fronça les sourcils

« et tu ne nous en as jamais parlé sérieux? Brouille leur vision comment exactement? »

« Ca, je n'en sais rien justement. Elle m'a aidé à plusieurs reprises, et je l'ai eu à ma charge un instant pour certaines raisons. Mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les anges...c'est pour quoi elle refusait catégoriquement de me donner le secret de ce talisman... »

« et quoi, les anges ne pouvaient pas s'emparer de l'information, c'est pas votre, enfin leur truc de s'introduire dans les pensées des humains? »

« Certains anges en auraient été capable c'est vrai, mais je n'ai dit à personne que cette femme connaissait un tel sortilèges. Je savais bien qu'elle serai tuée pour cela, si elle refusait d'en parler. Et nous n'avions pas besoin d'être à l'écart de la vision des démons, cela m'intéressait moyennement. Je ne jugeait pas sa perte nécessaire... »

« tu avais déja des jugements personnels à l'époque Cas? »

L'ex ange sourit à cette question, il avait tellement changé depuis cette époque...

« pas vraiment, disons surtout que j'évaluais le pour et le contre comme une machine. Et vraiment, cette information n'était pas capitale, et pour mes missions, cette sorcière pouvait parfois se montrer utile. »

« Wow...froid comme raisonnement j'avoue. Enfin sans vouloir te vexer Cas. »

« il n'y a pas de mal Sam. Je sais comment j'étais. Mais la où je veux en venir Sam, c'est que cette sorcière est toujours en vie...et je pense que maintenant que je suis humain, elle aura surement moins de résistance à l'idée de me dévoiler ce talisman. »

« tu pense qu'elle te le donnerait? Tu ne crois pas que si elle avait voulu le rendre « publique » on en aurait déja entendu parlé dans le milieu non? »

« je sais, c'est ce que je me suis dit mais elle m'en doit une...et elle m'avait promis de me rendre la pareil un jour si j'en avais besoin...et comme je suis humain, elle n'aura plus la barrière de l'ange. »

Sam considéra la chose un instant puis se mit à hocher positivement la tête

« Ca vaut la peine d'essayer Cas... tu en as déja parlé à Dean? Ca pourrait être un risque de t'exposer à une sorcière. »

Castiel grimaça. Dean...il avait cette idée en tête depuis deux jours mais...ce soir là, il l'avait embrassé... et depuis il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Comment trouver un moment pour lui demander son avis?

« je pense que le risque n'est pas assez grand comparé à ce qu'on pourrait gagner avec ce talisman. Je ne peux peut être pas être possédé mais si je croise un démon, il me reconnaitra, et moi je ne peux plus voir leur visage...et... Dean n'est pas au courant de cette idée. »

Le cadet des Winchester fronça les sourcils à nouveau; mais que c'était il donc passé avec son frère? Lui et Castiel semblaient si bien s'entendre... et sincèrement voir le visage attristé de son ami n'était pas très plaisant. Il se demandait vraiment ce que son satané frère avait encore pu faire.

« Ok Cas. On lui en parlera plus tard. Est ce que tu sais ou vit cette sorcière? »

« malheureusement pas. Elle changeait souvent d'endroit. Elle s'appelle Emilia Jones. Elle n'a jamais utilisé de pseudonyme, je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse aujourd'hui. »

« Elle a quel âge maintenant? »

« 73ans. »

« Ok, je vais me mettre à sa recherche des que je rentre. Tu n'as pas d'autres infos pour aider? »

« elle vivait seul, n'a jamais eu d'enfant. Ses parents ont été tué par des démons quand elle était enfant et a vécu dans des foyers jusqu'à sa majorité, c'est tout. Si ça peut aider. »

« tout est bon à prendre pour des recherches. C'est une bonne idée Cas... ça peut aider. Car je doute que si Crowley découvre que tu es toujours en vie, il décide de te laisser tranquille.. »

Ils finirent leur déjeuné en discutant de tout et de rien à nouveau, de choses plus légères.

Sam ramena Castiel à l'appartement de Dean.

L'ex ange passa la porte; et constata tristement que rien n'avait bougé.

Il aurait aimé que le chasseur rentre plus tôt.

Il s'était éclipsé deux heures et l'autre ne s'en soucierait pas. Il soupira.

En voiture, le cadet des Winchester prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère.

Dans le garage plus loin, Dean prit le temps de répondre en remarquant que c'était Sam.

« Hey Dean. »

« hey Sam »

« hm Dean, je viens de déposer Cas à l'appart »

« quoi? » il était surpris; vraiment. »

« oui j'ai été manger avec lui. Il ne te l'a pas dit? »

« euh...non...enfin, on s'est pas beaucoup vu hier, et ce matin je suis parti tôt donc... »

« hm. » Le ton de Sam était suspicieux, et son frère ne le manqua pas.

« quoi Sam? Crache le morceau, jte connais trop bien. »

« tu lui as fait quoi à Castiel au juste? Il avait pas l'air dans son assiette quand j'ai parlé de toi tout à l'heure. »

l'ainé dégluti difficilement à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il sentit son coeur s'accélérer comme trop souvent ces derniers temps.

Il se racla la gorge pas discrètement le moins du monde.

« rien du tout Sam. »

« hm. Est ce que tu savais au moins qu'il avait l'intention de se rendre chez une sorcière, une ancienne connaissance pour retrouver un talisman qui aiderait à éloigner les démons? Tu savais qu'il avait l'intention de me demander de faire des recherches la dessus Dean? »

Il était accusateur, sans équivoque. Castiel lui avait paru bien mal cet après midi, et il le savait novice en terme d'émotions humaines, et franchement il avait peur que son idiot de frère l'oublie et ne le ménage pas.

Mais Dean ne put cacher sa stupeur, et peut être même un peu son énervement.

« tu sais très bien que je n'étais pas au courant sinon tu ne me poserais pas la question de cette manière Sam! »

« Dean, est ce que tu lui as parlé au moins ces jours-ci? Je veux dire, vraiment? Castiel est humain maintenant, et tout les humains ne sont pas comme toi, du genre à devoir cacher chaque petite émotion. Tu es un peu son modèle en tant qu'humain, et franchement je suis pas sur qu'il ai bien choisi. »

Aouch. Ca fait mal ce genre de claque. C'est vrai que Dean s'était efforcé à enfouir ses propres ressentis depuis deux jours...et de ce fait il avait imposé la même chose au petit brun. Mais celui-ci avait peut être besoin de parler...seulement il ne s'en sentait tellement pas la force. Il n'avait pas la force de se plonger dans ses foutus yeux bleus, de s'y perdre, et surtout de perdre le contrôle. Ce contrôle auquel il tenait tant...

« la ferme Sammy. Je vais régler ça quand je rentre. Je lui parlerai. »

« promis?»

un grognement lui répondit.

« De—ean? »

« promis Sam! Maintenant fous moi la paix, y en a qui bosse tu sais? »

Le cadet ne put réprimer un léger rire.

Lorsque l'ainé raccrocha il eut à nouveau ce poids sur ses épaules, cette boule dans l'estomac, cette incapacité à penser clairement...bordel. Il allait devoir affronter Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il se détestait à l'idée que Cas n'aie même pas osé lui parler de cette histoire de sorcière alors que lui s'efforçait à mettre nombre de distance entre eux...

Il ferait une exception ce soir, il allait faire l'effort de lui parler...un peu...;

_**Voilaaaaa =D **_

_**la suite ^^**_

_**j'espère que ça vous aura plu ;) en tout cas, je prends bcp de plaisir à écrire cette histoire :) **_

_**Pour celles qui suivent l'autre fic que j'écris, « you can't save everyone », je promets de faire un chapitre cette semaine ;) **_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Uzu **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements =)**

**vos révieuws font tjs très très très plaisir!**

**voici une suite qui j'espère vous plaira, même si plutôt calme pour nos chouchous**

**Chapitre 11**

Ce soir là, Dean dut puiser en lui un maximum de courage pour rentrer chez lui sobre.

Il avait promis à son petit frère de discuter avec Cas de ses émotions...sauf que le cadet n'imaginait absolument pas le chemin sur lequel cela pouvait les mener.

Le chasseur savait que son ami devait penser qu'il le détestait. Après tout il faisait tout pour l'éviter depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassé... Dean en était tout à fait conscient; et le pire étant qu'il savait pertinemment ne pas être subtile en la matière. Sauf qu'il se sentait incapable d'affronter ça.  
Il était clair qu'il n'assumait pas ce baiser... il avait beau retourner la situation dans sa tête de milles et une façons, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à cet instant là...

Il n'avait de cesse de se torturer avec cela depuis deux jours... il repensait au fait que Cas ne l'ai pas repoussé...et ça...c'était encore plus troublant.

Il n'osait pas se retrouver face à l'ancien ange et lui demander si, clairement il avait participé à cette étreinte simplement parce qu'il s'était laissé faire sans trop prendre conscience de ce qui se passait ou bien...ou bien s'il l'avait embrassé en retour car il avait aimé ce qu'il avait ressenti.  
Non vraiment; Dean Winchester ne se sentait pas d'affronter les yeux bleus de Castiel sur cette question...

Et pourtant; sur un point; Sam avait raison: il ne pouvait pas imposer à son ami sa propre façon d'agir. Castiel n'était pas obligé d'être un humain renfermé sentimentalement parlant comme le chasseur... il avait le droit de parler de tout ça. Surtout vu la nouveauté de la chose.

Il se retrouva donc de bonne heure sur le palier de son apparemment.  
Il inspira longuement avant de tourner la poignée de la porte.

La première chose qu'il vu c'est l'air surpris de son ami, forcément, vu son attitude en ce moment, il y avait de quoi être étonné de voir débarquer Dean si tôt...

Le petit brun se redressa, il était par terre, assis en tailleur, ses livres en face de lui, son portable sur le bord de la table basse, surement pour être sur de ne pas manquer la moindre nouvelle venant de Sam.

Il n'avança pas pour autant; restant à l'autre bout du salon, mais sourit tout de même. Doucement, mais quand même.

« Bonjour Dean. Comment vas-tu? »

Le concerné inspira lentement, fermant les yeux. Castiel semblait faire des efforts pour paraître naturel et faire comme si de rien était... il se sentit coupable à cette idée. Son ami était humain depuis peu et déjà il lui apprenait comment mentir; à paraître.

« Ca va Cas; et toi? »

« bien...merci... »

Castiel s'était attendu à ce que le chasseur disparaisse aussitôt dans sa chambre comme il commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

Et le voir planté là, en face de lui, le mis mal à l'aise. Il ne s'y était pas préparé et ne savait plus quoi dire, si bien que son regard quitta celui de Dean.

Le chasseur fit le premier pas vers l'autre; il se racla la gorge; se retenant de tout ses forces d'aller se servir un bon verre. Dieu que ça lui aurait fait du bien! Mais il ne pouvait pas... pas devant Cas.

Il s'installa sur le sofa; penché vers l'avant ses coudes sur les cuisses.

« Cas; je pense qu'on doit parler tout les deux. »

Il calma les tremblements de sa voix sans bien savoir comment tant ceux ci le prenaient par surprise.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas les yeux de Castiel s'ouvrir légèrement sous la crainte.

Ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté; et se posa à peine sur le bord du fauteuil en face, comme s'il était près à partir au moindre mot de trop.  
Il s'imaginait le pire. Peut être que Dean lui demanderait de partir?

Il parvint à parler, sans bien comprendre d'où lui vinrent les mots tant sa gorge était serrée.

« je t'écoute Dean... »

« Jsuis désolé vieux;... ces deux derniers jours, je n'ai pas été...comment dire, j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi alors que t'as rien fait... »

Le chasseur se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, et eu du mal à regarder son vis à vis avant d'avoir fini sa phrase.

Castiel était abasourdi; Dean qui s'excusait...à lui? C'était le monde à l'envers. Il ne dit mot, de peur de stopper son ami dans sa lancée.

Il fit bien car Dean n'avait pas fini

« Ecoute, je sais que je peux paraître froid comme mec. Et Sam a surement raison, tu dois pas prendre exemple sur moi... en matière d'émotion je crains complètement. »

« Sam? »

« ouai...tu sais bien que mon frangin est plus doué que moi pour ça... j'ai tendance à me renfermer des que faut trop parler, commencer à avoir une discutions... »

« de gonzesse? » tenta l'ancien ange.

Dean croisa enfin son regard plus profondément, puis éclata de rire.

« ou t'as appris ça Cas? »

L'autre lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule avec un sourire, un vrai cette fois.

« de toi Dean. C'est ce que tu dis toujours à Sam quand il te demande comment tu te sens et que tu ne veux pas parler... »

« c'est tout à fait ça...putain. Excuse Cas, je devrais pas t'imposer ça. Si toi tu as besoin de parler de ce que tu ressens, de tes émotions, tout ça...tu sais jsuis pas doué, mais je peux faire un effort, enfin je veux bien faire un effort pour t'écouter ... »

« merci Dean. »

« alors euh...Cas? T'as quelque chose à dire...tu sais? »

Il était nerveux; vraiment. Son ami allait il alors parler de ce baisé?

Après un court silence, Castiel sourit doucement, il savait très bien à quoi faisait allusion Dean; et il voyait très bien à son regard que celui-ci n'avait pas très envie d'en parler, et qu'il faisait l'effort de considérer ce que lui, cet ancien ange, pouvait bien penser...

« pas particulièrement Dean, mais je te promets de venir te parler si j'en ressens le besoin »

« ok. Ok. Bien. Une petit bière maintenant? »

Le petit brun fit oui de la tête, pas qu'il aimait particulièrement ce breuvage mais Dean faisait un pas vers lui, un pas de géant, et il ne voulait surtout pas que ce dernier recule à nouveau alors...

Pourtant au fond de lui il se sentit étrangement lourd...il savait que le chasseur le lui avait proposé mais il avait bien comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée...d'avouer qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose de fort lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé... cette chose là, il devait l'enfouir s'il voulait garder son ami près de lui...même si cela impliquait cette boule douloureuse dans le ventre.

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable, comme toutes les premières avant cet évènement. Castiel se sentit plus léger que les deux derniers soirs grâce à la présence du chasseur mais à la fois plus lourd...

Dean lui se concentra sur le soulagement de ne pas avoir eu à répondre à des questions sur le sujet fâcheux, il repoussa au plus loin ses propres interrogations et profita de la soirée en compagnie de son ami et de ses yeux bleus...

Lorsque le chasseur regagna sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant avant de fermer sa porte; il observa Castiel se glisser sous sa couette, il sourit.

« bonne nuit Cas..; »

Une voix déja pleine de sommeil lui répondit tout bas

« bonne nuit...Dean...merci...d'être là... »

Le chasseur sentit quelque chose craquer en lui. Comme lorsqu'on casse un verre sur le sol, de désespoir...

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans encombre.

Il y avait une seule chose qui semblait avoir changé et que tout deux faisaient mine d'ignorer: ils ne se touchaient plus, pas même un effleurement.

Non pas qu'avant ils avaient l'habitude d'être souvent en contact mais tout de même;..une main qui touche une épaule, un bras qui frôle un autre, des genoux qui se côtoient... mais là, il semblerait que le Winchester fasse tout son possible pour mettre une distance infranchissable entre leur deux corps...comme si le moindre contact aurait pu le brûler.

.

.

Vint le premier jour de travail pour Castiel.  
Ce matin là, il avait mis son réveil sonner sur son portable, il avait appris comment faire la veille.

Il était très tôt, il voulait absolument avoir le temps de tout préparer avant d'arriver à l'université, surtout que le directeur voulait le voir avant son premier cours;

Il ne put pas faire le café pour Dean, même pas ce jour là, car ce dernier avait tenu à se lever en même temps que lui. Il ne sentait que trop bien l'angoisse de son ami...

« hey Cas, tu vas tout déchirer, du calme! »

« comment ça je vais déchirer? Déchirer quoi? Je ne dois rien abîmer Dean, c'est important! »

il était d'un tel sérieux qu'il avait oublié le peu d'humour qu'il avait appris ces derniers temps.

Le chasseur soupira et tendit à son ami une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« bois ça, ça te détendra. Et je suis sur que tu vas être super Cas; »

« tu crois Dean? Et si je...et si je faisait tout n'importe comment? Si par mégarde je parlais de chose déplacée, tu sais..qui me ferait passer pour un illuminé comme tu disais? Je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal... »

Dean dut faire un effort surhumain pour résister à son envie de calmer l'ancien ange en le serrant contre lui. Cela ne faisait pas partie des nouvelles règles qu'il s'était fixé alors il tenta defaire passer tout son soutien en un regard, intense.

« tu vas être su-per. Cas. Je n'en doute pas. Je ne doute absolument pas de toi, et tu ne devrais pas non plus ok? »

Il but une longue gorgée réconfortante de son chocolat et sourit doucement.

« merci Dean...je vais y arriver. Je n'ai que deux classes aujourd'hui...je devrais m'en sortir. »

« tu vas t'en sortir, un point c'est tout. Allez finis de te préparer et je te dépose. Pour le retour, tu as bien retenu pour le métro? »

« mais oui Dean, ne t'inquiète pas, cela fait deux jours que tu me montre comment faire; j'y arriverai. »

« okey...allez. »

Castiel portait un pantalon noir avec des chaussures assorties, Dean avait refusé qu'il porte un costume complet de peur de le faire passer directement pour un prof sévère.

Ils avaient donc opté pour un chandail en coton bleu marine et une veste noire de saison, avec une petite écharpe grise. Il faisait encore froid.

Le chasseur s'était amusé en achetant un porte document pour l'ancien ange, il lui avait dit que tout bon prof devait avoir son propre cartable, et avec celui la, en faux cuire avec une poignée, et une bandoulière qu'il pouvait passer par de là son épaule, il lui avait dit qu'il aurait « trop la classe ».

Castiel n'avait pas trop bien compris pourquoi tout cela était réellement important mais il se plia aux envies de son ami, trop content de le voir s'amuser.

Lorsque Dean laissa Castiel aux portes de l'école, il eut un pincement au coeur étrange.

Il était heureux, vraiment, que son ami se lance dans une vraie vie et surtout que celui-ci semble vouloir s'adapter... et pourtant; il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux risques que cela comportait...de la sorte, il était explosé à tout et n'importe quoi...

Ils avaient reparlé de cette idée de retrouver la sorcière dont que Castiel avait côtoyé des années plus tôt.

Jusque là, Dean avait été content que Sam ne trouve rien à son sujet, d'expérience, il avait du mal à faire confiance aux sorcières...Or là...l'idée d'avoir un talisman qui pourrait aidé à mettre Castiel plus en sécurité lui plu.. il en toucherait un mot à Sam, son petit frère se rouillait, il fallait qu'ils avancent.

Le directeur de l'école accueillit Castiel avec un grand sourire, il semblait réellement ravi d'avoir trouvé rapidement un jeune professeur expérimenté.

Cette section était nouvelle mais lui tenait à coeur, c'est pourquoi l'ex-ange eut droit à toutes les attention du vieil homme.

Il lui montra sa classe de cours; lui expliquant qu'elle lui serait presque exclusivement attribuée, son cours ne comptait pas énormément d'élèves, entre 15 et 20 par classe, sachant qu'il en avait trois.

Certaines sections de l'université comptait parfois jusqu'à cent étudiants et bénéficiaient donc des salles les plus importantes.

Castiel, lui, avait droit à une pièce relativement grande, en forme de mini amphithéâtre, on lui désigna son armoire, avec un petit cadenas, comme ça il pourrait y laisser ses ouvrages et ses cours.

Il commençait à sentir le stress l'envahir à mesure que le directeur parlait, il ne suivit même plus les paroles du doyen un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'imaginait la pièce remplie et se demanda s'il allait y arriver...

Lorsque l'homme le laissa enfin seul, qu'il se prépare; il déposa son porte document sur le bureau et observa le grand tableau vert derrière lui, prenant une craie en main.

Dean lui avait expliqué. Les choses les plus importantes; les points d'attentions, il pouvait les écrire avec ceci; histoire de faire vraiment professeur.

Il se posa, et ferma les yeux, appuyé contre le mur, il pensa au chasseur, la veille... :

« écoute Cas, au pire, tu les imagine tous à poil, et ça passera tout seul! »

Son ami l'avait regardé sans comprendre, comme souvent.

« Dean...pourquoi devrais-je imaginer mes étudiants nus? Quel en est l'intérêt? »

Ce à quoi le chasseur avait soupiré, avant de dire :

« écoute; comme ça ils auront l'air moins impressionnants! »

« je sais qu'ils ne seront pas plus impressionnants que cela Dean, c'est surtout que je crains de ne pas être crédible tu sais. Par où dois-je commencer? »

« Parle librement Cas; c'est tout. Comme quand tu me parle de Dieu, c'est naturel pour toi. »

Il soupira longuement, Dean avait raison, il le savait et il espérait vraiment qu'après son premier cours; le reste viendrait tout seul. Il avait hâte d'essayer.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit; il vit les premiers élèves arriver en classe; tous eurent un regard curieux envers leur nouveau professeur, il put même voir quelques sourires aux lèvres des jeunes filles; le regard intéressé.

Lorsque tous prirent place, ils firent silence sans qu'il n'eut rien demandé, tous semblaient intrigués par ce jeune prof au regard bleu, surement voulaient ils en savoir plus.

Castiel estima qu'il était temps pour lui de parler, une lourde boule prenait place dans son estomac, il tenta de ne pas y penser lorsqu'il se présenta.

Il commença simplement en s'annonçant comme le nouveau professeur du cours de théologie, Mr Collins. Il aimait voir que ces jeunes gens l'écoutent attentivement, surtout lorsqu'il expliqua clairement que son approche serait différente de celle de son confrère, qu'il avait un oeil un peu différent sur les religions, et bien qu'ils étaient là pour parler de faits religieux, mais non seulement historiques, il prendrait le temps de discuter des choses, même d'en débattre.

Ils eurent l'air tous très intéressé à cette idée. Après tout; ils étaient là pour apprendre...

Un jeune homme au dernier rang leva la main, pour demander la parole. Ca aussi, Dean lui avait expliqué, histoire que l'ex ange ne regarde pas trop ses élèves lorsque ceux ci faisaient ce geste q'u'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

Le garçon devait avoir 20 ans tout au plus, comme la plupart d'entre eux. Il avait ce regard brillant, brun profond, ses cheveux mal coiffés, un air aventureux sur le visage.

Castiel lui donna la parole

« Professeur Collins; pourquoi vous avez choisi cette branche? Parce que vous êtes croyant? »

L'ex ange sourit à cette question, avant cela paraissait évident à qui le connaissait, il était un ange, c'est d'une logique implacable.

Il affirma doucement d'un hochement de tête

« oui, je suis totalement croyant. Mais ceci n'est pas un cours de religion, ma foi a une très grande place dans ma vie, mais nous sommes ici pour étudier les religions, pas seulement Dieu, le nôtre, mais aussi celui des autres civilisation. C'est ce que je trouvais intéressant... et vous? Pourquoi êtes vous ici jeune homme? »

L'autre sourit avec malice.

« parce que je suis curieux. Et je ne suis pas particulièrement croyant, même si j'aime imaginer qu'il y à quelque chose de plus. Mais je suis encore sceptique. »

Castiel sourit à pleine dent;

« Alors espérons que mon cours puisse vous aider à l'être un peu moins. »

Le reste du cours se déroula le plus naturellement du monde; dans un premier temps, il exposa à la classe comment il allait organiser ses leçons, ils eurent tous l'impression que ce jeune professeur apportait une bouffée d'air frais à ce cours qui leur avait paru plutôt barbant les premiers mois de l'année scolaire.

Cette idée amusa le petit brun, s'ils savaient qu'il avait 2000 ans...

.

.

Ce midi là, un collègue professeur d'histoire vint frapper à la porte de sa classe.  
Il était soigneusement en train de ranger ses feuilles, satisfait de cette première matinée.

« Bonjour; enchanté: Professeur Padington, j'ai étendu dire que c'était vous le nouveau? »

Il lui envoya un sourire rayonnant.

Castiel fut surpris de voir quelqu'un lui adresser la parole si simplement, il prit la main qui lui était tendue et la serra doucement.

Il avait encore du mal avec ce genre de comportement humain mais il savait que pour se fondre dans la masse il devait respecter les codes. Et il voulait être le plus discret possible.

Il répondit timidement;

« Je pense que oui, c'est bien moi; je m'appelle Collins. »

« On peut se tutoyer si ça ne t'ennuie pas? On doit être les deux seuls profs de moins de 45 ans ici, et ça me fait plaisir d'avoir enfin un compatriote! »

« Bien sur; ça ne me pose aucun soucis. Cela fait longtemps que tu travaille ici? Je ne connais pas encore bien les lieux »

« Trois ans déja! C'est un bon job tu vas voir, et même si ça parait être un vrai labyrinthe, on s'y habitue vite. Tu as déja mangé? »

L'ex ange leva un sourcil, c'est juste...le chasseur l'avait averti, normalement il devait manger avec ses confrères...ce qui ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il passait de son petit cocon rassurant qui se limitait à l'appartement, Dean et Sam...pour aller manger devant une salle remplie de gens.

Il pensa à ce petit lunch que lui avait préparé Dean...il sourit doucement. Le chasseur avait pris soin de lui acheter des petites briques de lait et des paquets de brioches en réserve.

Bon il avait un peu l'impression que ses collègues allaient le prendre pour un enfant à manger sucré à midi mais il n'était pas très friand du salé...il en mangeait uniquement le soir en compagnie de Dean.

Il sortit de ses pensées; conscient que s'il restait comme ça sans parler, le professeur Padington allait vite le trouver bizarre...

« non pas encore, je ne sais où je dois me rendre pour cela. »

« oh t'inquiète, je vais te montrer; personnellement, j'ai la dalle, pas toi? Ces jeunes me fatiguent! »

« Ca va merci, je n'ai pas encore trop faim, et j'ai beaucoup aimé cette matinée, donner des cours est plus intéressant que je ne l'aurai imaginé »

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard curieux.

« tu n'as jamais enseigné avant? »

Oups. Une première bourde.

« euh, si si; bien sur mais dans des petites classes enfin.. »

L'autre n'insista pas par miracle, trop occupé à conduire Castiel vers la salle du repas.

Il l'amena quelques couloirs plus loin et poussa une porte en bois massif.

L'ex ange fut surpris de voir autant de monde, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il y avait autant de professeur dans cette école, mais au moins, personnes ne se jeta sur lui, attiré par la nouveauté.

Ils étaient bien trop nombreux, et bien trop occupé à manger et parler ensemble. $

Son collègue lui présenta une table ou étaient déja assises deux autres personnes; une dame d'une quarantaine d'année, ses cheveux bruns tirés en un chignon serrés sur le haut de sa tête, des petites lunettes sur le nez, mais le regard souriant.

L'autre était un homme bedonnant; les joues roses et le crâne légèrement dégarnis; il avait l'air d'être un bon vivant.

« je te présente Mlle Mina; notre chère professeur de latin, et Professeur Benett, qui enseigne les mathématique! Et messieurs dames voici Professeur Collins, le nouveau en théologie religieuse. »

« enchanté jeune comme, pourrait-on savoir votre prénom, Thomas m'a bien présenté par mon prénom, je suis Mina Walsh. »

« Oh bien sur, enchantée également Mme Walsh, je me prénome Castiel, Castiel Collins. »

« comme l'ange? »

Il sourit, des personnes cultivées, ça allait être un plaisir de les côtoyer, il en était sur.

« exact; mademoiselle; mon père était très croyant. »

Son jeune collègue rit doucement;

« hey, moi c'est donc Thomas comme elle a pu te le dire »

La voix caverneuse du professeur de math retentit; relevant le nez de son assiette

« bienvenue à bord gamin, tu peux m'appeler George. Allez asseyez vous au lieu de vous faire des politesse, on a pas des heures de lunch devant nous! »

Et il retourna à son plat.

Ils finirent par manger en discutant simplement, et Castiel sentit son coeur s'alléger;

il aimait de plus en plus cette vie...

Bien sur, souvent, sa grâce lui manquait mais...être humain était quelque chose de tellement intense..

.

.

L'après midi, le directeur lui fit découvrir la bibliothèque dont il était chargé de faire l'inventaire.

Il repéra dans un coins nombres de caisses pas encore déballées contenant des ouvrages anciens que le doyen avait fait venir exprès pour son cours et que personne n'avait encore eu le temps d'ouvrir.

Castiel se promit d'y remédier, il savait qu'il s'agissait de bons ouvrages, précieux et anciens, peut être pourrait il y trouver des informations sur comment éloigner Crowley de sa nouvelle vie...

.

.

Dean vint finalement le chercher après les cours,il avait réussi à se libérer

Il écouta avec plaisir son ami lui raconter sa journée avec enthousiasme.

Lorsqu'il gara la voiture, il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours ce sourire idiot aux lèvres...il n'avait pas dit un mot, il avait juste apprécié les sourires francs de l'ex ange, sa façon d'expliquer comment il avait répondu à telle ou telle questions, le regard intéressé de ses élèves...

Et lui, souriait, inlassablement.

Ils passèrent une très agréable soirée; quelque chose de plus avait changé en Castiel, maintenant il ne semblait plus avoir peur du monde.

Il était humain et l'acceptait un peu plus chaque jour, même si parfois il était encore maladroit dans ses gestes; dans ses réactions, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme...

Il commençait réellement à apprécier cette vie, ces moments qu'il partageait avec les autres; et surtout avec Dean...comme ce soir là, ce dîner; ces sourires, ces regards...

Il se coucha en pensant au lendemain avec hâte; puis ferma les yeux; doucement; il entendit le chasseur lui souhaiter bonne nuit de sa voix chaude et grave et en eut un frisson discret; il sourit à nouveau. Il aimait ça. Il aimait beaucoup de chose maintenant...

_**Voili voilou! **_

_**Un chapitre relativement calme**_

_**lors de la discussion de Dean et Cas; je voulais pas pousser trop le truc...selon moi, Dean n'était vraiment pas près d'en parler. **_

_**Que pensez vous du premier jour de cours de notre ange chéwi? =D **_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Uzu**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou les filles =) **

**Voici enfin la suite! **

**Dsl je voulais être plus rapide dans mes postes...mais j'ai du mal à faire autrement. Chaque chapitre me prend quand même un sacré bout de temps... plus que je ne le pensais lol **

**Encore merci pour vos encouragements! Ca me touche, ca me fait sourire, et ça me motive surtout =D **

**j'ai vu que j'avais quelques followers; et autres...merci de me faire un coucou de temps en temps hein ;) ;) ;)**

**j'ai pas le temps de vous remercier toutes personnellement mais je lis chaque commentaire, et j'en relis même parfois certains qui sont vraiment adorables! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) **

**Pour la suite, on commencera à avoir un peu plus d'action! Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire! Je vous asssuuuuure! **

**A bientôt**

**Uzu **

**Chapitre Douze**

La première semaine de Castiel au sein de l'université se passa à merveille.

Il avait peu de cours à donner: le lundi, toute la matinée, le mardi, deux heures en après midi; et le jeudi et le vendredi deux matinées également.

Le reste du temps, il le passait à la bibliothèque à déballer les caisses et à répertorier les documents.

Jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien trouvé de particulier en ce qui concerne Crowley, mais il aimait découvrir de nouveaux ouvrages et se faisait un plaisir à passer la plupart de son temps entouré de livre.

Il rentrait quand bon lui semblait, généralement il restait deux heures au delà de ses cours puis regagnait l'appartement en métro;

Dean fut surpris de le voir s'adapter si vite; oh bien sur, il connaissait l'intelligence de Castiel et ne doutait nullement de ses capacités mais tout de même, il l'aurait pensé plus réticent.

Durant le week end, ils se rendirent chez Sam en voiture, il habitait à une demi heure de là à peine, surtout à l'allure à laquelle le chasseur roulait.

Cela lui fit beaucoup du bien de refaire un peu de route, même si peu, il se rendit compte que sa vie d'avant, sous certains aspects, lui manquait parfois.

Surtout ce sentiment de liberté; cette impression qui lui était possible de partir n'importe ou, n'importe quand.

Aujourd'hui, enfermé dans une petite vie bien tranquille, métro, boulot, dodo, il avait parfois eut peur de se perdre...

Cependant depuis que Castiel était entré à nouveau dans sa vie, les choses semblaient plus légères...

Il lui était arrivé, avant son retour, d'avoir l'impression d'étouffer, une envie bestiale le prenait de repartir à la chasse aux monstres... et bien qu'il se soit toujours résolu à ne pas le faire, sachant les issues que cela engendraient, il lui était quand même arrivé d'avoir des soirées plus dures...

Or maintenant que l'ex ange vivait avec lui, il n'éprouvait plus jamais l'envie de repartir; la seule chasse qu'il aurait éventuellement envie de faire était celle de Crowley, dans l'unique but de protéger son ami.

Il s'était surpris lui même lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'il aimait ce quotidien avec son ami, les choses étaient si simples avec Castiel...beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé.

Ils avaient appris avec regret que les recherches de Sam en ce qui concerne la sorcière restaient infructueuses.

Il avait cherché absolument partout, utilisé toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait; et vraiment, il commençait à penser qu'elle avait effacé toute trace de son existence à l'aide d'un sortilège.

L'ex ange prit la chose beaucoup plus sereinement que l'aîné des Winchester qui était toujours un peu trop nerveux lorsqu'il s'agissait du petit brun.

Comme à chaque fois, en présence des deux frères, Castiel se fit plus discret.

Il aimait profiter; les regarder se chamailler, boire des bières, rire à gorges déployés, cela le rendait parfois même nostalgique.

Bien sur lui et ses frères n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de rapport, mais tout de même, il regrettait certains d'entre eux, cette famille pas parfaite, mais quand même...

Il sourit tout de même en repensant à une phrase de Dean; il faisait partie de la famille maintenant... oui; les chasseurs, c'était eux, sa nouvelle famille. Et Celle-ci ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

Alors que Dean discutait avec son frère, l'ex ange balada son regard son visage, il le détailla sans vraiment s'en rendre compte... d'abord les yeux, d'une forme parfaite et d'un vert si pur, il se reflétait dedans un léger rayon de soleil leurs donnant une couleur incroyable.

Il descendit lentement, le long de son nez droit et fin, sur les joues, de légères tâches de rousseurs persistantes qui lui donnaient un petit air enfantin, puis sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue lorsqu'il parlait...

Castiel sentit une drôle de sensation naître au creux de son ventre, ses yeux ne purent se détacher de ses lèvres bougeants au rythme de la voix du chasseur, il tenta de se rappeler le goût qu'elles avaient.. il ne chercha pas à savoir si cela se faisait ou non, de penser ainsi aux lèvres de son ami, c'était naturel, plus fort que lui.

Il aurait aimé...enfin... non...il ne devait pas...

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit Sam l'interpeller, ce dernier voulait son avis pour trancher sur le débat qu'ils avaient entre frère.

Castiel dut lui demander de répéter, rougissant.

Le cadet le regarda étrangement...quelque chose venait de se passer...mais quoi? Il avait du mal à comprendre.

.

.

La semaine repris calmement, le printemps commençait doucement à pointer le bout de son nez et Castiel aimait particulièrement se promener sous le soleil naissant et dans la fraîcheur de la saison qui se terminait.

Il avançait, souriant, vers l'école, profitant encore quelques instants de l'air frais.

Il fut salué au loin par son collègue, le jeune professeur Pardington, qui s'arrêta afin de l'attendre.

« Hey Castiel! Alors en forme? Prêt à affronter cette horde d'étudiants un lundi matin? »

L'ex ange sourit avec amusement, son confrère avait tendance à parler des élèves comme s'ils étaient indomptables, il chuchotait presque lorsqu'il en parlait comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende.

Il ne savait sincèrement pas si c'était pour plaisanter ou s'il avait vraiment du mal avec ses classes.

Castiel s'estimait heureux car jusqu'à présent il n'avait eu aucun accro avec eux, et en plus, ils semblaient tous être attentifs et intéressés.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, trop innocent, que le taux de présence à ses cours avait augmenté en quelques jours à peine, la nouvelle comme quoi le professeur de Théologie était arrivé et qu'il était plutôt craquant avait vite fait le tour de l'université.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs classes quand son portable vibra dans sa poche, il fut surpris, il recevait rarement des sms; surtout à cette heure-ci.

«_ De Dean: _

_Hey Cas, j'aurai fini tôt ajd, ça te va si je passe te chercher? _»

L'ex ange ne put réprimer le sourire tendre qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il parlait à Dean, il commençait doucement à se rendre compte qu'il avait des réactions différentes avec le chasseur qu'avec les autres humains... enfin, les autres personnes.

Jusqu'à présent son cercle d'ami se limitait à Dean et Sam; il avait bien côtoyé quelques humains avant ça, mais peu de temps et toujours dans des circonstances particulières.

Maintenant qu'il travaillait, il avait ses collègues, surtout Thomas ainsi que les deux autres professeurs que ce dernier lui avait présenté, et il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux et pourtant... rien n'y faisait; il n'agissait pas avec eux comme avec Dean, son corps n'agissait pas de la même manière... il devait avouer que la présence du chasseur le rassurait, qu'il aimait être à son contact... Jamais, quand Thomas ne s'approchait de lui il n'avait ce frisson qui naissait dans le bas de son dos... jamais croiser le regard d'une autre personne ne semblait l'hypnotiser de la même façon...

Il avait du mal à comprendre, surtout depuis le baiser, que Dean continuait à faire mine d'ignorer, pourquoi se sentait il comme cela?

Il sortit de sa rêverie quand son collègue l'appela, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles

« alors mon vieux, un message de ta chérie que tu n'avance plus comme ça? »

« de...de qui? »

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

« laisse tomber, allez viens; tu vas être en retard à ton propre cours si tu continue! »

Ils se séparèrent devant leurs salles respectives; des élèves commençaient doucement à y entre, le cours débutant dans quelques minutes.

Castiel posa son porte document sur son bureau et s'installa à sa chaise, il répondit au message.

«_ De Castiel: _

_Ca me va, merci beaucoup Dean. Je serai à la bibliothèque en t'attendant, tiens moi au courant quand tu arrive, que je te rejoigne sur le parking._ »

La réponse fut beaucoup plus rapide que le temps qu'il prit à écrire ce sms.

« _De Dean: _

_Nickel Cas! Passe une bonne journée!_ »

Il pouvait commencer, il était de bonne humeur...recevoir un message de son ami pour commencer la journée lui faisait plaisir...en fait tout ce qui venait du chasseur finissait toujours pas lui faire plaisir.

.

.

Le professeur Thomas l'attendait devant sa classe alors qu'il finissait son dernier cours.

« alors, tu rentre chez toi maintenant? La belle vie hein! »`

« oh non, pas directement Thomas; je vais passer un peu à la bibliothèque avant »

« encore? Non mais tu sais, même si tu es chargé de l'inventaire, de tout ranger et tout et tout...faut pas non plus y passer ta vie hein! Tu as toute l'année! »

« je ne voudrai pas passer à coté de certains de ces livres, tu sais, ils sont très intéressants. »

« ouii ouii je n'en doute pas Castiel! Mais si tu veux bien m'excuser, moi je vais manger et puis je donne mon dernier cours...puis je rentre m'affaler dans mon divan! »

Le jeune homme était vraiment quelqu'un d'amusant; l'ex ange s'en fit la remarque, il appréciait sa présence; il savait le mettre à l'aise directement. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils se connaissaient et l'autre agissait très naturellement avec lui, et Castiel en était ravi.

Il laissa son nouvel ami se rendre au réfectoire alors que lui prit le chemin de la bibliothèque;

il avait pris avec lui une ou deux brioches qu'il pensait manger discrètement sous sa pile de livre.

La bibliothécaire n'était quand même pas très attentive à sa présence, et elle était bien la seule personne du campus d'ailleurs à ne pas l'être ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas!

Il s'installa donc tranquillement, attendant la venue de Dean.

.

.

Il reçut un message environs deux heures après du Winchester lui signalant qu'il serait là dans les 20 prochaines minutes.

Il entreprit donc de ranger ses affaires et de se rendre au parking

Il attendait Dean, droit comme un I, habitude qu'il n'avait pas perdu, lorsqu'un groupe d'étudiantes s'approcha de lui en pouffant.

L'une d'elle, une jolie blonde qu'il reconnu comme étant une de ses élèves, osa s'approcher un peu plus et lui adressa la parole timidement

« Bonjour professeur Collins, je m'appelle Helena, je suis votre cours le mardi et le jeudi... »

Il lui sourit poliment, il se rappela les remarques de Dean à ce sujet, surtout, ne pas trop familiariser avec ses étudiantes... il lui disait qu'il risquait d'être leur « fantasme » ce qu'il ne comprenait pas bien...

« Je vous reconnais mademoiselle; que puis-je pour vous? »

Elle et ses amies gloussèrent littéralement, et le bruit surprit l'ex ange qui ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Qu'avait il dit au juste?

« euh je...je voulais être sur..le papier à vous rendre, c'est bien pour ce jeudi ci c'est ça? »

il fronça les sourcils cette fois, il avait une très bonne mémoire et était presque sur d'avoir vu la jeune fille noter l'information dans son carnet le jour ou il avait annoncé ce devoir...

« oui oui bien sur; ce jeudi. Puis je faire autre chose? »

un nouveau gloussement.

« non merci professeur Collins. »

Il regarda le groupe s'éloigner, perplexe. Les jeunes femmes étaient bien étranges...

Il n'avait pas remarqué l'impala garée plus loin, dos à lui, et Dean qui l'observait dans le rétroviseur, amusé.  
Celle là, il s'en doutait...Castiel se faisant draguer par ses étudiantes toutes très mignonnes et l'ex ange qui n'y voyait que du feu, naïf comme personne.

Sauf que l'instant d'après, ce fut un jeune homme brun, le sourire charmeur et plus âgé qui s'approcha, lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Et le sourire du chasseur, lui, perdit un peu de vigueur.

Il fronça les sourcils et observa la scène dans son rétroviseur toujours.

« Alors Castiel, enfin fini ta journée? »

Cette fois l'ex ange afficha un sourire plus franc ce que remarqua sans difficulté le chasseur.

« oui,j'attends un ami qui passe me chercher. »

« Sympa ça! Tu conduis pas toi? »

Il fit non de la tête avec vigueur, ce qui eut le don de faire rire son interlocuteur qui posa la main sur son bras.

Quelques mètres plus loin; Dean ne manqua rien, et sans savoir pourquoi il sentit à nouveau une boule se former dans son estomac, et surtout, sa mâchoire se serrer fermement. Il se sentait énervé, mais bon Dieu pourquoi?

Castiel souriait à cette homme qui semblait être son collègue, il semblait bien s'entendre avec lui...et c'était une bonne chose. N'est ce pas? Oui...s'en était une. C'était bien que l'ex ange se fasse des amis; qu'il s'intègre... et pourtant. Cette boule; cette rage.

« Merde.. » Siffla le chasseur entre ses dents avant d'augmenter à fond le son de la musique que diffusait une de ses vieilles cassettes de métallica.

Au loin Castiel sursauta en entendant la musique soudainement; il se retourna et vit l'impala garée un peu plus loin, le chasseur au volant, le son poussé à fond.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver pourtant...

Dean, lui, sourit à son petit manège, ok c'était très, mais vraiment très puérile, mais au moins Castiel l'avait remarqué et s'avançait à présent vers lui.

« C'est pour moi » Dit il à l'attention du professeur Padington qui lui fit signe au revoir.

Il arriva à hauteur de la voiture et fit un grand sourire, radieux, à son ami qui lui rendit à peine ce qui l'étonna.

Il monta, et le chasseur ne baissa pas pour autant la musique.

« bonjour Dean! »

« Salut Cas; ça va? »

L'ex ange ne descella pas l'énervement dans la voix du chasseur, après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Durant tout le trajet, Dean se battait intérieurement. Il savait bien que s'il ne décrochait pas un mot à Castiel, ce dernier finirait par croire qu'il lui en voulait...et ça n'était pas le cas...cependant il avait du mal à calmer cet énervement qu'il sentait en lui. Bon sang...il fallait qu'il arrête ça.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence; Castiel commençant doucement l'angoisse le prendre; il avait surement du faire quelque chose qui avait déplu au winchester...

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Dean posa sa veste dans sa chambre, toujours en silence.

L'ex ange finit par en être légèrement agacé, après tout Dean lui avait promis de ne plus agir de la sorte... alors pourquoi? Il avait le droit de savoir.

Et alors que le chasseur s'installait confortablement dans le divan, une bière à la main, il se posta devant lui, droit comme un piquet; le regard décidé.

L'autre le regarda interloqué.

« Dean! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe. Je ne veux pas que l'on passe à nouveau les deux prochains jours sans se parler, alors si j'ai fait la moindre chose qui te contrarie, je te prierai de m'en parler. Merci. »

Il failli presque s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière tant il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Castiel reprenait de l'assurance à mesure que le temps passait et qu'il s'appropriait sa vie en tant qu'humain, il n'était donc pas étonnant de le voir s'affirmer ainsi, mais quand même!

Le chasseur toussota, gêné.

« Désolé Cas, je suis de mauvais poil, c'est pas ta faute »

« de mauvais quoi...? » puis il décida d'ignorer l'expression avant même d'avoir une réponse.

« ne me ment pas Dean. Je vois bien que c'est moi que tu ignore. Alors. Pourquoi? »

« c'est rien Cas jt'assure, vraiment rien. Jsuis juste...merde. Jsuis qu'un chieur. Désolé. »

« je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela Dean. Mais j'aimerai juste comprendre pourquoi parfois, tu agis comme cela. »

« parce que je suis du genre humain avec un très mauvais caractère et que comme tu es proche de moi, c'est toi qui trinque à chaque fois. »

« J'ai du mal à te comprendre parfois... »

Il vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et voulu mettre sa main sur le bras du chasseur, totalement innocemment, mais le Winchester retira vivement son bras avant même de se rendre compte que ce geste allait...faire mal tourner les choses vu le regard furieux que lui lança l'ex ange.

Un instant il lui rappela le jour ou il lui avait fichu la raclée de sa vie quand il s'apprêtait à dire oui à Michel...

« Dean. Pourquoi est ce que tu refuse tout contact avec moi maintenant? J'ai bien vu que tu ne t'approche plus du tout de moi, mais bon sang, pourquoi donc? »

Castiel avait toujours cette façon de s'exprimer, dans un phrasé très...angélique. Et cela même quand il s'énervait, et là, il bouillonnait vraiment...

Il se surpris à bégayer.

« écoute Cas, tu te fais des idées. C'est juste que...jsais pas entre..entre mecs, ça se fait pas... »

Castiel se releva d'un bond. Encore plus énervé.

« et pourquoi Donc? Hm Dean? Pourquoi? Tu touche Sam, tu touchais Bobby, moi tu ne m'approche pas à moins de 60 cm! Tout ça depuis que...depuis... »

Il ne parvint pas à le dire, le chasseur avait tellement bien fait en sorte qu'il ait l'impression que leur baisé ne s'était jamais produit qu'il finissait lui même par douter de l'avoir vécu.

Mais il vit bien les yeux verts de son ami s'ouvrir dangereusement car il voyait très bien à quoi il faisait référence.

« je n'sais pas Cas! »

Dean ne savait trop quoi répondre... après tout il en était arrivé là par sa faute...c'était lui qui avait embrassé le petit brun la première fois, lui qui lui avait fait la gueule pendant plusieurs jours, et encore lui qui avait mis cette distance palpable entre eux deux. Donc à lui d'assumer...ou pas.

« ne me prends pas pour un idiot Dean. Je te connais très bien. Et tu sais...tu sais très bien. Mais...tu veux que je te dise une chose Dean... »

Honnêtement, le chasseur aurait aimé pouvoir courir à des kilomètres de là, il ne voulait pas entendre les mots de l'ex ange, il en avait peur. Peur de ce que cela pouvait provoquer chez lui, peur de ce qu'il ferait après...

Castiel avança d'un pas vers son vis à vis qui s'était levé à présent; il le fixa intensément de ses grands yeux bleus comme s'il le défait de partir.

Il finit par souffler doucement, sans colère:

« j'ai aimé ce baisé Dean...j'ai aimé sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes...je...je ne connaissait pas ça...je n'avais jamais connu une sensation comme celle là. Et toi tu t'évertue à faire comme si cela n'avait pas existé depuis plusieurs semaines, je ne comprends pas Dean...je ne comprends vraiment pas. »

Le chasseur avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui couper le souffle, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Que faire? Quoi dire? Comment répondre quand deux orbes bleues vous fixent avec incompréhension?

Il sentit ses forces le quitter, sa volonté s'effriter, le quitter lâchement...

Sa main se tendit plus lentement que jamais vers la joue si douce de l'ex ange; il ferma les yeux lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec cette peau pâle...cela faisait des jours qu'il se refusait le moindre geste envers son ami à cause de ça... parce qu'au fond de lui il _savait. _Oui, il en était sur...le toucher allait le rendre totalement inconscient de tout à part cet être en face de lui.

Castiel amorça le premier mouvement; s'approchant du chasseur, il se colla à lui avec douceur et posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis.

Dean n'en fut que plus surpris, mais agréablement...

Il n'aurait pas pu résister longtemps...il n'aurait pas pu se tenir encore longtemps éloigné de cette saveur incroyable.

Ce fut d'ailleurs Dean qui approfondit leur étreinte, l'ex ange encore un peu maladroit, toujours étonné de lui même d'avoir osé toucher le chasseur de la sorte.

Le Winchester colla plus encore ses lèvres, prenant Castiel par la nuque, puis l'enserrant de sa main libre par la taille.

Sa langue se mêla à celle du petit brun qui cette fois osa refermer ses bras autour du corps chaud du chasseur, avec plus de fermeté. Ses mains se placèrent dans le dos musclés et dessinèrent sa courbe des épaules jusqu'à la chute de rein ce qui provoqua un violent frisson sur cette peau effleurée au travers du tissus.

Dean passa naturellement sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de l'homme dans ses bras, Dieu que ce baisé était tendre, intense...puissant.

Il mordilla doucement les lèvres pulpeuses de l'ex ange, ce dernier se laissant faire, savourant chaque sensations, encore plus fortes que la première fois.

Il n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien à par les mains et les lèvres du chasseur; c'était tellement bon. Il avait espéré tant pouvoir à nouveau se coller ainsi à son ami...il s'en rendait compte à présent qu'il sentait cette pression constante quitter légèrement ses épaules à mesure que le Winchester approfondissait leur baisé...

Il se sentit basculer sur le sofa rouge, bientôt le poids du chasseur sur lui, sa chaleur, ses frisons, il pouvait tout sentir; il s'agrippa au t-shirt noir qui s'offrait à lui, s'était trop fort pour lui, son coeur ne voulait plus rien entendre, il battait si fort qu'il aurait pu s'échapper de son corps sans aucune difficulté.

C'est à cet instant que Dean se décolla légèrement et vint se perdre dans ces iris bleutées.

Ils se fixèrent un instant comme cela, intensément, passionnément...et avec tellement de désir dans les orbes vertes. L'innocence de Castiel n'y vit que la tendresse dévorante du chasseur à son égard...

et pourtant... Ce dernier finit par se redresser, tout en douceur, ne voulait pas faire mal au corps délicat en dessous de lui.

Il s'assit, se passant les mains sur le visage comme pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de vivre.  
Tentant de calmer le rythme effréné de son coeur.

Castiel lui, se redressa légèrement, repliant ses genoux sur lui, observant son ami, allait il à nouveau le rejeter? Cette fois il ne le supporterait pas...il aimait trop ce goût, cette chaleur qui s'emparait de lui...il aimait trop être contre le corps fort de Dean...il aimait ça...beaucoup trop...

Il attendit que l'autre parle.

« pardon Cas...je...c'est... »

« parce que je suis un homme c'est ça? » demanda t-il tristement.

Le chasseur n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, il hocha juste légèrement la tête.

« Je suis désolé...je suis trop... jsais pas..mais je n'arrive plus à me contrôler si je t'approche de trop près Cas...c'est pour ça que je faisais tout pour ne pas...te toucher. Sinon je n'y arrive plus... »

l'ex ange tendit la main vers lui, vers sa joue, tout comme le chasseur l'avait fait plusieurs fois déja, dans un geste tellement doux et tendre.

« je veux juste...que tu ne me laisse pas Dean. Que tu ne t'éloigne plus...est ce que.. »

« est ce que je peux faire ça au moins?» l'interrompit-il.

Il tourna enfin la tête, et se plongea pour une énième fois dans les yeux hypnotisants de son ami qui hocha la tête.

« je peux faire ça Cas...je ne peux rien te promettre d'autre pour le moment...mais je ne te rejetterai plus...c'est d'accord. »

Castiel posa alors un léger baiser sur le coin de lèvre de son vis à vis, se retira lentement...puis sourit. Et dans ce sourire il y avait quelque chose de fort, de puissant que le chasseur se refusa à nommer...mais il lui rendit son sourire...

Ce soir là, Dean alla se coucher l'esprit perdu...il ne cessait de penser au brun dans la pièce juste à coté...il dut lutter pour ne pas à nouveau se jeter sur ses lèvres tentatrices lorsqu'il lui dit bonne nuit...c'était tellement bon...et pourtant tellement interdit. Tellement loin de ce qu'il était, loin de ses convictions, loin de tout ce qu'il croyait être. Toute cette image qu'il s'était forgée perdait de sa couleur, perdait de sa véracité depuis que cet ange avait croisé sa vie.

Il n'était plus le même, il ne voulait pas changer pourtant...il voulait rester l'homme qu'il était mais il savait que ça n'était plus possible... il savait que maintenant qu'il avait touché la peau de porcelaine de l'ex ange... il le savait...il n'y résisterait pas éternellement.

De son coté, Castiel avait les yeux humides, il serrait les dents du plus fort qu'il put.

Il refusait de verser une larme. Il voulait espérer, mais il ne savait pas...pour la première fois de sa longue existence il espérait quelque chose du plus profond de son âme, il le ressentait jusque dans sa peau, dans ses entrailles, c'était fort, tellement puissant... et il avait peur. Peur que cela disparaisse, ces sensations; ce bien être...Dean.

_**Oh yeaaaah =D**_

_**enfin le second bisou! **_

_**Faut compter environs deux semaines dans leur tite vie entre les deux baisés! Je voulais pas que ça s'enchaine de trop...histoire de bien créer une tension entre les deux puisqu'ils s'étaient même pas effleuré depuis... hihi ^^**_

_**Maintenant on va faire avancer le tout promiiiis ;) **_

_**Vos impressions svp? **_

_**a bientôt**_

_**Uzu**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjours à tous! **

**Tout d'abord, bonne et heureuse année à tous :) **

**Ensuite, excusez moi du retard mais cette fin d'année a été pour le peu mouvementée, du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire! **

**J'avais commencé ce chapitre il y a au moins une semaine, et d'habitude j'écris tout en une traite mais là...j'ai du mettre une tite pause :) **

**Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos révieuws, ça m'encourage toujours autant! Surtout les moments ou j'ai grandement la flemme d'écrire la suite lol donc n'hésitait pas, elles sont toujours utiles! **

**Voici la suite, pour le moins surprenante car ce chapitre débute les actions supernaturelles lol **

**Bonne lecture ;) **

**A bientôt,**

**Uzu **

**PS! - ce chapitre contient beaucoup de vulgarité! que vous ne soyez pas choquées ;) **

**Chapitre 13**

Dean essaya de relever la tête doucement, elle lui sembla si lourde...tellement douloureuse.

La douleur. Elle n'était pas uniquement là, elle se diffusait au travers de tout son corps, meurtri.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais sa vision fut brouillée par le sang qui coulait abondamment sur son visage.

Il tenta de se redresser, ayant les genoux au sol, mais ses jambes ne voulurent pas lui obéir.

Il entendit au loin un son, une plainte, et cette voix...c'était Castiel, il en était sur...

Il prit le peu de force qui lui restait pour redresser la tête totalement, il voulu frotter ce sang sur sa peau mais constata que ses mains étaient liées au dessus de sa dette; fermement. Et merde.

Il chercha du regard comme il put autour de lui, cherchant l'homme duquel venaient les râles.

Il se concentrait, il essayait de se souvenir comment il était arrivé là...Pourquoi n'y parvenait il pas?

Le coup sur sa tête y était surement pour quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il voulu parler, à nouveau ce liquide chaud au goût de fer dans sa bouche; il cracha sur le sol. Il devait montrer qu'il était là, se manifester pour détourner l'attention des bourreaux de Castiel.

Une voix s'approcha alors de lui, sournoise, mesquine...et familière.

« Hellow Boy! Tu es coriace tu sais ça? Cette fois on pensat bien que tu ne te réveillerais pas...c'est que ton petit ange commençait à être difficile »

C'était Crowley. Il l'avait reconnu directement, il pensa t-il amèrement. Mais comment diable en était arrivé la? Il ne parvenait pas à remettre les choses en place, il était là, avec Castiel, à la merci de ce monstre mais comment...?

Il grogna en guise de réponse ce qui déclencha un petit rire désagréable chez l'autre.

« Tu sais Dean; on aurait bien besoin de toi sur ce coup-ci: je t'explique. Tu m'écoute? »

Il prit les cheveux du chasseur pour tirer sa tête en arrière afin de le regarder de haut; ce dernier grimaça sous la douleur mais n'émit aucun son; c'était hors de question.

« Donc je disais, tu sais que ton misérable chérubin à perdu sa grâce dernièrement et il se trouve qu'elle me serait très utile en fait; c'est une grande source d'énergie. Mais le soucis c'est qu'il s'obstine à ne pas vouloir me dire où elle est tu comprends. »

Le chasseur grogna à nouveau avant d'articuler

« qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ordure? »

Le démon s'approcha de lui et fit tourner ses chaînes; si bien qu'il se traina sur le sol, ses genoux s'écorchant à mesure qu'il se tournait.

Il se trouva face à l'ex ange, assis sur une chaise, ligoté des pieds à la tête, deux gorilles derrière lui.

Son regard brouillé croisa celui du petit brun et il avait l'air inquiet. Il le vit murmurer son nom...

Crowley reprit en marchant pas à pas autour du Winchester.

« Donc bon, on l'a torturé sans succès, puis on s'est dit qu'il serait plus réceptif si on te faisait du mal à toi. Et il a résisté, encore. Tu comprendras que je commence à perdre patience! »

Il asséna alors un coup de pied violent dans les côtes du chasseur qui en eut le souffle coupé.

Il toussa, crachant du sang encore alors que le démon fulminait, le tirant à nouveau par les cheveux.

Cette fois il ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur.

« espèce de fils de pute angélique, tu vas le dire où est ta grâce ou je te jure que je démembre ton humain préféré devant tes yeux puis je m'occupe de ton cas et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination! »

Alors qu'il allait porter un nouveau coup il entendit Castiel, sa voix était rauque comme s'il avait crié durant des heures, ou usée par la fatigue.

« ARRETE! » hurla t-il, ne sachant plus quoi faire; il semblait à bout de force lui aussi. Il portait également les traces de nombreux coups bien que moins impressionnantes que celles du chasseur.

« je te l'ai déja dit! Je n'en sais rien! Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, je ne me souviens de rien... »

Ses derniers mots furent comme un murmure, n'en pouvant plus.

Le roi des enfers se précipita vers lui afin de le corriger à son tour mais il vu interrompu par Dean cette fois:

« Crowley! Il n'en sais rien, il ne te ment pas. Je sais que tu nous tuera qu'on te dise ou non, mais il dit vrai. S'il l'avait su il me l'aurait dit, mais il n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé cette dernière année. »

Il semblait qu'il eut attisé la curiosité du démon.

Effectivement; Castiel pouvait lui mentir, mais pas à Dean, pas encore une fois. Il le voyait dans le regard désespéré de cet ange déchu.

Alors comme ça l'angelot avait perdu la mémoire? Alors il ferait en sorte qu'il la retrouve!

Il s'approcha sournoisement vers le petit brun.

Ce dernier le défia du regard, malgré tous les coups qu'il avait déjà encaissé; hors de question de perdre la face contre cette vermine; il tiendrait bon, même s'il devait mourir dans cette cave miteuse.

« Mords pas mon toutou! Ne t'inquiète plus, Crowley va t'aider à te souvenir, non? »

Le démon posa la main sur le front de l'ex ange qui tenta de se débattre, en vain: que pouvait-il faire dans cette position?

« tu vas te souvenir, et ça va ne va pas faire du bien, et après du me diras tout sinon je tue ton Dean. »

Une lueur bleue s'échappa des yeux de Castiel lorsque le roi des enfers se tut, et un cri effroyable sortit de sa gorge déployée.

Le chasseur; face à lui, impuissant tira si fort sur ses liens qui les sentit lui lacérer les poignets, c'était insupportable de voir son ami dans un tel état de souffrance...qu'est ce que cette ordure lui faisait endurer?

« je t'avais dit que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, désolé, la douceur ça n'est pas mon truc! »

Au bout d'une longue minute emprunte des cris de l'ex ange qui ne pouvait visiblement pas les retenir malgré toute sa volonté tant il souffrait, le silence se fit; lourd.

Dean tenta de croiser son regard pour le soutenir, du mieux qu'il pouvait de là ou il était, mais les iris de son ami étaient perdues dans le vide, emplies de désespoir.  
Le chasseur ne put pour autant se résoudre à ne plus le regarder...

Il fit bien car lorsque le démon ôta sa main du visage de l'autre, Castiel chercha irrémédiablement le Winchester du regard...

Dean fronça les sourcils, tout ce qu'il y avait dans ces yeux bleus...il les vit s'emplir de larmes, les lèvres de l'ex ange se mirent à trembler: il se souvenait. Et il en souffrait jusque dans ses tripes.

« Cas... » murmura t-il, et même si l'autre ne put l'entendre, il le voyait.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas, ils devaient garder ce lien entre eux pour survivre à ça, Castiel semblait désespérément avoir besoin du chasseur. Sa respiration était laborieuse et il donnait l'impression de prendre ses dernières forces pour ne pas fondre en larme car Castiel ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait jamais pleuré et il ne voulait pas que ça soit ici, pas comme ça, pas devant ce monstre; pas face à Dean les genoux au sol...il voulait bien admettre qu'il ait besoin de ça, besoin de se laisser aller une fois, au moins une; juste une...mais pas là.

« mais comme vous êtes mignons tous les deux! Maintenant ça suffit, tu vas me dire où elle est »

Sans jamais quitter Dean du regard; Castiel se mit à parler et cela lui parut si difficile, si douloureux.

Sa voix était enrouée d'avoir tant hurlé, encore tremblante sous le choc de la douleur. Mais elle était également sans équivoque et résignée.

« jamais tu ne la trouvera pas Crowley. Jamais tu m'entends. Là où elle est, même toi n'y arriverais pas. »

Le démon frissonna d'excitation

« ça, laisse moi dont en juger par moi même mon mignon, où est elle? »

Castiel le défia du regard, furieux. Mais de là où il était, Dean pouvait aussi y voir une crainte sans nom que le démon ne pouvait sans doute pas comprendre. Son coeur se serra si fort dans sa poitrine à cette image; Cas se souvenait de tout maintenant. De cette année et apparemment de cette souffrance, de sa grâce déchue. Il tira à nouveau sur ses liens, le faisant grimacer; bien qu'il sache pertinemment que cela n'aiderait pas, il avait juste tellement envie de s'approcher de son ami...

Et alors que Crowley s'apprêtait à battre à nouveau l'ange déchu un bruit lourd les surprit tous.

Un nuage de poussière envahit la cave miteuse, des gravas tombants du plafond : quelque chose venait d'exploser.

Pris au dépourvu, le roi des enfers hurla des ordres à ses sbires qui se mirent aussitôt en position d'attaque et tentant de renforcer leur défense.

Le chasseur se mit à tousser violemment à mesure que de la poussière s'insinuait dans la bouche lui donnant un goût infâme mélangé à celui déjà trop présent du sang séché.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre, voir ce qu'il se passait mais rien n'était visible à plus de dix centimètres de son visage, la panique l'envahit un instant, Castiel? Ou était il? Il ne le voyait plus; il n'entendait que les démons parler entre eux, à l'affût. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'on faisait à l'ex ange; il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

Tout se déroula si vite autour de lui qu'il eut grande difficulté à tout comprendre; le brouillard épais toujours autour de lui laissait cependant entrevoir des mouvements rapides, des cris, des gémissements : on se battait autour de lui, impuissant, il ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Il entendit alors la voix de Sam rugir dans la pièce, il ordonnait à quelqu'un d'autre d'encercler le démon qui semblait être face à lui, et sa voix continua entonnant un exorcisme rapidement, mais il fut interrompu, Dean cru l'entendre heurter le sol durement.

« SAM! » il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler après sa famille: Castiel et son petit frère. Il fulminait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Pourquoi ses maudits liens ne voulaient ils pas céder?

« Bande de petites ordures! » Jura Crowley, en rage.

Une voix ,féminine cette fois, récita à son tour un exorcisme en latin, plus vite encore que son cadet, ce qui impressionna le Winchester. Qui était donc cette personne? Des amis de Sam?

Apparemment la purée de pois mettait les démons en position de faiblesse, ne pouvant voir leurs adversaires, leurs actions étaient beaucoup plus laborieuses; et il y avait là, si Dean avait bien jugé, trois chasseurs de talents.

Il sentit alors ses liens se desserrer autour des ses poignets en sang, il tourna la tête vivement; bien que son corps réclamait le sol, il aurait voulu s'écrouler mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il reconnu alors le visage particulier de Garth, ce chasseur quelque peu incongru mais attachant, et surtout, doué, bien qu'il n'en donne pas l'impression à première vue.

« Hellow Dean! »

Il l'aida à se redresser péniblement, Dean devait reconnaître n'avoir plus beaucoup de force à cet instant.

Son premier réflexe fut de chercher Sam et Castiel du regard, et cette fumée épaisse commençait doucement à se dissiper, ce qui voulait dire que les démons allaient bientôt reprendre du poil de la bête;

Il avait entendu un seul exorcisme aller jusqu'au bout, et prononcé assez bas, un seul des ennemis apparaissait y avoir succombé, il en restait donc encore deux : Crowley et un de ses acolytes.

Il distingua un corps long et large à quelques mètres de lui, il reconnu sans peine la démarche de son frère qui se débattait au main d'un démon, il était toujours aussi agile, plus encore à mesure que le temps passait. Il reconnaissait bien là son cadet, toujours à chasser, bien plus que lui depuis un certains temps d'ailleurs...

Une lumière vive lui apparut, le démon venait de succomber sous la lame acérée de ruby, un de moins. Il restait le plus coriace. Le démon, le roi des enfers; il devait se méfier, il ne l'entendait plus et ce n'était surement pas bon signe...

Il avança avec difficulté vers son frère, le distinguant de mieux en mieux

« Sam! Est ce que tu vois Castiel? » sa voix trahissait son inquiétude, il ne pouvait plus la contrôler.

Son géant de frère le rejoint en deux enjambées; et fit non de la tête. Se postèrent alors derrière lui; Garth et la jeune femme dont Dean avait entendu la voix quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle était grande et élancée; de long cheveux roux et bouclés étaient noués distraitement en une queue de cheval qui remontait sur sa tête. Le chasseur ne prit pas le temps de la détailler plus, il avait bien d'autre préoccupation.

Il entendit ce rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Démoniaque. Crowley.

Un claquement de doigt survint, et la pièce s'éclaira soudainement comme s'ils étaient en plein soleil.

Dean voulu faire un mouvement mais son frère le retint : le démon tenait l'ange déchu par les cheveux, une dague sous sa gorge faisant couler un léger filet de sang sur la peau pâle; signe que la lame était plus qu'aiguisée.

« du calme mes mignons; c'est du grand art j'avoue. Vous m'avez toujours beaucoup amusé les Winchester avec votre côté chevaleresque! Et si j'avais le temps; j'apprécierai presque ce petit interlude. Mais comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, je commence à manquer de patience alors vous allez vous écarter bien gentiment et me laisser partir avec ce qu'il reste de cet angelot, le temps que je découvre ou est sa précieuse grâce. Je vous enverrai les morceaux en souvenir si vous voulez. Très malin Sam, vraiment, entourer la maison avec des pentacles, mais enlève moi ça tout de suite! »

Ce fut Sam qui répondit; impassible.

« sinon quoi? Tu ne le tuera pas; tu as besoin de lui pour lui reprendre sa grâce. »

Le visage de Crowley afficha ce sourire machiavélique que les chasseurs haïssaient, il savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« oh tu sais, pour ça, il a surtout besoin de sa bouche, par exemple, ses yeux ne lui sont d'aucune utilités »

Il déplaça sa lame acérée du cou frêle de l'ex ange vers ses pupilles bleues.

Castiel ne bougeait pas. Nul ne savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Dean tenta de croiser son regard, mais il s'obstinait à fixer le démon; inlassablement.

Dans l'esprit torturé de l'ange déchu, il y avait du doute. De l'hésitation. Peut être valait il mieux qu'il ne meurt pour éviter que ce démon ne puisse s'emparer de ses anciens pouvoirs, c'était bien trop dangereux pour l'humanité. Mais s'il le tuait à cet instant, il aurait vite fait d'exterminer également les trois chasseurs, il en avait conscience et refusait que cela puisse se produise également.

Il avait bien une idée, mais elle était risquée...et jamais il ne l'avait utilisé, presque aucun de ses frères n'avaient du y recourir. Mais il devait essayer, cela pourrait les aider tous si cela fonctionnait...

Il baissa ses orbes bleues vers le Winchester qui lui n'avait cessé de le fixer, espérant désespérément croiser enfin son regard. Le chasseur détesta aussitôt ce qu'il y vit, il ne savait pas ce que Castiel prévoyait mais il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans ses yeux.

Alors que personne ne s'attendait à voir venir le prochain mouvement de cet ange nouvellement humain, Castiel mordit à sang l'avant bras de Crowley qui cria de surprise surement plus que de douleur; le petit brun plaqua la blessure sur une des siennes mêlant ainsi leur sang, humain et démon. Sa voix se fit dure et si rapide, tous reconnurent directement l'énochiens qu'il prononçait si souvent alors qu'il était encore un ange; c'est alors que le visage de Crowley se figea, il le frappa alors durement au visage, ce qui fit tomber l'homme sans pour autant le faire taire

« ORDURE D'ANGE! »

Cas cria à son tour, se protégeant le visage

« FERMEZ LES YEUX!»

Surpris, ils s'exécutèrent alors qu'une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce, Crowley hurla une dernière fois de rage avant de s'évanouir totalement les laissant tous pantelant de surprise.

Lorsque l'ambiance de l'endroit revint à la normal Dean ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux

« Cas mec! Tu assure, c'était quoi... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit Castiel s'écrouler au sol vomissant du sang presque noir

« CAS! »

Il le retint assez vite pour que sa tête ne heurte pas le sol mais il semblait littéralement se vider de son sang devant eux, non pas au travers de ses différentes blessures mais bien en le recrachant au travers de violents hoquets.

« Sam! Aide le, il faut faire quelque chose sinon il va crever! Merde Cas, regarde moi! Tu peux pas nous faire ça! Tu peux pas me faire ça! »

Le cadet bouscula Dean sans ménagement et pris l'ange déchu dans ses bras; tel un pantin de chiffon; du sang coulant toujours de sa bouche en quantité.

Sans dire un mot il se précipita hors de la maison et fit démarrer sa voiture en faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume. Direction l'hôpital le plus proche. Il appela les urgences du Liberty mémorial pour les prévenir qu'il arrivait avec un blessé grave, un homme d'une trentaine d'année qu'il aurait trouvé sur le bord de la route, vomissant du sang, surement percuté par une voiture. Castiel semblait se vider de l'intérieur, il ne voyait pas quelle autre excuse donner...

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur la banquette arrière via son rétroviseur, son frère serrait contre lui le corps toujours secoué par des soubresauts impressionnants, il semblait répéter sans cesse que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il allait s'en sortir « allez Cas, ca va aller, tu va t'en sortir mon vieux, me lâche pas... » l'entendit il murmurer.

Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer ce qui se passerait si Dean venait à perdre Castiel à nouveau...son frère n'y survivrait pas, il en était sur.

Il arriva à l'hôpital en quelques minutes à peine, freinant violemment

« SORS Dean, amène le ils nous attendent, je gare la voiture, je te rejoins. »

La voiture de Garth les avait suivi étroitement, ils se garèrent tous pour courir aux urgences.

Dean déposa le corps de son ami sur le brancard prévu à cet effet, il le regarda s'éloigner, entouré de médecins aux regards inquiets. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus...il devait attendre...mais que savaient ils de la blessures d'un ange déchu qui venait d'expédier dieu sait ou le roi des enfers?

Comment pourraient ils l'aider réellement? Et si Cas venait à...non; il ne pouvait pas l'envisager. C'était impossible, pas après tout ça, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu; pas après qu'il ait ressenti tout ça...ça ne se pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner maintenant, pas encore, ce serait trop dur, trop éprouvant; il ne pourrait y survivre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'imaginer de vivre sans lui...

Il s'écroula alors que le siège derrière lui, oubliant sa propre douleur physique, seul Cas comptait.

Il sentit la main lourde et réconfortante de Sam se poser sur son épaule, il ne l'entendit pas lui dire que tout irait bien pour Castiel, qu'il allait surement s'en sortir, qu'il était aux mains des médecins, et que maintenant il faudrait s'occuper de ses propres blessures.

Dean était absent. Incapable de réagir à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il sentit qu'on l'aidait à se relever, il comprit que c'était son corps qui était si lourd, sa tête; ses jambes; mon Dieu qu'il se sentait épuisé.

Il ne grimaça même pas alors qu'on lui enlevait son t-shirt qui collait à sa peau ensanglantée, le médecin lui parlait mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait plus dire un mot tant qu'il ne savait pas. Tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas dit que Castiel était en vie.

« jeune homme? Que c'est-il passé? »

Rien; aucune réponse à nouveau. Il ne parlerait pas.

On l'examinait sous toutes les coutures; on pensait ses blessures, recousait les plaies; il ne bronchait pas.

On l'emmena même faire une radio qui leur apprit qu'il avait deux côtes cassées, mais encore une fois, pas de réaction.

Il ne faisait que jeter des regards autour de lui, à la recherche d'un des docteurs qu'il avait vu partir avec son ami.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là mais cela devait surement faire un moment, il fut même installé docilement dans une chambre, on voulait le garder en observation.  
Sam avait expliqué qu'il les avait trouvé, surement renversé par une voiture et que le jeune homme devait être en état de choc puisqu'il ne parlait plus... on ne le jugea pas. Il remplit les papiers d'usage, essayant de garder un minimum de contenance. Il _fallait_ que Castiel s'en sorte...

Dean lutta contre le sommeil lourd et puissant qui s'emparait de lui, il ne voulait pas dormir, il ne pouvait pas être là, bien au chaud; se reposer alors que son ami, alors que _lui_ était toujours au bloc... on ne lui disait rien, on ne savait rien.

.

.

« Dean...hey mon vieux ouvre les yeux... »

Le chasseur sursauta dans son lit d'hôpital. Depuis combien de temps avait il succombé au sommeil? Et la voix de Sam, avait elle l'air de vouloir annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle?

Il se plongea dans le regard de son cadet, n'osant pas poser _la _question. Mais il comprit en voyant le sourire rayonnant de son cadet, il ferma alors les yeux et sa respiration se fit si rapide que l'on cru qu'il faisait une crise, sa tête retomba lourdement sur son oreiller,et il se passa les mains que le visage, ses yeux lui piquaient furieusement. En vie; il était en vie. _Lui_.

« ou est il Sam? »

« Dans une chambre un peu plus loin; ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre d'où venaient les saignements; ils ont du l'ouvrir pour l'arrêter. Certains de ses organes internent étaient déchirés, mais ils ont réussi à stopper hémorragie et maintenant il se repose; des que j'ai eu des nouvelles, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne raison de te réveiller. »

« t'as bien fait Sam...et ça va, son état est stable? »

« ils sont confiants; ils ont dit qu'il était coriace mais ça nous on le savait déja. Il va devoir rester quelques jours en observation mais apparemment il est hors de danger. Tu peux te reposer maintenant Dean. »

« je veux le voir Sam...il _faut_ que je le vois... »

Dean fuyait son regard en prononçant ses mots; le cadet comprit alors que le lien qui unissait son frère à cet ange déchu était plus fort encore qu'avant; il y avait là deux êtres profondément attaché l'un à l'autre. Il envia un instant la force de cette amitié, puis se ravisa. Il était heureux que son frère ait quelqu'un comme ça à ses côtés. Il comprit alors que Dean ne se reposerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu l'ange déchu.

Il amena une chaise roulante à son frère qui grogna mais ce laissa étonnamment faire; il y grimpa même presque avec entrain. Il savait qu'il allait voir Castiel et cela semblait lui aller...

Ils avancèrent en silence au travers du couloir sombre, et Sam s'arrêta devant une porte close qu'il ouvrit lentement.

« on y est Dean »

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce froide, Dean sur ses deux jambes; laissant derrière lui sa chaise roulante, hors de question dans cet état;

le chasseur se figea devant la vision face à lui.

Castiel était relié à tout un tas de tubes et de moniteurs qui faisaient un bruit qui rimait avec la mort, un violent frisson le parcouru. Il détestait le voir dans cet état de faiblesse, c'était injuste, et tellement douloureux.

Sam resta en retrait sur le pas de la porte, il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il ressentit le besoin de son frère d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans ce moment difficile...

Le chasseur s'approcha délicatement vers le lit où était allongé Castiel, son visage n'était pas crispé, il semblait paisible étrangement.

« Hey Cas.. » Murmura t-il en s'approchant doucement.

« Il est temps de te réveiller maintenant mon vieux... »

Inconsciemment sa main trouva cette du malade, il la serra doucement, ses yeux ne se détachant pas du visage plus pâle encore qui se trouvait devant lui.

« hey Dean...je vais nous chercher du café, asseyes toi »

L'ainé sourit, son frère était vraiment génial...

Il se pencha alors vers le visage endormi et murmura pour eux seuls

« j'ai besoin de toi Cas; reviens moi vite... »

Il s'assit doucement sur le fauteuil à coté du lit, il n'y bougerait pas tant que son ami ne se serait pas réveillé, et cette fois il ne s'endormirait pas, il voulait être le premier à croiser ce regard intense...

_**TADAAAAAAMMMM**_

_**Bon ok, ce chapitre est tout à fait différent des autres, mais il était temps de mettre un peu d'action! **_

_**Par contre je ne suis pas douée pour écrire les scènes de combat, ça n'a jamais été mon fort! Du coup j'essaye de me défendre sur tout le reste...; **_

_**Maintenant c'est bien joli d'avoir éloigné Crowley mais vous vous doutez qu'il n'est pas ravi du tout! **_

_**J'ai déja la fic en tête jusqu'au bout; elle est pas encore finie, mais je pense de plus en plus qu'elle se fera en deux partie... **_

_**Vos avis? **_

_**A bientôt! **_

_**Uzu **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Coucou tout monde! **_

_**Bouhou j'ai eu que trois révieuws sur le chapitre précédent T_T**_

_**J'ai souvent vu des auteurs faire des coups de gueules sur ce site en se plaignant d'avoir des followers, des personnes qui mettent la fic en favoris, etc et qui ne commentent pas... **_

_**Bon j'avoue, je vais pas vous menacer de plus écrire si j'ai pas des révieuws, ce serait un peu bête, et puis j'écris avant tout pour moi :) **_

_**Mais ça me motive toujours, les réviews sympa et emballées donnent forcément envie d'écrire au plus vite le chapitre pour pas vous décevoir, etc... donc voila :) petite pensée du jour alors que je prends le train et que je vous écris ce new chap :) **_

_**J'espère que la suite des évènements vous plaira, je tiens juste à réagir à un commentaire : **_

_**Ma chère Glimmerhutcherson ; en ce qui concerne, je comprends ta remarque, j'avoue que j'ai du mal avec le perso, du coup je sais pas trop comment le faire réagir face à la relation de Dean et Cas... et en même temps, je le vois assez ouvert d'esprit, et plus perspicace que son frangin, du coup... enfin voila :) j'espère quand même que ça te plaira ;) **_

_**Bizouu et à bientôt :) **_

_**Uzu **_

_**PS : ATTENTION LE RATING DE CE CHAPITRE CHANGE! JE NE CONNAIS PAS LES DIFFERENTE CATEGORIE DONC JE NE SAIS PAS LEQUEL EST CE MAIS...**_

_**EN GROS, A NE PAS LIRE SI LES HISTOIRES EXPLICITES ENTRE HOMMES VOUS CHOQUENT ;) **_

**Chapitre 14 **

Sam revint dans la chambre de Castiel au bout d'une petite heure, voulant les laisser un peu seul, cependant, il ne fut pas surpris non plus lorsqu'il trouva son aîné endormi dans le fauteuil. Pour lui aussi, toute cette histoire avait été des plus rudes, il avait besoin de repos.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment l'ange déchu parvenait à faire tomber si bien les barrière de Dean.

Eux avaient passé des heures entières enfermés dans des chambres de motels miteuses, et pourtant le cadet n'était jamais parvenu à changer Dean de cette façon, et ça n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer.

Et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait ce nouveau frère, moins agressif, moins sur les nerfs; il ignorait si c'était uniquement la présence d'un ami fidèle dans sa vie, ou le simple fait de s'être enfin posé qui l'avait changé, mais il n'y avait aucun doute; il avait changé.

Il voulu s'installer sur la chaise, en face du lit, un café chaud à la main, mais Cas s'agita, et il le vit grimacer.

« hey Cas, du calme mon vieux. T'es à l'hôpital, tu nous a foutu une sacrée trouille tu sais! »

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient encore embrumés par l'anesthésie ainsi que les anti-douleur.

Il murmura à son tour, sa voix était enrouée, sa gorge en avait pris un coup avec les cris, puis l'intubation... il grimaça à nouveau.

« je suis toujours vivant...? » Il paraissait réellement étonné ce qui fit sourire le Winchester.

« apparemment oui, ça t'étonne? »

Il hocha la tête doucement. « un peu oui.. » souffla t-il à nouveau.

Il tenta alors de se redresser mais ses bras n'avaient pas encore la force de le soulever

« prends ton temps Cas, t'es quand même pas mal amoché tu sais... »

L'autre ne répondit pas à cette affirmation

« ou est Dean? »

Sam ne s'étonna pas de la question plus que ça, après tout lorsque Castiel avait vu Dean pour la dernière fois, ce dernier tenait à peine debout.

Il désigna de la tête son frère, toujours endormi.

L'ange déchu ne laissa rien paraître, il scruta juste le Winchester des pieds à la tête comme s'il voulait jauger la gravité de ses blessures, bien qu'il se douta que s'il était là, c'est que son état était stable, et sa vie non en danger. Il soupira doucement, enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller.

« je crois qu'il voulait être là à ton réveil, mais il a besoin de repos aussi, enfin tu le connais... »

Castiel hocha simplement la tête; il se sentait tellement lourd. Ses paupières semblaient peser une tonne et tout son corps ne lui obéissait plus. C'était vraiment difficile d'être humain...il aurait tellement voulu être capable de se soigner et surtout, d'effacer les blessures des deux frères, cela le frustra terriblement, mais une fois de plus, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il ne voulait pas créer l'inquiétude ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre.

La fatigue eu raison de sa détermination et bientôt il se rendormi profondément.

Sam décida qu'il était temps de ramener son têtu de frère dans sa chambre; toutes les questions qui fourmillaient dans sa tête pourraient bien attendre le lendemain après tout...

.

.

Le lendemain, les deux blessés étaient réveillé, et en même temps pour une fois.  
Castiel semblait reprendre des couleurs malgré tout, et Dean, dont le visage était tuméfié avait retrouvé le sourire.

Ils étaient tout trois installés dans la chambre de l'ange déchus qui ne pouvait pas encore se déplacer sur ordre des médecins, qui d'ailleurs ne s'expliquaient toujours pas le cas de ce patient atypique.

Dean, dans le même fauteuil que la veille, regardait Castiel alors que Sam s'informait auprès du médecin de garde de l'état exact du petit brun, combien de temps allait il devoir rester, quel allait être le suivi, etc.. Sam était toujours le plus pragmatique.

L'ainé des Winchester ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que l'ange déchu évitait son regard, et il savait pourquoi... car bien au delà des marques physiques qui disparaitraient au bout de quelques jours, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui; maintenant il se souvenait... Et Dean se rappelait très bien les cris que cela avait engendré, le regard vide que cela avait amené...et l'ombre de ses souvenirs semblaient peser sur les épaules de son ami, il le voyait, il pouvait le sentir...

Il brûlait d'envie de lui demander où était sa grâce, pourquoi avait il dit avec tant de détermination que celle ci était inaccessible, même pour le roi des enfers, qu'avait il donc traverser durant l'année dernière? Qu'est ce qui semblait faire tant souffrir ce précieux ami?

Et pourtant, il devait se retenir. Il attendrait qu'ils se retrouvent seul,dans le cocon rassurant de leur appartement, quand ils seraient seuls, et que Castiel pourrait parler librement car il savait que Sam présent jamais son ami ne se confierait vraiment...

Mais bien d'autres questions étaient à poser de toute façon, et de cela, il pouvait en parler maintenant, il le devait même. Son sourire s'effaça alors doucement, et alors que le médecin ferma la porte derrière lui, il s'adressa à son ami.

« Bon et maintenant... je sais que tu dois te reposer Cas, mais on doit en parler. » Le ton de sa voix était plein de détermination. « Il s'est passé quoi là bas au juste avec Crowley? »

Le regard de l'autre se vida et il soupira doucement.

Alors qu'il se redressait avec difficulté dans son lit, il commença; sa voix toujours enrouée

« Par ou commencer? »

« Déja tu peux nous dire c'était quoi ce tour de passe passe là! Comment t'as fait pour faire disparaitre un démon, pouf comme ça?! Pourquoi on ne connaissait pas ce sort avant ça? »

Nouveau soupir.

« C'est un sort très puissant, et très rarement utilisé parce qu'il est complexe...on doit mêler le sang du démon au sang d'un humain, pure...et réciter l'incantation. Ca renvoi le démon d'où il vient et l'affaiblit pendant un moment...Il demande également énormément d'énergie...j'aurai du en mourir, mais j'imagine qu'il me reste quelque chose du temps ou j'étais un ange... »

Les deux frères le regardaient, incrédules. Sam n'en revenait pas de n'avoir jamais eu connaissance d'un tel sort, car même s'il demandait une source d'énergie très puissante, peut être auraient ils pu s'en servir un jour ?

Dans la tête de Dean, il y avait un tout autre cheminement... alors comme ça l'ange déchu avait pensé se sacrifier à cet instant? Il aurait du mourir...comme ça? Dans ses bras? Vomissant son propre sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive? Il était furieux. Il ça se voyait.

Il ne put se contenir.

« Attends, tu te fous de moi Cas?! T'avais pas une solution un peu moins radicale non? T'aurais pu en mourir, comme ça! Et nous alors? Tu pense à ce qu'on aurait fait? Te voir crever comme ça, sans comprendre pourquoi! Merde, t'aurai pu... »

Il se redressa et fit les cent pas au travers de la pièce, on aurait dit un lion en cage.

Castiel le regardait avec étonnement; une fois encore, il ne comprenait pas la réaction du Winchester. Mais Sam comprenait... il savait comment était son frère, et c'était sa manière d'évacuer; d'accuser le coup. Imaginer à nouveau son meilleur ami mort, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, c'était vraiment dur à accepter. Et il savait pertinemment que Dean allait râler; qu'il allait s'énerver encore à ce sujet mais au fond, cela traduisait simplement l'attachement qu'il avait pour l'ange déchu.

Son aîné ne changerait jamais pour ça, il en était persuadé, et ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le raisonner.

Il s'amusa presque de l'air choqué de Castiel qui ne voyait évidemment pas où il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il avait encore à apprendre sur les comportements humains, et encore plus sur quelqu'un de complexe comme Dean.

Lorsque l'aîné des chasseurs quitta la pièce en râlant, Sam tenta de faire son sourire le plus rassurant à l'ange déchu.

Il ajouta en franchissant à son tour la porte :

« demain ça lui aura passé, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose toi bien vieux! »

Castiel se retrouva seul sans plus d'explication, décidément, il avait encore du chemin à faire avec Dean Winchester pour tout comprendre...

.  
.

Dean put sortir plus tôt que Castiel, car malgré les arguments de l'ex ange, les médecins refusaient de le laisser rentrer si tôt.

Sam, lui, était rentré chez lui la veille du départ de son frère, ce dernier lui ayant affirmé qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester là et qu'il préférait qu'il aille continuer ses recherches, trouver un moyen de se protéger des démons devenaient vraiment urgent.

Lorsque ce fut donc au tour de Dean de quitter l'hôpital, au bout de trois jours, le fut moins évident.

Le chasseur tournait en rond dans la chambre de son ami qui le regardait sans dire un mot.

Il savait bien que le chasseur finirait pas se répéter une fois de plus. Il soupira discrètement.

« Bon, une dernière fois Cas: j'ai caché des pièges sous le paillasson devant l'entrée de ta chambre et un sous le fauteuil devant la fenêtre! J'aimerai bien voir la tête des infirmières le jour où elles les trouveront » il sourit pour lui même, fier de son effet.

Il se stoppa pour fixer le petit brun qui se perdait au milieu de son lit tant il avait maigri au court des derniers jours.

Le winchester attendait visiblement une réponse mais Castiel commençait à fatiguer à force de voir son ami faire les cents pas et répéter sans cesse la même chose.

Mais voyant que l'autre ne poursuivait pas, il hocha doucement la tête.

Dean reprit sa ronde.

« Bien, bien. Donc pas de sortie inutile de cette chambre. Et puis fais moi le plaisir de te remplumer un peu Cas! Tu es maigre. »

Son vis à vis soupira à nouveau, cela faisait des jours que son ami n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'il devait manger. Il avait bien conscience que son apparence commençait à changer et il n'aimait pas ça mais il n'arrivait pas à avaler la moindre chose; à part peut être une brioche que Dean s'évertuait à aller lui chercher à la boulangerie au coin de la rue.

Il se demandait quand même si l'attaque du démon n'était pas un peu montée à la tête du chasseur qui ne se décidait pas à changer de sermon.

« tu as ton portable, tu m'appelle au moindre soucis, je garde le miens dans ma poche en permanence. Ok? Le médecin a dit que si tes prochains examens étaient bons tu pourrais sortir d'ici trois jours, pendant ce temps là soit prudent. Toi même tu ne sais pas pour combien de temps tu nous as débarrassé de l'autre taré, il ne faut pas courir de risque. »

Le chasseur passa enfin sa veste mais il ne semblait pas prêt à partir pour autant.

Castiel lui adressa un léger sourire, il commençait à comprendre la fois ou Dean lui avait fait référence qu'il agissait avec lui pire qu'une mère, et qu'il s'était repris de lui même.

Il ne savait pas trop comment agir par rapport à cela, le Winchester était d'humeur changeante, il pouvait à la fois être attentionné comme froid et distant. Il ne parvenait pas à le suivre...

Et pourtant cette attitude lui plaisait, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais sentir que Dean s'inquiétait pour lui le faisait toujours sourire. Et il ressentait cette étrange chaleur au creux de son estomac.

Après tout, tant qu'il était un ange, personne n'avait jamais témoigné la moindre inquiétude pour lui et déja à cette époque, lorsqu'il était si puissant; il se souvenait que le chasseur lui portait ce genre d'intérêt.

Sauf qu'à ce moment là il ne le remarquait pas de la même façon que maintenant, aujourd'hui tout ça était beaucoup plus intense...devenir humain avait changé cela en lui.

Il regarda Dean sortir pour rentrer chez lui, il se dit qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer lui aussi...maintenant qu'il avait tout ça en tête...c'était beaucoup plus dur. Et Dean...oui, Dean le rendait plus fort.

.

.

Les trois jours suivant, le chasseur vint le voir après son travail, brandissant un paquet de brioche à la main.

Il remarqua bien sur que l'ange déchu y touchait à peine et que s'il le faisait c'était surement pour lui faire plaisir.  
Il voyait bien le voile étrange dans le regard si bleu de Castiel, il voulait savait ce dont il se souvenait mais son ami ne semblait pas prêt à en parler.  
Les seuls fois ou Dean avait tenté d'y faire allusion, il avait tout fait pour détourner la conversation, en même temps que les yeux.

Le chasseur savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas éviter la discussion indéfiniment, tout comme Castiel le savait, mais il voulait lui laisser le temps de venir vers lui. Il savait que le brun finirait pas le faire, il le connaissait.

Comme il s'y était attendu, l'ex ange pu sortir quelques jours après, les médecins affirmaient que son état était bon bien qu'ils n'avaient réellement pas tout compris dans le cas du jeune homme.

Le chasseur était donc bien sur venu le chercher, affichant un petit sourire, Castiel lui dit qu'il avait hâte de reprendre le travail, au grand dam du Winchester.

Le petit brun se posta devant l'impala, sur le parking et répondit d'un ton sérieux aux réticences du chasseur:

« Dean! Toi tu n'as même pas attendu quelques jours avant de retourner au garage, et pourtant, tu as deux côtes cassées. Tu aurais du te reposer plus, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'adore mes cours tu le sais, je tiens à y retourner des lundi prochain. »

Dean aurait bien aimé répliqué mais au vue du regard noir que son ami lui lança, il se retint.  
Il ne connaissait que trop bien les colères de Castiel, et ange ou pas; il préférait les éviter.

Ils firent donc le reste du voyage dans le calme.

.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'appartement, Castiel regarda autour de lui en souriant doucement.  
Il se rendit compte que l'endroit lui avait manqué, c'était chez lui maintenant. Il aimait cette idée, il vivait avec Dean et il se sentait à sa place.

Il se tourna vers le chasseur, l'envie de croiser son regard vert était si forte.  
Et pourtant il ne vit pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Dean semblait nerveux, c'était à peine s'il avait passé le seuil de la porte. Il avait encore sa veste sur les épaules.  
L'ange déchu fit un pas vers lui, penchant doucement la tête sur le côté, sa main s'avança d'elle même sur l'épaule de son vis à vis avec une douceur insupportable.

« Dean; est ce que ça va? Tu as l'air troublé? »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent intensément, bien que la bouche du chasseur était pincée et sa machoire crispée.

Il posa ses doigts sur ceux de Castiel et baissa les paupières. Il avait besoin de se concentrer, de rester calme. Il ne pensait qu'à cette main douce et rassurante sur son épaule.

Il parvint à murmurer, juste assez fort pour que son vis à vis l'entende

« j'ai eu peur pour toi. Vraiment. »

L'ange déchu fronça les sourcils, alors c'était pour ça qu'il était si nerveux depuis plusieurs jours.

Il se senti étrange à cet instant, il avait déja vu Dean dans cet état, pour Sam ou pour Bobby. Il les aimait tellement que parfois son inquiétude le rongeait littéralement. Il se savait proche du chasseur mais il avait du mal à imaginer qu'un jour quelqu'un, non, qu'un jour Dean puisse être dans cet état pour lui. A ce point troublé, secoué. Surtout qu'il était rare, si rare que son ami se montre de cette façon...

« Désolé, je suis épuisé, je suis content que tu sois de retour à la maison Cas »

Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et fit un maigre sourire peu convainquant, et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en fuir à nouveau dans son monde, dans sa version du Dean je m'en-foutiste, il sentit Castiel l'attirer contre lui et l'entourer de ses bras si fins.

Il aurait du le repousser tout de suite. Ne pas se laisser aller, ne pas goûter à cette odeur si familière qu'il se surprenait à aimer de plus en plus.  
Il aurait du avoir plus de force. Mais comment résister quand tout votre corps vous dicte le contraire?

Il plongea alors le visage dans les cheveux du petit brun, y respirant profondément. Ses bras enlacèrent à leur tour la taille de Castiel, c'était bon. Cette étreinte était douce, réconfortante. Interdite. Il ne devait pas. Son esprit voulait le bloquer, le repousser, mais en avait il réellement envie ou s'attachait il simplement à un mode de vie qui ne lui avait pourtant jamais très bien réussi?

Il souffla sur la joue de l'ange déchu qui attendait, patiemment le moment ou le chasseur s'écarterait de lui, car il savait que ces instants étaient rares, privilégiés, mais surtout il savait à quel point Dean refusait de se laisser aller trop longtemps à de tels gestes avec un hommes, il lui avait dit...

Et pourtant cela ne vint pas, alors il passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux qui lui étaient offerts, en une caresse délicate. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou pas, il ne connaissait pas les limites que Dean leur avait fixé mais il aimait cette proximité.  
Il était pur, innocent, il ne voyait pas le mal qu'il y avait à être proche de cette façon surtout au vue des sensations que cela lui apportait, cet apaisement, ce calme. Cette chaleur.

« putaint Cas... »

Leurs fronts se touchèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors. Chauds et rapides.

« j'essaye tu sais. Putain, j'essaye de résister. »

L'ange déchu ne savait que répondre; il sentait le combat que Dean menait contre lui même bien qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi c'était si mal à ses yeux?

Il sentit les bras autour de lui se détendre, puis s'éloigner, le laissant pantois au milieu de la pièce.  
Le chasseur grogna de rage, tant est que l'autre fit un pas en arrière.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage, secouant sa tête négativement.

« je ne peux pas putain. Tu...je ne devrais pas. Tu es un ange merde. Un mec ET un ange... et pourtant tu es là... »

Sa main effleura la joue chaude de Castiel qui le regardait toujours aussi intensément mais avec tellement de question.

« je n'arrive pas à te résister Cas. » Il avait dit ça de manière tellement résignée, comme si tout effort était inutile, complètement obsolètes.

Cas fit alors un pas vers lui, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

« Pourquoi est ce donc si dur pour toi? Explique moi... je suis vierge de tout Dean. Je ne connais pas ces sensations, mais je sais qu'elles sont là, et je n'arrive pas à les trouver mauvaises. »

Il eut en réponse un sourire triste; et une caresse d'une tendresse infinie.  
Car c'était là tout ce qui les liait, une tendresse au delà de tout.

« Ces sensations ne sont pas mauvaises, c'est moi qui le suis... je ne te mérite pas, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait en enfer. Toi qui a été un ange, et qui quelque part, en est toujours un. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas, des que je te regarde je repense à... »

« aux baisers que nous avons échangés? »

Ils se rapprochaient doucement, surtout Castiel, il avait ce sentiment puissant qu'il devait être à nouveau contre le chasseur, évoquer leurs baisers fit naitre en lui un frissons puissant, surprenant.

Sa main se logea sur la taille musclée du Winchester.

Il souffla :

« tu es tout sauf quelqu'un de mauvais, l'ange que j'ai été et l'homme que je suis maintenant le pensent, et le ressentent. Je me sens à ma place près de toi...Dean... »

Le chasseur effleura à nouveau le visage de cet ange déchu qui l'attirait irrémédiablement, il voulait combattre ce sentiment qui s'insinuait en lui, mais c'était si fort, si puissant...et ces yeux, ce regard bleu, intense, il ne pouvait que si perdre, s'y plonger pour tout oublier, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux.  
Le reste comptait il encore?

Lui qui avait si longtemps essayé de mettre une distance entre lui et sa némésis, fit pourtant le premier geste, déclenchant en leur deux corps un feu indomptable.

Il se pencha vers Castiel avec toute la douceur qui lui était possible, comme si l'être en face de lui était fait de porcelaine, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Ou bien était ce lui avait besoin de faire les choses de cette manière? Le temps d'accepter, le temps de comprendre chaque geste; de les savourer aussi...

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, chacun frissonna, ils l'avaient tellement désiré. Essayer de ne pas y penser, de tout repousser n'avait fait que rendre ce moment encore plus intense.

Le chasseur pressa si fort contre lui le corps chaud de l'autre qui lui arracha un léger gémissement de douleur.

« désolé Cas... »

En réponse; l'autre s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, avidement. Castiel comprit à quel point cette sensation lui avait manqué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais embrasser Dean était la chose la plus puissante qu'il n'ai jamais faite. Son corps s'affolait tellement, ses sens lui paraissaient décuplés; tout était tellement fort. Ressentir la main de Dean glisser le long de son dos, ses mains calleuses lui caresser le bras, leurs langues se mêler, danser ensemble. Il avait sa place ici, plus que nul part ailleurs. Et il ne cherchait pas à savoir pourquoi, ni comment cela avait pu arriver. Il n'analysait pas, il vivait. Pour la première fois depuis toute son existence, il avait vraiment l'impression de vivre, là, embrassant l'homme qu'il avait sauvé de la perdition, cette âme si brillante, si belle.

A bout de souffle, le chasseur écarta son visage légèrement, il souffla de sa voix rauque

« je suis désolé que tu ai du souffrir si vite, alors que tu n'es humain que depuis quelques semaines...je voudrai te montrer à quel point être humain peut être bon Cas... »

L'ex ange sourit doucement, il avait confiance. Peut importe ce qui devait se passer, peut importe ce que son ami lui ferait découvrir, il savait que jamais celui-ci ne le ferait souffrir.  
Il se laissa donc emporter vers la chambre, serrant entre ses doigts ceux de Dean, son corps tout entier désirait se coller contre le sien, il le savait. Jamais il n'avait connu ça, jamais cette chaleur ne s'était emparée de lui autant qu'à cet instant.

Arrivé au pied du lit, Dean semblait plus nerveux que son vis à vis, lui, il savait ce qui se passait, il comprenait ce que tout ceci impliquait...il avait cet homme beau et doux en face de lui, et il savait que ce corps n'était pas de ceux qu'il touchait d'habitude, il savait que celui-ci était le plus pur qu'il n'avait jamais eu entre les mains... et il le voulait. Il avait beau combattre cette idée, il le voulait à en crever.  
Il voulait passer sa main sur cette peau diaphane, embrasser ces lèvres charnues, il voulait par dessus tout que Castiel sache qu'être humain n'était pas fait que de souffrance, et ce corps si sensible pouvait aussi lui apporter milles et une sensations plus exquises...

Il passa alors ses mains expertes mais pourtant tremblantes sous le t-shirt de l'ex ange qui frissonna, sa peau recouverte de chair de poule, les mains de Dean lui faisaient cet effet. Toujours.

Le chasseur déshabilla son amant, car oui c'est ce qu'il était à cet instant, avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. C'est Castiel qui le faisait être comme ça, il avait le don de le rendre meilleur en tout..

Le petit brun sentit ses joues chauffer, le traitement que Dean lui apportait le rendait déja fou, alors qu'il savait bien qu'il n'avait encore rien fait...mais le sentir le déshabiller de la sorte, se retrouver petit à petit, nu, à la merci de son regard profond, c'était puissant. Intense.

Mais sans comprendre d'ou lui vint cette pulsion, il eu l'envie dévorante de voir à son tour le corps finement musclé du chasseur, il se demandait ce que la sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre pouvait être, il voulait connaitre ça.

Ses mains mal habile approchèrent alors le Winchester, qui lui sourit pour l'encourager. Il se sentait rassuré de voir que l'ex ange comprenait ce qui se passait et surtout, qu'il ai envie d'y participer.

Il le laissa donc lui enlever sa chemise; puis son t-shirt, avec une lenteur proche de la torture.  
Il déboucla alors la ceinture, son regard ancré dans celui de Dean, il voulait partager chaque instant avec ces beaux yeux verts.

Lorsque le chasseur sentit son jeans, suivit de son boxer, tomber sur le sol, sa respiration se fit plus rapide, son coeur sembla même rater un battement.

Ils étaient là, nus; se découvrant avec candeur. Dean, aussi expérimenté sexuellement qu'il puisse être, se senti novice dans les bras de Castiel, jamais il n'avait touché un homme, et surtout, jamais le simple fait de regarder un corps, de l'effleurer à peine, ne lui avait fait ressentir autant de chose.  
Tout avec Castiel était toujours plus fort.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fièvre, leurs corps se rapprochant, se collant, pour se rencontrer en un gémissement étouffé par leur baisé.

L'ex ange se laissa faire lorsque Dean le fit s'allonger, il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi doux, il eu la sensation exquise d'être précieux à ses yeux.

« Cas...tu sais que tu peux tout arrêter si tu veux...je ne veux te forcer à rien...moi même je suis un peu chamboulé par tout ça tu sais... »

Le chasseur ne le regardait pas, et si la lumière avait été allumée, Castiel aurait pu voir que ses joues étaient empourprée, faisant ressortir ainsi ses tâches de rousseur. Ce que bien sur, Dean aurait réfuté violemment.

L'ex ange ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passer, en pratique. Mais il comprenait; il n'était pas si naïf. Innocent, peut être, mais pas naïf. Il sentait bien que son corps était en train se s'enflammer au contact de celui de Dean, il savait ce qui se passait en cet instant.  
Son sexe dressé contre celui du chasseur l'électrisait complètement, et en fait... il en voulait plus. Toujours plus de Dean.

Il sourit alors avec douceur, et dans son regard, Dean pu voir un désir qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« j'ai pleinement confiance en toi, et je sais ce que nous faisons...tu sais...il n'y qu'à toi que je veux offrir mon corps... »

Alors comme ça, cet ancien ange, cet être de pureté s'offrait à lui? Dean sentit quelque chose frémir en lui, son coeur s'affoler, ses sens entrer en ébullition. Comment était-ce possible de désirer quelqu'un à ce point?

Il embrassa presque férocement les lèvres offertes, et son baiser lui fut rendu au centuple.  
Sa main glissa alors vers l'entre jambe de son vis à vis, il voulait tellement lui montrer, lui faire comprendre qu'il...qu'il quoi? Il lui voulait tellement de bien, il voulait tellement s'occuper de lui,...

Au moment ou il le toucha, les yeux de Castiel s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand et un gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres, ses joues rosirent aussitôt. Il ne se savait pas capable d'émettre de tel son.

Il vit Dean sourire, mais de façon bienveillante.  
Sa main commença à bouger doucement sur lui, lui faisant échapper un nouveau gémissement.

Castiel se perdit dans une foule de sensations inconnues et si exquises, si délectable.s  
Comment cela pouvait il être si bon?

« Dean... »

Entendre son nom gémit de la sorte par la voix rauque de Castiel le rendit fou, Dean l'embrassa longuement, resserrant sa pression sur le sexe se son ami.

Leurs corps bougeaient ensemble, leur peaux si chaudes se frôlaient consumant leur feu intérieur.  
C'était si bon, si fort. Si intense. Ils avaient tellement la sensation que leur place était là; ensemble, dans ce lit brûlant de leur désir.

Dans un geste guidé par le plaisir, la main de Castiel imita celle de Dean qui gémit fort.

« Cas...t'es pas...obligé... »

Ce à quoi répondit l'ex ange par un mouvement appuyé et si bon, il calquait ses mouvements sur ceux du chasseur, et la chambre fut bientôt emplie de leurs souffles erratiques, de leurs plaintes de plaisir.

« Dean...Dean...c'est...qu'est ce que... »

L'ex ange se mit à haleter si fortement que Dean comprit que son amant allait avoir son premier orgasme, cette pensée le fit presque venir.  
Il voulait jouir en même temps que lui; il souffla à l'oreille de Castiel:

« laisse toi aller...c'est tellement bon... »

Il sentit Castiel jouir contre lui, et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour venir à son tour dans un râle profond.

L'ex ange trembla alors de froid, son corps se remettant doucement de ce premier orgasme, fulgurant.

Dean prit son t-shirt sur le sol pour les essuyer, encore une fois, Castiel se laissa faire, comme dans un état second; il souriait doucement; regardant Dean faire.

Le chasseur remonta alors la couverture sur leur deux corps toujours en sueur.

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son amant briller. Il passa alors sa main sur la joue toujours chaude de Castiel, sans comprendre. Pourquoi l'ex ange avait il les larmes aux yeux?

Il n'osa pas poser la question, surtout que son ami semblait ne pas être disposé à parler, mais plutôt à dormir; il passa alors son bras autour de lui.

Ce soir, il allait dormir avec un homme. Un homme qu'il avait touché, désiré.

Sur cet étrange sensation, il sentit le sommeil le gagner alors que Castiel fermait les yeux...

Demain serait surement une journée bien compliquée... ils avaient tellement de chose à dire maintenant...

_**Voila :) **_

_**Le premier lemon, qu'en pensez vous? **_

_**Je l'ai voulu intense, mais soft. **_

_**La fin n'était pas celle que je voulais mais finalement elle me va comme ça. **_

_**Désolé pour le retard, mais au moins, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit, un citron :D hihi **_

_**j'ai hâte de lire vos révieuw ;) **_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Uzu **_


End file.
